Chronicles of the Black Blood
by o.xhAna.o
Summary: After the quest at Anad's cave, the Grand Chase comes home with a magician named AP18. Exii, Lori and Tye seemingly know who she is and exactly what she is. Given a new name, Arme and the chase tries to discover more about the Black Blood. R&R.
1. Prologue

**Hello guys. I was suppose to post every single of my preview at my 'D R A B B L E S' but someone advised me to just do this. Damn, I'm already writing for a year and I'm still not very good with words, sorry 'bout that. This story's previous title is 'Innocence'. The plot is pretty a mashed up of two stories by yours truly. And well, regarding Marionette, I had major case of Author's Block for that story so I'll try either to upload one last chapter then discontinue or leave it as it is. **

**I hope you understand that ideas are pretty much banging to my head now that I'm back (It's not like I hate it xD). Although I order you to click the links on my profile and ****GIVE ME YOUR SOUL****! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: xhAna does not own Grand Chase.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

"Lass, Ronan take the road to the left, Ryan, Jin right. Amy stay behind, Lire come with me." The tallest girl bearing red hair and a pair of crimson eyes muttered. She was wielding two swords as she and another girl clogged in green paced ahead. The other girl had a pair of bright emerald eyes and wielded a composite bow.

"Waah! You're gonna leave Amy ALONE?" the pink haired Amy muttered as she stopped running.

My partner and I took a quick left turn. The others followed the command given to them.

"Well... Yeah." through the communication device we heard the fighter answer. His name's Jin. And his partner's Ryan, a druid. The two were partnered up because of their unique combination - even Ronan and I found both of ourselves difficult to defeat them in PvP. "Take care though," Jin added.

I snickered silently, "I heard you Lass." I stopped snickering and muttered, "So?" And before I get any response, we heard the knight and the archer say,

"Damn! Can you guys PLEASE concentrate on the mission first?"

"We still have to look if there are any survivors..."

Ronan agreed, "Yeah, let's pace faster Lass." He, then ran faster. I rolled my eyes and beat him to it.

After what seems like eternity, we reached a damped and dim place with a VERY foul smell... It smells like...

"What the-" I was alerted when I realized what I was stepping on - blood. I felt shiver running through my whole body, and goose bumps covering my skin. It wasn't just any puddle of blood; it was like a lagoon of blood.

"Guys?" Ronan asked through the device. No answer. I tried looking for any source of light but no avail. "Guys?" the magic swordsman asked again. Still no answer. I let out a sigh and started walking...

"What is this...?" he asked again as we walk.

I felt my eyes narrow, "How should I know...?" For another three minutes we started hearing sobs. And stopped dead in tracks...

"Lass..." Ronan stared at me. I nodded and said, "Hey! Where are you?"

It stopped. Ronan let out a sigh as we tried to detect the source of the action. "We're the Grand Chase! We've come to save you!"

Then again, there was the sobbing.

But through the way, the liquid level's raising... I even tried to ignore what that wet thing really is.

And the moment we reached the place where the sob is the loudest, the liquid is up to my torso, I heard Ronan keeping himself in check. "H-hey!" he choke out.

The sobbing stopped once more. We saw a door-less room to the right. I took it first with Ronan trailing behind me. "Hey-" I stopped and saw a pair of amethyst eyes glowing due to Ronan's orb at the corner of the room.

I walked to her, but stopped and felt blood level at my lowest rib. I cringed and stared back at the girl. I reached out and pulled her. Sure, she struggled but too weak for me... "Lass!" I stopped and turned to Ronan, "She's a girl, for Pete's sake, not a dead monster..." I sighed, and let go. She crept back to the farthest corner.

I reached out to her but she said in a hush voice, "Please..." and sniffed, "I haven't done anything wrong..!"

I felt something dwell in me. Not in pain but in pity.

"No..." I paused, "I won't..." Tears brim in her eyes... She shook her head slowly, with glints of remorse, sadness and fear visible in her eyes.

And there was I, pulling the girl and secured her safe in my arms. Well, I didn't even know her. But I knew I had to protect her. After a while, when I checked her out, I realized she has fallen asleep. I carried her bridal style, and turned to my companion.

"Wow," was all he can mutter. I raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"I never knew you could actually calm a girl, Lass." He was... yeah amused but I can sense the teasing tone in his voice. "What do you mean?"

Ronan snickered, "Never mind, Lass. Never mind."

I glared at him, "You-" but we both hear the girl struggle. I turned to her; she was still asleep, but with a disturb look on her face. My face crumpled. But Ronan quickly took my attention, "Let's hurry up Lass, before something happens to your girl..." I don't get it.

I continued to glare at Ronan and asked, "What do you mean?" He snickered at me but didn't gave any other response.

As soon as we reach the opening, Ryan and Jin noticed us first,

"Heyy- dude! What happened to both of you?" Ryan exclaimed, this made Amy, the pink haired dancer from earlier stare at us.

"ZZOMG!" she exclaimed and ran towards us. But through the way, she tripped and fell down. "Amy!" the red haired fighter rushed to help her. She muttered, "I'm okay!" before turning back to us. This time she ran to us and did not stumble. "GUYSS! YOU SHOULD REALLY WASH YOUR CLOTHS! DAEMN! GOOD THING I BROUGHT EXTRA CLOTHING FOR EVERYONE!" she brought out her suit case. Well... It wasn't any other suitcases.

She took out two pairs of denim cargo, and two white shirts. After that she also took a mini dressing room or ... yeah whatever you call that freaky stuff. She stared at me, "So? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" I stared at her boredly, "GO GET CHANGED!" She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she went back to her suitcase and took two towels. One light blue, one darker one,

Ronan started moving but caught Elesis and Lire staring at one direction. Their eyes were blank.

"Hey," He tugged Jin and Ryan first,

"DUDE! DON'T GET CLOSE TO ME!" Ryan took a step away from him. Jin nodded, "Yeah I know we're pals, but don't- HEY!"

"What happened to that two?" Ronan asked.

"Uh," Ronan and I turned to Amy. "The moment they returned, they were like that. Eyes blank and speechless. I tried to ask what happened, but Lire said they wasn't able to find any survivors... Which means..."

I mentally slapped myself; these people had clearly not seen a dying girl soaked in blood, in my arms. I cleared my throat.

"My god, Lass! What are you wait-" she paused and as I prepared myself of what's gonna happen next... "A SURVIVOOOOR!"

From the corner of my eyes I saw the other two girls stare at our direction as their eyes lighten up.

"Waaaa!" Lire quickly ran towards me, and smiled, "I knew I could count on you!"

"Yeh, yeh." I grumbled as Elesis tapped my right shoulder, "Uh-huh." she added with a small smile. "I have to admit, you beat me off this time." We weren't like... in a battle. But then I saw Lire grimace, "What the hell happened?" she quickly turned and controlled her stomach. Hah, good for her. Cause when I turned to Elesis, she was already vomiting.

"EWW DUDE!" Ryan hid himself behind Jin, "STOP DOING THAT SUDDENLY!"

I just realized... one really shouldn't eat a lot before going to a mission like this.

After a while she wiped her mouth and muttered, "I'll be back!" and ran towards a direction. Probably going to the nearest body of water. "Wait up-!" Ronan walked ran after her. I cleared my throat as he stop, "Ehe..." and stared at me with a sheepish smile, "I'll be back, 'kay?"

I nodded, "Lass!" my head turned towards the voice. Under a shade of a tree, I saw Amy took a mattress out, a pillow and a blanket from her suitcase, again. Oh... 'kay? How can those items even fit in her suitcase, further more how many items can it even carry? "What are you waiting for?" Amy yelled at me. I let another sigh and walked towards them. I carefully slip out the arm that supported her neck, and then the arm that supported her legs. After that I sat at the grass and stared at her. I saw Lire try to clean the girl's wounds... She had... a lot. As if she went on a battle. Say, this girl's a magician right? Well, maybe she did got herself in a fight.

Funny, I... never felt such attraction towards a girl before. She was, cute. Doll like, I guess. She wore a white dress that reached her knees, though it would have been more beautiful if it wasn't so dirty. What once white was now stained with blood and mud.

Who is this girl anyway? She's... odd. In a positive way. I noted quietly how much she's different from other girls at campus. If there was no bruises and cut then she'd be...

I shook the thought away.

Never.

"Lass!" My gaze landed back at Lire.

"Yeah?" I answered. She told me, "I suggest you go and clean yourself. I'm gonna change her cloths." I nodded and stood up. Clenching the T-shirt and the denim with my hand, I head towards the way Elesis and Ronan went.

For some while, I returned after I washed blood away from my cloths, Ronan was with me, along with the irritated Elesis. I stared at the sky, it was sunset. We better start to depart if we don't want to spend the night here... out in the woods.

"Damn." she muttered silently.

"That's what you get for eating so much. I warned you haven't I?" Ronan answered without giving her a glance.

"Ye, yeh. You don't have to slap things straight to my face..." and then she yawned.

Just then her eyes narrowed as she turned a bit serious, Ronan and I stared at her questioningly. She seemed like she was sniffing something... I saw my partner open his mouth and was to say a word when the red haired girl dashed off, plunging to the direction where we came from.

"What... the." Ronan stared at me and back to the girl. I let out a sigh and nodded as Ronan followed the girl hurriedly.

What freaky is, the moment we reached the opened area, I saw Elesis sitting by the torch, probably made by Jin or Amy. It can't be Ryan, cause I saw him tied on a tree and muttering, 'My plants! The green grass! The fishes!' … you get the point.

But back to the Knight, I snickered at the very concerned and most matured team mate of mine. He was jaw dropping as we both stared at Elesis who was gobbling up two fishes.

I heard Jin tap his left shoulder, "Tsk. Tsk. She'll never notice..."

I tapped his right and added teasingly, "Cause you won't go out and tell her."

He bit his lip - probably I was successful in teasing him, and shrug as he remove both of our hands from his shoulder. "Will you guys quit it?" Yup. We were successful.

You see... Little miss red haired dude and the big grumpy blue haired guy are secretly in love with each other. How did I know? Well... Amy told me. Sigh...

WHAT?

Ah-hem. And yeah, it's a bit obvious. Ronan gets angry or some times scold her when she gets into a fight or does something stupid, and Elesis gets irritated every time a girl tries to flirt with Ronan.

"Dude, seriously-" wtf. Where did Ryan... Crap. Never mind.

"How the hell-!" Looks like I wasn't the only one shocked, "I thought I tied you to the tree!"

"You did." Ryan stared at Jin with a teasing stare. "But I escaped." And there was the fighter, he was left bewildered. Though Ryan cleared his throat, "Eh-em. As I was saying earlier, you should really go tell her."

"I was the one who told that line," he turned to me as I glared at him, "Don't steal ideas."

"But!" Ryan whined, "Then fine!" he paused a bit, "Elesis... Go confess to her." I rolled my eyes.

"Awight," our so called leader stood up and announced, "We aye gunna defayt tonayt!"

"Ayt, ayt, ayt." Amy teased as Elesis glared at her.

"Shuf fuf." Amy winked at her... and then made a run, "GEF BACK HEyr -gulps- you little brat!" though I stare at them as Amy hid herself behind Lire.

And in front of Lire lays the girl... What the...

My gaze were locked only on her as I heard Lire trying her best to stop the on-going bickering of the crimson shades. "Speaking of confession..." I heard Ryan say... but I ignored him.

"Yeah... Who's gonna tell who..." One more and...

"Ronan, Ryan, Lass and Jin. You better take the remaining fishes, before the red head devours them all..." Lire told as, everyone started laughing their asses off.

"What the, hey! I thought you were on my side!" Elesis whined as she stared at us. Lire stared at her... Probably the stare meant Elesis should shut up, because she did. Elesis looked away and stood up. Picking up her weapons, she muttered, "I'm not the only red haired person here, so I'll pretend that's not me."

Jin started to glare at her, "Well that's not me either!"

Elesis glared back at him, "I didn't said that it's you."

Suddenly Ryan burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him a little annoyed, "You did now!" Elesis glared at him too, "SHUT UP, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

Jin grinned and added, "And I didn't said anything that you told me it's me!"

"Well, you just did." Elesis smirked back and rolled her eyes. One point.

"Cut it out," Lire sighed, and turned to the pink haired girl, "Amy could you help me pack your things?"

Amy saluted and said, "Yup!" after that she walked towards Lire. Lire picked up the little girl and let her stay in her arms for a while. And then Amy opened her one of a kind chu chu bag, yup that's what that thing's name is. Exactly as I heard it from Ronan.

"Amy sure does have a pretty cool bag..." Ronan cocked his left brow at me,

"Yeah, I mean... How many things could she even place inside it?" Well at least I wasn't the one who's feeling dumb...

Ronan seemed to be thinking of something before the topic sank in him, "Ah, you mean her weapon?"

"Weapon?" Elesis asked, "No, the weired suitcase of hers."

"Yeah," Ronan nodded, "That's her weapon."

"THAT'S A WEAPON?" Elesis raised an eyebrow, obviously astound.

"Yeah... For superstars; remember the moment she left with Jin and Lire for several days?"

"Yep." Elesis answered as I nodded. Ronan continued, "She was given a special quest, and I heard that's when she job changed as a Superstar and was given something you call... Chu chu bag."

Chu chu bag... Chu chu bag... Yeah, whatever chu chu bag. Anyway, the pink haired girl picked up the mattress and folded it along with the blanket and the pillow. After folding she placed it inside the weapon she owns.

"LASS!" I just suddenly heard Ronan exclaim, "The girl might melt."

I glared at him, "Shut up, I'm not looking at her."

"Yeah... right." after that he offered me a fish pierced with a stick, "It's the last piece." he captioned.

I sighed and took it. And less than ten minutes, I was able to eat it. After that, I stared back at the girl- Lire. She sat at the left of the girl, Amy sat next to her. They were talking to each other, but it wasn't so audible from my area. I shook the thought of eavesdropping and climbed up the nearest tree and sat on its branch.

I closed my eyes... After a while...

"What do you think... happened?" I opened my left eye.

"To whom... the girl?" It was Ryan and Ronan. Sure of it. No one answered, so I guess Ryan nodded,

"I don't know." Ronan answered, I observe as he sat under the tree I was on. Seriously. Can't they even sense my presence?

"I mean, don't you think maybe... Just maybe... She killed her clan?"

I opened my right eye and stared at Ronan as he stare at Ryan questioningly, "Where the hell have you even heard that?"

"I don't... know. I said maybe." Ryan stared back with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, yeah." Ronan yawned as he lean on the tree and looked upwards. But before he met my orbs, I was able to pull back and pretend I was asleep.

"Lass," he paused, "What do you think?"

And it never worked.

"OMG, Lassy's there?" asked the orange haired druid. I shrugged and sat.

"No, I'm not here." I answered sarcastically.

"…Right." Ryan slowly shifted his gaze from me to Ronan, then to the girls.

"Brings me back to the subject," says Ronan, "What do you think Lass?"

"How should I know?" I stopped before continuing, "After all I wasn't there when the incident happened."

Ronan raised a brow and stared at me with a annoyed look, "What?" I questioned. "You were asking for answers. I gave you some."

After that he completely looked away. Then I held my self.

"I'll go over there." Ryan somehow sighed,

"Wait, Ryan, I'll come. See you Lass." I felt a bit bashed at the way he pronounced my name. It was hard...

I watched them walk away. After that I sigh and leaned back to the trunk of the tree.

How could I be so reckless? I didn't meant it. Seriously.

No, really. I didn't. I wanted to sound like that but I didn't knew he'd react like that.

You should say sorry.

Yeah... I want to. But how? Nah... He'll never accept it. No one does. All they do after what I say is that they'll ignore me for days...

Let it be; everything would be just fine.

It wouldn't

It would...

No,

Yes.

DAMN! I'm arguing with my thoughts again...

I shook my head. And from the branch I leaped and landed at the grass gracefully. I looked ahead, there were the chase... The only people I consider my family... After I regained my conscious.

"Thank goodness I didn't have to wake you up." I caught Jin smiling at me. "Well, Amy, Elesis and Lire, together with Ryan and Ronan suggested you carry the girl." what?

Amy tapped him twice at his shoulder, "Yup, yup!"

I just raised my right brow at Jin as he led me under the tree where I found the girl still past asleep.

"Everyone here?" asked Elesis. "Yeah." Ronan answered. "Okay, let's head back."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, it's done. c; Double Chapter today!<strong>


	2. Into the Chase

**Here's the second Chapter. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: xhAna doesn't own Grand Chase.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

The sun is about to rise when we got back. We went inside the castle and first searched for the Knight Master. We found her inside her office room with blazing scarlet eyes staring back at us.

"Hi Exii!" Amy exclaimed happily despite fighting the urge to fall asleep. Jin would probably catch her anyway.

The grumpy woman flashed a small smile in return and said, "Report."

"Mission complete." said Elesis with a proud smirk.

Then, the chase had searched for places to sit on. Ronan sat beside Ryan and Lire on the couch. Jin and Amy sat at singles as Elesis and I stood straightly.

Tell me, how can I sit with this girl sleeping? Well... Yeah, I could probably do it, but she might wake up.

Wait, you might get the wrong thought. It's not like... err, that I care about her or... anything.

"The entire Magician party at Anad's cave is annilihated except for the one Lass carries within his arms." Ronan answered.

"I'm sleepyy..." Amy uttered with a dreamy smile plastered on her face. Wonder why.

I gave a small grin at Jin who was taking the opportunity to stare at his princess. Jin stared back with a failed glare due to embarrassment.

"Have you found anything of a clue of who could have done such thing?"

"It could be the girl." Lire said absent mindedly.

"Has the same thought." Ryan muttered sheepishly.

Seriously? How could this idiot ever be the one to kill her own clan with eyes of fear when Ronan and I saw her?

"Lass and I declines the thought." a pause, "I don't think she's the one responsible because, when Lass and I saw her, she was very afraid of us. Almost like a phobia to humans..."

Ryan's mouth formed an 'O' as he stared at us with delight. "She talked to you guys?"

"She was pushing us away." I cleared.

"Oh, and then she fell asleep because of tiredness and Lassy caught her and then they kissed and she woke up and-"

I quickly turned to the now-wide-awake-super-hyper Amy, "Nothing like that ever happened!"

"Oh, c'mon Lassy!" Amy cheered, "Don't be shy!"

"I'm not shy! You're making up stories!" I semi-shouted, damnit. Could this girl even understand things?

"Lassy and the new girl sitting on a tree~" the damn pink demon began singing.

"New girl? She's already a part of us?" This was when I noticed Elesis fell asleep, while standing.

We all stared at her.

"What? What did I missed?" Elesis questioned, "Hey, I'm not sleeping okay? I just closed my eyes for moments."

"And you began snoring." Ryan added.

"I said I wasn't, wolfboy!" the red head sword wielder shouted in return.

Exii cleared her throat. I heard Ronan let out a soft sigh. "Guys, calm down. Let's finish the meeting."

Their ranting slowly died out.

"Ronan and Lass, I presume you found the survivor?" Exii asked.

"Yes." Ronan answered, I nodded.

"Did she do any display of skill?" the two of us shook our heads.

"Did you saw her eye color?" Her eye color? Why the heck would she ask us her eye color. "Amethyst." I answered anyway. I was surprised when I saw the Knight Master shrug and sigh.

"Dismissed." Exii told us. I saw Elesis, Jin and Ryan race out of the room. "And leave the girl at the infirmary," I nodded and began my way towards the infirmary.

xx

The sun was up when I reached my destination. Good thing the room was near the kitchen. I kicked the door open and placed the girl on the first bed I saw. There were three in all. The room is green, with splashes of white (since Ryan insisted; he said something about color green being able to help soothe one's eyes). I covered her with the sheets and turned to leave.

"Hey Lass!" Lire greeted me as I stepped into the kitchen. "Do you also want to drink milk?" I nodded and sat at the chair beside Ronan.

"So... why do you think Exii asked about her eye color?" Ronan started the conversation.

"Maybe it's something related to the Anad magician or something..." I answered placing my chin over my right hand, then placed my right arm over the table.

"Agreed." Lire said, "But guys, do you know anything about the legend of Anad?"

"I know few details..." the royal guard muttered as Lire placed two glass of milk over the table and drank the one she had in hands. "I've read before that Anad was once Exii's team mate. Only five formed the Grand Chase back then. The clan of Swordsmen, Exii; the magicians, Anad; the assassin clan, Tye; the magic swordsmen, Byii and the Archers, Lori. Byii had died of cancer, Anad wasn't able to save him... then she had gone missing. Everyone went looking out for her, it took years but she was never found."

Anad huh. A grin spread my face.

"Oh... I know that look, Lass." I just heard Lire say, "No. You won't go out looking for Anad to receive the bounty."

I let out a sigh at her and stood up, leaving the glass, "Fine." then I head out and went to my room to get some forsaken rest.

**xx**

"WE'RE SOOOOOOOORRY!" I opened one eye. Damnit, couldn't a guy get some sleep?

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, JIN, RYAN!" I heard... Elesis' voice echoing through the gawd damn corridors of this stupid place.

Seconds later, something went boom and crash. I let out a soft sigh and stared at the blue clock over my desk, 2:38 PM. Alright, enough sleep. Standing up, I took a quick shower then got dressed and left my room using the window.

It was a very peaceful day. I was heading towards Ryan's garden (more like forest!), when just I heard another explosion, instincts made me stare at the direction and I figured it was from the infirmary. What the...

Hurriedly, I entered the room through the windows.

I froze.

There was the girl, her left leg knelt to support her body, and had grabbed Exii's collar. Her hands were blazing with fire.

"Where am I?" she raised her voice.

Wow, thanks for the sense of gratitude.

I made myself invisible, took a kunai from my pocket and placed it over her throat.

"Let go of her collar or your head dangles off..."

I heard her let go a small sigh. She did as told. So I did the same on her.

"Okay, I'll give you another chance to answer." Exii spoke. "What happened back at Anad's cave and where is she now?"

"Anad...?" she questioned and sat properly at the bed. "Tell me where I am first."

Damn this girl. Wouldn't she just answer?

I aimed my kunai at her. She cringed.

Not bad for a magician.

"Put your weapon down, Lass. We won't get any answer through violence."

I obeyed. Then I turned and leaned at the wall.

Exii returned her gaze to the plum haired girl over the bed. "Miss. You're currently under Grand Chase mansion's roof."

"Why am I here?" she crossed her arms.

"Your clan leader had alerted us for help. She asked us to save all the magician at Anad's cave." Exii replied.

I saw her dangle her feet and started to swing it. She puffed her cheeks moment later with a small pout, "Clan leader, boohoo. You could've just let me died there." her expression lingered and was replaced by a sad one as she stare at the ceiling, "You got tricked. By this woman you're addressing as Anad."

"How did you say so?"

"She's using us, can't you see?" Now she closed her eyes. "All of us. We're all trained only to be a sacrifice in order to revive fallen monsters."

Anad... Why is her name just so familiar.

"Like Kaze'Aze?" I questioned silently.

She opened her eyes and stared at my direction, "Yes."

I cringed.

That damned witch who possessed me was revived by her and her clan?

"I see." Exii uttered.

Now I don't wonder why her clan is annihilated. Tsk.

Suddenly, she plopped down the bed and smiled a sheepish smile. Her arms were spread wide, "It feels so good to be able to speak freely."

What does she mean?

Exii then stood, "What is your name?"

The girl stared at Exii, "My name's AP18."

"From now on you'll be called Arme." the Knight Master stood up, and turned to the door, "And please remove your skill that blocked the exit."

AP18 or... Arme, sat up hastily and scratched her head, "Sorry." she blinked and smiled, "There, it's gone."

"Thank you." Exii said.

Now the door opened hastily and Elesis barged in first, aiming her sword at Arme. Then Jin stood in his stance beside the swordsman, Ronan at her right. Lire was aiming fire arrows and Amy just happened to pass by her right arm hugging a pink stuff rabbit and a glass of milk on her left hand in her pink pajamas.

"Hello guys, what's this about?" Amy asked and yawned. She turned to our direction and her eyes quickly bore a somehow... hmm... malicious glint. She began to ran, the things she clutched being thrown to the air and bumping who ever got in the way between her and the girl who sat on the bed.

Arme's surprisingly calm face turned into an expected feared expression, "W-what are you...?" she crept backward.

"A little sister!" Amy turned to Exii, "Can we keep her? Can we keep her?"

Arme crept backward again.

"Amy! We don't even know what that girl's real intention is!" Elesis slouched then sighed.

"Amy get back!" Jin exclaimed.

But the pink dancer didn't acknowledged their words. Instead she waited for the Knight Master's reply.

"Hm... It depends on her decision." with that Exii walked out to who-knows-where. The invisibility effect worn off by now...

Amy turned back to Arme with a wide hyper grin. This caused the girl to crawl again and this time... fell.

Or so they all thought because I was able to catch her.

And because of that she clutched my arms,

She looked up...

And our eyes met.

I just... didn't know what happened at the moment, but one thing for sure - I ain't blushing.

Amy accused me of that though.

I broke the stare and pushed her gently so she can sit back at the bed.

"Damn I said I'm not blushing!" I turned and kept my shaking hands (don't be stupid it's just cold okay?) then left using the damn windows.

**xx**

**Arme's POV**

I stared at the guy until he jumped out of the window. Seriously? Why is there even something defined as 'door' if the entrance and exit of a room is the all mighty windows?

I shivered again as I felt the pink haired girl crept towards me. I mean damn! Why is she even doing that to me? I mean no harm at all! (Not like I look like a threat at all.)

"Amy... Stop that..." the red haired guy slouched and pouted.

Okay... so Amy is her name. I KNOW THAT! I mean, they were all screaming her name minutes ago!

"From now on, you'll be my sister little Arme!" she shouted with an EEEEEEVIL smile. Amy... umm... literally dragged me to the hallway of this Grand Chase mansion.

Not too shabby.

The place was very clean, well built structures and polished floor.

After what seemed like eternity, Amy stopped in front of a pink door with a star sign and then jumped in, dragging me with her.

I tried to clasp the door frame, but this damn woman is far stronger. Then she closed the door and locked it.

With a grin plastered on her face, she ran to her... closet, I guess then pulled all kinds of dress she could pull. In a blink, there was a pile of different kinds of clothes scattered on the floor.

She made me try it all.

It took hours; she made me wear a cat dress, then a Gabriel knight, then a preppy dress, a fancy pink tank top partnered with a white skirt... and SOO much more!

Back at the cave they don't even let us wear such revealing things!

Well at least now, I get to talk and no one would ever stop me in doing so.

I just walked out with a pink dress up to the knees when we heard knocking.

Amy, who was sitting on the bed the whole time raised a brow, "Who is that? Can't you see I'm busy!" she yelled the last parts.

"Amy, it's us; Lire and Elesis, please open up."

"Oh!" Amy sheepishly leaped, landed in front of the door and then opened it.

The red haired, I assume as Elesis looked at my direction then looked away, covering her mouth with a faint snicker.

"I told you." she uttered to the blonde girl, Lire, I guess.

Lire shrugged and gave me a short glance. I stared back with a complete innocent look. Then Amy asked her what's wrong. The blonde replied with a, "Exii said you should go to the living room to hear out the announcements."

"Oh... okay!" Amy giggled and jumped outside. She smiled at me and raised her hand.

"And the girl comes." Elesis said, staring at me with an annoying smirk.

I raised a brow and felt a big fat question mark appear on the top of my head.

"Yay!" the pink haired girl walked again inside the room, pulled me again then closed the door.

As we walk towards our destination, Lire and Amy were having a soft conversation about something like new student, school and school ball. Whut?

After the walk on the endless hallways, we reached one of the biggest room;

What I guess is everyone was there, the red haired guy, Jin; then a brown haired one, an indigo, a white haired guy and a blue haired girl with different colored eyes.

Also, the Knight Master Exii was standing by the window.

Lire and Elesis joined their team mate; soon Amy also let go of the hand she was holding me with and walked through the others.

I flinched at the unexplainable feeling that hit me. They were all staring at me with mix emotions. I had the same feeling. A sad face was beginning to built upon my heart when Exii spoke,

"Arme, this is a special request courtesy of the Grand Chase and the two Queens of Bermesiah... Would you like to join the team in keeping peace?"

PEACE?

"No." I replied and begin to glare at her.

They all reacted to my decision. Especially Amy, she stood with teary eyes asking, "Why, little sister?" She has known me for only hours. Surely those are only crocodile tears.

"May I know the reason?" the indigo asked me.

"I **don't** make peace, I destroy it." I told them with a mischievous grin.

With that they all sweat dropped.

"Aww, please?" Amy whined.

"Nuh uh!" I exlaimed.

"PLEASE?"

"Nuh uh!" I crossed my arms and huffed. By time, I heard buzzing sound. What's that? Oh well.

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"No." I stuck my tongue out at her then placed both of my hands on my waist.

Amy sighed then turned to her right where Elesis was sitting, "Help me!"

"What? Why me?" Elesis asked.

"You don't want to? Fine, Lire please?"

Lire smiled sheepishly, "Okay." the blonde also stood up.

Amy turned back to me, "Please? Peace?" Lire bowed, "Please?"

Then I felt my tummy growl.

The brown guy and the red burst out laughing. "She's hungry!"

I huffed due to embarrassment, "I am not!" I denied.

In a flash, Amy was in front of me holding up a dish with an unknown recipe. Ack.

Then Lire with a roasted chicken, uhh...

"I don't... I don't eat any of those." I admitted shyly.

"Whaaat?" Elesis asked, "Then what do you eat?"

"Well, back at the cave, they only made us eat loaves of bread."

"At least that's nature friendly!" the brown exclaimed.

"They use grains of plants to make those, Ryan." the red told the brown.

The brown, Ryan stood up and yelled, "What? Then those people are EVIIIL."

"Jin, Ryan, shut up!" Elesis told them, "Or you'll face double the hurt I made you feel this morning!"

So she made the loud noise that woke me up.

Then something went another boooooooooom! My attention got caught and I saw Exii hastily dodge as a guy with black hair jumped in with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Exii, mission complete." he spoke and fixed his coat.

"Hey, do you guys hear any buzzing sound?" Lire asked. Hah! I knew I wasn't imagining things!

From the broken windows appeared a brown somehow, evolved bee like monster with fur.

"Eeek!" Amy yelped.

Even I panicked, it charged towards our way, I barely dodged and then held its soooooft fur, "FIRESTORM!" I exclaimed.

A blink later, the monster was roasted. My tummy growled again.

"Hiyaa!" Elesis charged and pierced the monster's side.

The tasty aroma was the first thing I smelt.

It was... delicious.

A grin crept my face.

"Whoa, dude that isn't edible!" I heard Jin say.

Ryan made puking noise.

Amy ran towards me, Elesis was staring with utter shock. The indigo jaw dropped, the silver raised a brow. Lire tried to pull me away.

"Miss Arme, that isn't edible!" Lire exclaimed.

"It ish!" I said with a smile as I grabbed Elesis' sword and opened the monster's fried body. "It taste like... bees!"

Ryan throwed up. I just knew it since Jin yelped.

Tell me, why am I enjoying this?

"Kidding! It taste like loaves." I smiled at Elesis and made a peace sign.

**Lass's POV**

I raised a brow the whole time. This damn girl is worst than Elesis. Or... maybe they're the same since Elesis doesn't devour monsters and she doesn't devour anything but loaves and monsters.

Though hell! I could seriously understand Elesis' situation and not... her.

After she was finish, (Nah, she didn't ate the whole drillmon) she stood and turned to Exii,

"If I always get to eat this, sure! I'll join!"

* * *

><p><strong>There. Second's done. Review please! c: <strong>

**~Because you make me smile. **


	3. Acceptance? Not really

**Ohh isshh yay! I'm back :3 School just started so... yeah. Don't have much to say here right now and I already got Chronicles of the Black Blood Chapter 13 done. Oh lol. I can't believe how lazy I am to upload. =(**

Hikari Yukihara: =) Aw waw! I've battled with you before? Wut's your IGN? Mine's x3Karasu... I'm not throwing Marionette away, for sure! I'm already working on a new chapter so ... yeah. XD Thanks for the review tho.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grand Chase~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

It was still dark when I got up and did my morning duties. After that, I fixed the bag I was going to use and left my room using the door. I made my way to the broken living room, reminiscing every memory about last night, left my bag there and proceed to the kitchen.

Ronan, Lire, Ryan, Jin, Amy, Mari and Seighart was there.

Lire was making the breakfast with Amy then the others were sitting at the table. I pulled one chair and sat down.

"Here!" Amy cheered and put a plate of pancakes in front of Ryan.

"Thank you!" Ryan smiled back and dug in. Wonder why he didn't react to it.

"Here's yours Jinny!" Amy said and placed the one Jin owns in front of him. We all smirked at him (except Mari).

While Amy turned to get Ronan his breakfast, he mouthed us words (which we didn't understand) with tint of red on his face.

Mari then stood and decided to take care of the Maple syrup and glasses of milk.

"Here!" Amy told Ronan.

After they were finished with everything,

Amy drank up the last bit of milk and asked, "Hey guys, where's my little sister?"

"And Elesis, that is." Ronan said.

"Hm..." Amy said, "Lassy you go check my sis and Ron you get Elesis for us, okay?"

"What? Why me?" surprisingly, Ronan and I answered in unison.

I stared at Lire, why won't she ask her instead?

"Don't stare at me, I'm going to cook them food!" Lire smiled.

"Not me!" Ryan said, "I still have to water my plants before we leave for school."

"Not me either! My work up isn't finish!" Jin said. "I have to finish or-"

"Or you'll get fat. Of course, I understand." I sighed at him.

"Now, shoo shoo!" Amy said.

With no escape, I did as told.

Her room... was at the last floor next to mine.

I knocked once, then twice, then trice, and no answer. So... I decided to do what I later regretted.

I opened the door (which wasn't locked) and saw her lying at her bed, her blanket twisted and turned, revealing the tank top she wore yesterday but was a bit up, showing her body until her diaphram. She snored lightly, her right arm hugging her spare pillow.

"Lassy! What took you so long!" I heard Amy's voice from my side.

I felt my face heat up. Damn teenage hormones.

"Whoa!" Amy giggled, "That's peeking!" she tapped me. I turned to stare at her with a failed glare. "I can't believe this...!" she began to squeal, "Lassy's blushing! Damn!"

"For damn's sake, my name isn't Lassy and I'm not blushing!" I turned and began to walk back to the others.

I just knew I would regret this.

**xx**

**Arme's POV**

Ice cream~ Cookies~ Drillmon! Hahahah!

Oh no, wait! Where are you going?

"Arme...!"

Wait, please! Don't leeeeeeave me!

"Arme!"

I was zapped back to earth. I opened my eyes and saw Amy staring back at me.

"Yes?" I sat up and yawned.

"Time for school, time for school!" she exclaimed. Wow, she's a great alarm clock, alright.

Oh yeah. Yesterday, just after I accept the invitation of being a Grand Chase member, Amy and Lire escorted me to this room and told me to sleep early because I would join them in going to school.

I was stuck with getting bored, or going to study AGAIN.

Again, because, during all of those sixteen years, I was kept in a place and was made to study different kinds of skills to get stronger, better, and end up as a sacrifice.

My sister ended like that.

She's so strong and yet she was just sacrificed. Her life, her power, she could have ended as a legend but no! She was killed merciless then her blood was used in a damn 'culture'.

"Arme, hey! We're going to get late!" I felt Amy tap my shoulder. "C'mon, take a bath in my room and I'll give you some uniform..." she just pulled me.

**xx**

**Lass' POV**

I sighed and sat down next to Ronan at the living room.

"Hey guys!" Ryan came along. He held a pot of plant and placed it next to the couch.

"Ryaaan!" Lire exclaimed from somewhere around the mansion. She ended up at the living room with a cloth, wiping out the mud trails Ryan made. "What did I told you about your garden boots?"

"Ah... To leave them outside?" Ryan answered.

"Yes. Now what are you to do?" Lire asked.

"Wipe the trails of mud!" the happy go lucky guy exclaimed. The blonde handed him the cloth when just she gave us glances.

"What happened to you both...?" She asked, "You two look like you're both fried."

Ronan sighed, "I almost got my head sliced, again."

Ryan snickered, "What about you Lassy?"

"My name is not Lassy. How many damn times do I have to tell you that?" I groaned.

"I think he got pwned." Lire rubbed her chin, "What happened with Arme?"

"Tell us!" Ryan squeaked and stared at me. Ronan also stared at me with pure interest in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and face palmed, "It's nothing, the idiot's just a little too hard to wake up."

"Details please." Ronan said with a small smile.

Oh... I do NOT want to recall the events earlier.

"That's just... it." I finished.

Thankfully we heard Amy's voice, breaking the attention from me.

"Guys! She's done~ My master piece!"

Arme did walked in. Her gaze was a bit hesitant to stare at us but she did anyway.

She wore, I think Amy's old uniform. It was a bit short, the white blouse was supposed to be long sleeve, but her's ended at mid-arm, just passing through the elbow. The length was fine and even the red skirt's.

"Apparently, I have no vest to lend her, since my two other got burnt." Amy explained.

"Courtesy of some cook." I remarked and gave Lire a small glance. Lire glared in return.

"Oh, yeah. Arme in case you still don't know, the blonde's Lire, the brown's Ryan, Ronan for the indigo, and the guy that was peeking on you earlier is Lass."

Yeah... whatever... wait, what! I do NOT peek on girls!

"Lassy? I thought nothing happened?" Ryan whined.

"I am not peeking on her, Amy!" I yelled. Well, with that, the damn teenage hormones reacted again.

"Lassy boy, eh? Peeking on the new girl?" Seighart then entered the room, running one had through his hair.

I sighed in annoyance. Then Mari came behind him. And Jin with towel around his neck, "Time to go?" Jin asked.

"Yes." I answered and stood up. I took my bag and head to the portal. The others followed behind me but Ronan caught up first.

"At least you were only caught peeking,"

"I am not peeking!" I replied.

"Yeah, whatever," He whispered, "When I just had to wake Elesis up, she pulled me to a tight hug and murmured something about not wanting to wake up."

"Boys would die just to experience what you did." I told him in a matter of fact tone.

"And they would carve to see what you did." Ronan returned. We both smirked.

"HEYY WAAAAAAIT!" Elesis' voice rang last.

Ronan and I got over the portal, and left to school.

**xx**

**Arme's POV**

Actually... I didn't have any clue about what's going on. But I heard something about eating decent food so I agreed on stepping at a blue substance they call 'Portal'.

Amy was standing beside me, giggling as she talked things to Lire. I didn't bother eaves dropping and when everything flashed into a bright light, the three of us were transported to another area where there are a lot of people walking around and chatting blatantly.

I turned and saw Elesis, Jin, Mari and what was the other guys name? I think... Amy called him Seiggy, so Seiggy's the name.

I flashed a smile as we all began walking, "Where are we?" I asked.

"Welcome to a place called School." Elesis answered, somehow sarcastically. I ignored the sarcasm anyway.

The place was huge, made of brick for a fact that everyone there was showing modernity. Is there even such word? Ugh. I don't even know what they call those things...

"Hey Arme, let's visit the Principal's office first."

I turned to stare at Ronan and Lassy? Did I got their names right?

"Aww, see you later Arme." Amy said as we past into a split road. Amy, Lire and Elesis took the left turn, Mari took the right one and I bid her a small good bye. Then, the three of us took the road in front of us.

I was silent the whole time. I tried not to ask weird things but damn, curiosity is eating me. For the sake of formality, I didn't ask why we stop in front of a wooden door with a different language carved on top of the door frame.

"Here we are," Ronan flashed a smile and knocked twice.

"Come in," we heard a voice ring from inside.

The indigo guy opened the door, and revealed a very classic room for people who holds the highest rank.

"Excuse me, here she is."

I stood before two women. Identifying Exii as one of them.

"Oh god..." the second woman let out a soft utter as she caught sight of me. This made me very uncomfortable. After a flat one minute later, Exii cleared her throat and this took the woman back to earth.

"I am sorry," she shrugged, earning a short glare from me. "I am Lori, one of the three founders of Serdin Academy. May I know your name?"

"No. Let's get this done." I answered. Ohh, I hate being judged on. They give me cold shoulders, and I would do the same. Heck, maybe doubling it.

"Uhh... Okay. What is your job?" Why would I tell her? Probably she look at me the same way she've done before. She would just despite me and... maybe loathe me.

"I don't have any." I heard someone in the room gasp, but I didn't care who. I just stared non chalantly at the woman judging me like dirt.

The Lori woman turned hastily to Exii with a questioning look, but Exii's gaze remained neutral.

"Okay..." Lori shrugged once more, "Then you will be going to the same class as Amy and Lass. Your rank would be F and job: novice."

"Thank you." I tried to flash a polite mask but it slipped so I just turned and left the room.

**xx**

**Lass's POV**

She left the room with a neutral look I first saw on her face. That girl sure is pissed off. Well, who would when you see someone grimacing that obvious at you?

Take note: She cares about getting judged like anyone else.

"I thought she was a magician? A mudblood for instance."

I took the mudblood part and closed my eyes to sigh. After that, I reo pened it again to stare at Ronan who was blazing with curiousity.

"May I ask what a mudblood is?"

Lori was taken back at Ronan's question. The woman straightened up and stared at the floor.

"The two of you would be told of this since you are now aware." She uttered and stared into our eyes, "There are only two kinds of magicians introduced to this school. The black magicians; referred as the battle magicians and the white magicians, the healers. But there is another kind of them that went extinct. The mudbloods. Cross breed of white and black magicians."

"What the hell is wrong with that then? Wouldn't you prefer magicians who can use both black and white magic?" I asked, trying to hide the sparking anger.

"Mudbloods," Exii took the explanation, "Mudbloods are able to summon. That's the difference dispite the crossiong of abilities. And what's wrong with summoning you ask? Well, they use their blood to summon monsters against other tribes."

"Wait," I paused, "This is getting a little too confusing. What's with the tribes?"

"Are they killers or something?" Ronan raised a complicated brow.

"Yes. You can put things that way." said Lori. "Mudbloods are then categorized as enemies to all tribes. Even their own tribe hated their existance. So all of the tribes came into a conclution to kill all Mudbloods and forget anything had ever happened."

"But if all Mudbloods are killed then Arme...?"

Then, damn bell rang.

There was silence after the signal was given.

Exii broke it with a, "I think, both of you should go to your respective class rooms. And Lass, since you're in the same room as Arme, please keep an eye on her. This is a secret mission for you and Ronan."

With no longer capabilities of declining the job, we accepted and walked out of the door. Ronan closed it and uttered a small, 'see you later'.

But from the wall, Arme leaned silently, I don't even know if Ronan noticed her but she sure is a bit stealthy.

I motioned her to follow me with her usual amethyst expression. A happy one- netural.

"Why did you chose to be a novice?" I asked, not looking at her, but she was keeping pace with me.

"Well... I don't think she needs to know." She smiled a small smile to me.

I shrugged, "You do not know what's life being a novice in this school."

"Yes, but I'll try and deal with that." Arme replied, her gaze was ahead and never loosing the cool composure. I looked at her at the corner of my eyes and she smiled back.

We took a turn and saw Ryan passing by.

"Hey dude, whoa. Hooking up with the new girl?" Ryan asked.

My brows twitched, "Shut up."

"Good morning." she greeted Ryan.

The three of us walked around and us, being only Sophomores, were left in front of the room. Ryan is Elesis, Jin, Mari, Lire and Ronan's classmate.

"Hurry up wolfboy, class has begun." I smirked playfully.

"Bye you two, see you at home!"

I turned in front of our advisery class door, slid it open then closed. I walked straight in, and told our teacher about the new student. Then I went to seat at my usual seat - near the window.

"Ah class, today on, a new student will be joining us. So everyone, be nice to her okay?"

Gossiping began in the room.

"Psst, Lass. Thank you for guiding her." Amy acknowledged my presence. Her seat is beside me.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied.

The door then, slid open, now revealing the new girl.

* * *

><p><strong>There! Chappie done. =)<strong>

**See you next week!**

**-Kara**

**Spinemon, Coralmon, Magmon, Vinemon**

**Hm... Did some digimon escaped to join the Grand Chase world? **


	4. First Day

**Heyya. =) Guess what! It's SIX more months 'til Christmas! x3  
>Eh...! I'm not excited! *Giggles* a little... maybe.<strong>

**Well, without further adou, here's Chapter FOUR~! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

"Hello. My name's Arme." the plum haired girl had both of her hands on her side as she smiled.

"Okay, any questions regarding her?" Mr. Nits asked. I grimaced at those people who dared to raise their hands.

"What's your rank?"

"I'm an F." we all heard gasps. From the girls, the boys and even Amy.

But what surprised them the most was her job - Novice. The class burst out into disgusted sounds.

I knew it would turn out this way. I should have convinced her when I had the chance.

But that girl, all she did was smile.

I wasn't painted, or even in a split of second change.

I let out a small sigh.

_'She's a magician, right, Lassy?'_ Amy sent a small note.

_'Yeah. Lori pissed her off by her weird stares, causing her to lie and then... Here she is.'_ I returned the letter to the pink haired girl then shifted my gaze at the plum.

"What's your last name?" one bravely asked.

This was when her masked cracked, "I don't have any last name." she admitted then smiled again.

"How is that? Are you not born in a family?"

"Well, in a place where I've been from everyone is a family to me."

It was a half lie.

She was asked to sit in front of me. Amy had smiled at her and gave her a small note.

The classes resumed with the two exchanging pink paper. I don't even know if they're listening but I am

not myself.

Time went by and came lunch.

To me and Amy's surprise, the girl is most excited to take lunch. So excited that she rushed out of the

room even before the teacher could.

"Let's go Lassy." Amy uttered with a smile, skipping her way to the exit.

But there are some gossipers that couldn't make their words a little less audible.

"How is it she gets to hang up with Amy when she's a novice?"

"Yes novices like her doesn't even deserve to sit anywhere near Lass or Amy."

"Maybe she's a rich girl and she bribes the teachers to hang with them."

Oh man, only if they know who she is. I sent them a deadly glare and followed the two outside.

"Hey Lassy, you're so slow, 'ya know." the plum told me with a playful smile.

I snapped and sent her a glare, "My name is not Lassy."

"Then what? Lassei?" she smirked back in return.

"Are you dumb or it's just, you can't understand?" I returned.

"I chose or."

"It's not even a question. It's an insult." I raised a brow at her.

"Oh. Then next time don't ask." I was surprised. This is one of the times I ran out of damn words to say.

Stupid girl and her stupid ways to hit a comeback.

Amy giggled, "Alright you two love birds, break it up."

"What? No! He started it!" She muttered, pointing me with her index finger.

"You're the one to talk." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then I began walking.

Both of them caught up hastily as Amy began blabbering about fixing her hair and stuffs, then a topic that they should go to the town and buy clothes to wear the coming Saturday.

The stupid girl, with surely no other option agreed.

**xx**

The time we reached the cafeteria, people began squealing.

I kept my pace ahead but was staring at the two from the corner of my eyes.

Amy was so used to it, but not the girl we're with.

Her gaze was unease though still had the smile she was wearing.

Finally, we came across the counter, and the cafeteria woman gave each of us trays of food. Shorty had

hers only loaves.

The three of us (but mainly me) searched for the others and at the usual table we found them eating and laughing. Lire and Ronan were grinning at me.

Amy and Arme sat next to Mari, Elesis, Ryan and Jin. I sat next to Lire and Ronan.

"Three point five seconds longer than the usual cheer." Lire claimed.

I let out a sigh at her.

Well you see, not to be bragging but through the battles we've won and the people we've saved, the whole Chase became popular. I wanted to remain my profile silent but the moment I agreed to correct the misdeed I've done, it wasn't an option anymore.

The rest of the day had turned out so boredly. None of the events seem interesting enough except for

the 'new novice girl hanging out with the Grand Chase'.

Seriously. I just wish they know really what her job is.

I mean, wait! Again, don't get things mixed up okay? I don't care about her or anything so don't break out smiling!

I just don't want her to get insulted. She doesn't deserve to be insulted after everything she have gone

into.

**xx**

**Arme's POV**

"We're home!" Elesis cried and plunged into... somewhere.

I let out an exhausted smile as I plopp down the couch with everyone else.

"What a day." Lire remarked and panted.

Silence filled the air. Yeah, who knew ordinary school could be this tiring? But that school is nothing

compared the education we receive back at the cave.

We barely even eat. We barely even sleep but we were taught, almost everything.

From cooking, cleaning, to the advanced skills and using other kinds of weapon.

Those darn girls doesn't even know the Alchemist stunt. Sure, it isn't much of a point, but I wish they

could teach them better than that. And, those, what do they call themselves, I think Healers should

concentrate on the power exiling their body and not how they would look. It's damn annoying, 'ya know.

Before I realized, Lire had gone of with Amy and Mari to cook.

I realized Elesis was eating the fridge and Ryan had gone of to water his plants again.

Jin followed the girls and watched them cook (but we all know that it's Amy she's watching) and Lass had gone off to train. Ronan was missing, and I didn't noticed which direction he went.

I was sitting with particularly no one, so I decided to find open space.

I feel weak when I don't use magic, despite not telling the highers at that school what my real job is. I plan to keep it anyway.

After minutes of roaming around not finding any exit to go outside, I decided to just head back to the

living room (which is surprisingly fixed as if nothing happened) and memories made my tummy growl.

I stared outside the window and found the setting sun; the sky was like an abstract of warm and cold

colors - it was beautiful. I lifted the lock and stared outside. Two floors couldn't hurt, right? I jumped and

landed not how I expected to be.

I cursed words out and when I looked ahead, I found Lassy slashing through the scattered dummies.

After an awesome combination, he shealted his weapon and talked but not staring at me. "What is it you want, shorty?"

It hit a nerve. I snorted. "Like you're not the shortest among the boys, hypocrite?"

He snickered, "Heh, you sure got a mouth."

"Tell me about it." I grinned. "So what's your job thingy?"

"I'm a Striker. Evan Striker. It's a thief's fourth job." He replied. I raised a brow, "No, I'm not the kind of

thief you're thinking, braniac."

"Oh." I chuckled, "So Lassy,"

"My name is not Lassy!" Lassy snapped. "How many damn times do I have to tell you that?"

"Alright, sheesh. You don't need to shout." I paused, "What's your name then?"

"It's Lass." he turned to stare at me.

Those azure orbs I'm always fond of seeing.

I broke into a snicker, "Lass? Isn't that a girly name? Wait, it does mean girl."

"Look at you, aren't you also a hypocrite. Isn't Arme a masculine name?" he returned.

We were smirking at each other until someone decided to break it,

"Arme! Lass! Time for dinner!"

I was amazed on how fast he dashed, passing through me and back up at the open window.

"Hey!" I shouted, "What about me?"

"Find the entrance Shorty!" he replied in a teasing tone.

"My name isn't Shorty, Lassy!"

"Well, I'm not Lassy as well!"

I sighed and slouched. I turned and figured that the sun was already no where to be found. Gotta find

entrance before it gets darker than it already is.

Several minutes later...

...and I'm just half way done. Not a single trace of any kind of door or even just anything low enough for

me to burst into.

Until I caught sight of a window near, a garden.

I turned to the garden first, it was beautiful.

Just below from where I was standing, a path of bricks was made. It led somewhere farther but it was

dark so I didn't bother going there. There were bushes at the sidewalk, and roses bloomed all over, the

soft chirping of birds could be heard because of silence.

The breeze was cold and everything momentarily swayed, it made me... somehow a little happier inside.

I walked towards the bushes and examined one white rose I first saw. I smelt and tried to pick it, but

didn't fairly succeeded without injuring my self of thorns.

"Ryaaan!" I was brought to earth as I turned and saw Jin.

"Oh, hello Arme. By any chance, are you with Ryan?"

I shook my head and smiled.

"Okay." Jin decided to take the brick road and continued to find the other guy. I just stand still at the spot and held the rose in my right hand. Maybe I could find the entrance with those two to help me.

"Hey'ya Arme." it was Ryan. Jin was walking beside him. "It's beautiful here isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes. You made all of these?"

"Yup. I'm a pretty good landscaper. Maybe I could be like that one day." Ryan replied

"Um... so... Do you guys know where the entrance is?"

"Don't you know where it is?" Jin chuckled, as I nodded again. "I mean, how did you get here? It's not like you jumped out of a window or something."

He paused as I sheepishly smiled.

"What the hell? You could've gotten hurt, 'ya know!"

I shook my hands, "I'm not."

"But your hand..." Ryan paused, "Ohh! You picked a rose?"

"Uhh... Yeah. Can I?" I asked.

"Sure. One at a time though." Ryan smiled, "And just keep it to yourself unlike someone here that picks

up three red roses at a time to give to someone he really, really loves and yet he denies it."

"Shut it, wolfboy!" Jin snapped.

We began walking.

"Oh yeah? Make me!" at this Ryan began to run.

"Damn you!" Jin cursed and ran after Ryan.

This is so awesome. THEY LEFT ME BEHIND.

With again lost attempts, I decided to use the window next to the garden.

Luckily... It was locked. I tried to push it, kick it, but it wont budge.

So I grinned and placed my hand over it, "Fire bolt!"

With concentrated energy, the window was broken but I had to let it get colder a bit before jumping

inside.

What I forgot is that, the floor from the outside and the inside were uneven. It was much deeper on the

inside.

So I fell again.

I cursed and looked ahead - at least I'm already inside. I could kick the three's asses for leaving me behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaaaaoo~ So how is it? I'm planning to double chapter update! =)<br>**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review. **

**-Kara~ **


	5. Day by Day

**Here is it! I just really can't wait for more weeks. . I'm getting IMPATIENT... I always am. =(**

**Erm...**

**ICE CREAM ANYONE? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

"Armee! What took you so loooong?" Amy exclaimed and stared at me.

I smiled and walked inside the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm a little not too good with directions." Who would be when you're in this kind of place? After I got in the infirmary, I walked outside and through the halls. Somehow, some of the paths were freakishly the same. I just had to find the way Amy had lead me to her room and then return to the stair case so I'll see the living room that is connected to the kitchen.

It took me half an hour...

I plastered my face with an evil glare, "So as to Mister Lassy, Jin and Ryan who all left me behind."

Lass was smirking in return. Jin was obviously nervous and Ryan almost choked to the fruit he was munching.

"You left my sister, you three!" Amy exclaimed.

Jin didn't dared to look at Amy, I leaned at the wall and smirked.

"Well, Ryan was teasing me about-!" he paused and covered his mouth.

"What's that Jin?" Ryan teased.

"Well, well. What do we have here. You guys didn't even wake me up." To my side, Seighart stood. He acknowledged me and sat beside Ryan.

"Arme, you should begin to eat." Lire motioned me to sit next to her and Amy. Foods were on the table and I don't eat any of it.

Though I caught glimpse at a pink... something.

"Ohh, do you want to eat cake Arme?" Ronan asked. I nodded and he passed me the plate of cake. I sliced myself some and placed it on my plate. I took the fork beside the plate and took a bite.

"So... Can I ask the reason why you didn't told Lori your job, Arme?" the indigo asked.

I felt the happy mood I had go away. Everyone was silent including Elesis who was digging on her food.

"It's... nothing." I said and buried myself with the cake.

"It isn't nothing, 'ya know." Lire said in a worried tone.

"People began talking about a purple haired girl with no last name. She's a novice and yet she hangs out with the Grand Chase." Ronan said, "What I mean is, you should go tell Lori what your real job is."

"And what? Get judged again? Didn't you saw the way she looked at me? At that point I already know that she knows what I really am." I spoke. I never stared at any of them. Only at the way I was slicing the cake in pieces. "She was disgusted of me. And I know everyone else would also be."

"Don't say that." Amy whispered.

I looked at her at cracked a smile, "Of course, I didn't act like that to any of you because I didn't saw it in your eyes. You were all... welcoming me with open arms. At first, I was scared that it was only a poker face, but... No. You were all real. And I thank you all for that."

"You're making it sound like you are about to die or something, 'ya know." Elesis told me. I smiled at her, "Sorry."

"Okay. If that's what you want." Ronan paused, "What do you plan to do now?"

The earlier mood returned.

"Live a life like a Novice. Never use magic at all." I spoke and continued eating.

"But what if... They don't stop treating you like that?" Amy asked. By now, everyone's already finished eating.

"I'll be used to it by time." I told them. "And, it wasn't like it was any different from what they treated me back at the cave." I finished eating. "Besides," I uttered and got myself a glass of water, "I'm with you guys. I'm already okay with that."

"You're incredible." Jin remarked.

I smiled and began to walk away, "Tell me something else."

I headed to my room, surprisingly I wasn't lost. I closed the door and locked it anyway.

I lied down on my bed, and stared at the white ceiling.

Why did I just walked out?

I don't know why, but one thing's for sure... I wasn't afraid.

**xx**

The next day came with a usual routine; Amy woke me up and I took a bath. She made me wear a now long sleeved white blouse and an inch longer skirt. It wasn't just one pair though, there were 7 pairs. I left it over the bed and closed the door to my white-gray shaded room.

We walked through the halls. I was silent the whole time but I plastered a smile.

Amy was a little ahead of me and was keeping glances on me once in a while.

"Good morning everyone!" Amy greeted as she skipped into the living room. As expected, the Grand Chase were there, sitting. Except Seighart.

Amy told me before Seighart doesn't go to school anymore, so he stays here.

Elesis, who was holding up a toast, claimed that we should go now. I agreed.

When we arrived, darn people were screaming my comrades' names. I sighed and let myself walk last. Not without two hands tugging me from the side.

"You just don't stop abruptly like that." someone had whispered on my left ear. Goose bumps had stung my skin as I felt the person wrap its hand around my left arm and dragged me somewhere less crowded.

I figured it was Lass.

After I regained my composure I told him, "This is very OOC of you, Lassy."

"I couldn't just leave a companion in the middle of the crowd. Specially a Shorty like you that couldn't even find the entrance to the mansion."

I smiled, "Eh?"

We continued walking, "Can you remember those paths we took?"

After moments we reached the room, "Yes."

"Good. Now, I could leave you walking around alone, can I?"

I nodded. We walked inside and he whispered about some tour around the mansion.

It lightened me a bit. Amy chose to sit next to me,(Lass still sat behind me) and she still gave me pink notes about, was I alright?

I was surprised when she noticed that I acted different after the event last night.

I replied a simple, '_I am sorry._'

'_Just be yourself, Arme._'

I smiled and said, '_Thanks. I will._'

The day progressed and I didn't knew what I've done to get this tired.

But as I was walking through the silent corridors of the school, I met four girls who were staring the same disgusted look.

"May I help you?" I asked. Amy had gone into cheerleading practice while Lass was on soccer team.

"We just want to know what you have done to make Lass and Amy hang with you. You even walk with the Chase and use the same portal as them. Yet, you're only a novice. Why is that?"

"I'm sorry," I cracked a smile, "That subject is classified. Anything else?" They didn't replied. "I will be looking for my companions now. See you all later."

Just as I was able to pass through the last girl, I was stopped.

"Tell us."

I turned to them, "I can't."

"Why, did you bribe them with your money, rich girl?"

"No. I did not. Please stop assuming things. I am just a friend to them." I thought that was it, but no. One dared to place a knife over my throat.

"Tell me or I won't hesitate to kill you."

I chuckled, "Is that a threat? You don't even know how to hold a knife."

"Shut up and tell us!" the others whined.

"Oh, you wouldn't wanna know." I said. "Now let go before I turn your sorry asses into ashes."

I heard one gasp, "You wouldn't."

I snickered, "Of course I won't...!" then pushed the knife away, making blood trickle down my fingers. "...but, I would if I have to."

Only to that, they were already scared. Tsk.

I headed towards another place when I got a turn. All I want now is to go home and sleep. I stared at my hand and figured, the wound was healing quickly.

Anyway, since I don't know how to operate the portal, I have to wait for Lass and Amy.

Both of them were in the gymnasium. Luckily, it was easy to find. I cracked a smile as I walk in and sat on the bleachers.

I saw Lass. When he got the ball, he would kick it and he gets goal. Of course, the goal keeper wasn't able to block it. He was the ace. After every shoot he had, girls from the other side were squealing.

Why can't I ever live that kind of life?

Whistle blow. Their practice was over. On the other side of the gym was Amy walking towards me, saying that I should go home first because she had a lot of catching up to do. She asked if it was okay and I agreed.

But I was totally not. I bid Amy goodbye and turned to stare at Lass, and he wasn't there anymore.

Great. How am I able to go home?

The rest, Ronan, Lire, Elesis, Ryan, Jin and Mari weren't options; they left an hour earlier before we were dismissed.

Damn teacher.

"Boo." I was astonished; I turned and saw Lass wearing his school uniform. "You're waiting for me, aren't 'ya?"

"Ah, uh... well..."

"C'mon Shorty, let's get you home." he smirked at me again, which totally is annoying.

"Don't call me Shorty, Lassy."

"Same."

**xx**

"Welcome back!" Lire exclaimed from the living room. I ran towards the room and tackled her into a hug, "I missed you!" I said and looked into her eyes with a pleading look.

"She's just hungry..." Lass stated, he sat next to Ronan and threw his bag on the floor.

"I am not." I shot a glare at him. Ronan chuckled and I turned to stare at the kitchen, "Well, maybe a little..."

Lire broke down chuckling, I broke the hug and puffed my cheek.

"C'mon, follow me, I'm going to give you cake."

"Yay!" I did as told and stopped walking in front of Lire claimed as refrigerator. She opened it and looked for the cake... but,

"Oh, all gone."

"What?" I asked and raised a brow, I also peeked in but no, there wasn't any left.

"I think someone ate it."

I clenched my fists, "Who would dare eat the cake?" I stared at my hands and throw it in the air, wailing, "WHO DAAAAMN ATE MY CAKE?"

Someone had placed something on the sink; I turned my head towards the direction and saw Elesis licking her thumbs. When I pay the plate a glance, it was still covered with icing.

Ohhh I just know who ate it.

"DAMN YOU ELESIS!" I accused, pointing my index to her.

She gulped, "What did I do?"

"You ate my cake!"

"Heh," Elesis brushed her right shoulder and smirked at me, "I have seen no name on him so I doubt Mr. Cakey is yours."

"Hey guys," I heard Lire from behind me began, "Please let's not battle over just a cake-"

"JUST A CAKE?" Elesis and I questioned, turning to her. "It's Mr. Cakey we're talking about!" the red head shouted.

"Uhh... I'm sure we can talk this out..." Lire smiled sheepishly. "We can bake another-"

"I'm so gonna get all the cakes." Elesis told me with a scowl.

"You wish." I answered back.

"Then how about we end this all in a battle?" out of nowhere, she pulled a sword and aimed it over my throat.

I smirked, "Sweet. If we talk things like this, then we're gonna be best friends." I teleported away, just enough not to be quickly touched by the blade.

"Please you two... Break it out..." Lire uttered, turning to the living room's direction, "Guuuyyys! Ronan, Lass! A little help here!"

Elesis and I snickered. But I momentarily lost the cool image, "But if we're going to have a fight, we shouldn't do it here. Cuhz if the kitchen is no more, then we get no more Cakey."

"I agree, you're smart." Elesis began walking out of the kitchen.

I flickered the end of my locks, "I know, right?"

But at the moment, I teleported to my room, (Whoa, I can do that?) and returned with a staff on my right hand. By now, Lire have been literally gone mad; Ronan was having a 'please-don't' look at me. I reassured him with a smile and saw Lass, his usual smirk plastered on his face.

"So... what do you say we do it at the training ground?" Elesis turned to me, heading towards the window, and lifted the lock.

"Where is that?" I asked, following her.

"Here!" Elesis said and jumped off.

Ohh. So training ground is what you call that place I saw last the day earlier.

"Okay!" I answered back with a smile and hopped outside the window.

Elesis landed gracefully, and looked up to me.

Well, once again, I landed not so good. "Oww!" I exclaimed.

"Hah!" the red head cheered and ran to lean on one of the dummies.

"I'm so gonna see this." Lass remarked and landed after Ronan and Lire.

"Heyy, what's goin' on?" Ryan smiled and arrived before Jin did.

"Not worth my time, but I wanna see display of skills." Seighart grinned and lay down on the grass.

"Hm." Mari was also there, holding a robot within her arms, "Piro, piro!" the robot wailed.

I stood up and dusted my skirt. Then, I walked towards Elesis.

"Don't forget about me~" from above, we saw Amy gliding through the sky, and landed next to Lire. "I'll give the rules! First one down or out of the area loses!"

Is when I realized there was a circle in the area none of them had penetrated except me and Elesis.

"Ready!" Amy cheered, still wearing her cheerleading uniform and Jin was literally drooling over her.

I walked over the opposite side of Elesis'

"Set!" I aimed my staff towards Elesis. Her gaze seemed bother though.

"GO!"

"HIYAAAAAAAA!" Elesis exclaimed.

"Hey, wait! Elesis you're going the wrong way!" Ronan shouted.

"I'm going the right way! I need to go to the bathroom!"

owned.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. c: <strong>

**Um... See you soon and... please... **

**McDo Review lang naman gusto ko eh... at sundae! xD**

**~Kara**


	6. Frou Village

**Chronicles of the Black Blood**

**x**

"Aww man... And I was even looking forward to go to the town this Saturday." Amy sighed for the enth time.

"C'mon, there's always next time," Lire and I tried to cheer her up.

We were hopping over the platforms on the way to cross the nameless river.

Earlier this Thursday morning, we were asked to go to Frou Village because of paranormal activities - sudden disappearance of all the children.

"Are we there yet?" Elesis asked, she was walking behind Ronan.

"No, we would arrive predictably... tomorrow morning." Ronan said, looking at the map.

"What? Let me see!" Ryan exclaimed, he was peeking in.

"No, me!" Jin retorted, grabbing the other end of the map.

"Ryan, Jin! Don't you might-"

Tear.

We were all taken back.

Elesis gulped, "It's not torn apart, right?" she rushed over Ronan's side.

We caught up and took a peek. The indigo magic swordsman had laid down the now-torn-into-three-pieces map. The red head stood up and glared swords at Ryan and Jin. Literally.

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU TWO BE?"

"Nuu!" Ryan exclaimed, trying to dodge every slash. "Please! I want to live up to my 21rst Birthday!"

"OH WHO GIVES A DAMN, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE MAP'S JUST A PIECE OF-"

The wind blow. Hard.

It send the map pieces Ronan was trying to puzzle into different directions.

"Grab it!" Elesis turned from scolding Jin and Ryan.

I tried to catch one since a piece passed over my head but no..!

It's because I'm SHORT. I grumbled and ran for it; reaching... reaching...

And a pair of hands stopped me.

"Heck!" I shouted and turned. "Why did you-?"

"Do you want to drown?" I was taken back. When I looked up, Lass was staring at me with angry eyes.

I failed. The piece had just fell over the water. I lowered my gaze. Yes, I am just inches from drowning. But wait, I know how to swim...! Um... maybe not. But hey, it's just a secret between you and me, okay?

Curse me when it rhymes.

"I'll get it!" Amy exclaimed, hopping again on the platforms. She reached, and succeeded. Though it was already ruined. I watched her from the corner of my eyes as she walk towards Elesis and Ronan, handing them the piece.

Lire also arrived, the piece she got was still quite okay.

I let out a sigh as Lass let go and plop down under the shade of a tree.

I turned and faced them, "Is it okay?"

"Not so much, but it'll be." Ronan said.

"How are we gonna arrive there on time?" Elesis sighed. She turned to Ryan and Jin with a glare, sitting near Lass.

"I'm soorryy!" Ryan whined.

"Me too." Jin slocuhed.

"It's okay, I... kinda went to that village once, so I know how it looks like." Ronan said.

"Let's continue; pray that Ronan does remember the way to the village. Otherwise; both of you will be dead."

The druid and fighter gulped at the same time.

**xx**

The sky's already dark. We had stop near the river after Elesis and Ronan claimed where we should spend the night. All of us agreed though. After the whole day walking with only five minutes break every hour? Who would dare to disagree?

Apparently, Elesis and Ronan were trying to catch fish. No, Elesis claimed this as a competition. By the way Ronan was looking; it was evident that never did he want to disagree.

Aww, they're sooo mushyy.

I looked over to Lire and Amy who were making dinner, Mari was making tents, which I didn't even know someone had brought one. Jin was helding back Ryan from stopping Elesis and Ronan hurt his precious pet fishes and at the same time, breaking branches at the tree where he was attempting to tie Ryan on.

With them doing all the work, where do I fit in?

I let out a sigh, they settle things on their own. I turned and sat on the riverbank. Removing the violet boots Amy had gave me; well, actually it was a set, she call it... Armor Scout? wait, no... Scout Armor, yeah, that's it. Everyone else wore the same kind except in different color.

I could recall the remark Ryan gave me,

_'She works on everyone's set; so we get to wear different ones every time we go to missions. You disagree to wear it; your head's going down.'_

I gulped at the memory.

Snapping from the trance, I dipped both of my feet on the water, it was cold. Damn cold. I chose not to flinch though.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember at least a thing from my past.

_"Get to work." The horrid voice of the amethyst eyed woman. "I don't need any crying vibes at the blood so quit crying and concentrate on the way you wield your powers!" She had her back turned from me._

It was the reason I was hated by the other children, I was different...

Always... different.

Their eyes were black, blue, green, hazel, red, but never once another bore violet except me. They were treated dirt and all I get is half of theirs.

However, always getting in trouble doesn't exclude me from punishment.

I would always ditch practice and bring food to others that were carving for nourishment. Or, when I eavesdrop (and always end up getting caught without any information gained) and even try to use magic on the amethyst woman.

She claimed herself being Anad.

The woman Exii has been searching for years. The woman, who first proposed of using Black Blood in resurrecting dead monsters.

Necromancy.

I know the entire thing.

That mudbloods are born the same as other magicians, but as they grow up, their powers become uncontrollable; much, much powerful than their parents combined. However, along with the power is a limited life span. Once your blood turns black, pray you'll end up in heaven.

And if it wasn't the most obvious thing, I am a mudblood.

So... one day, I'll wake up, black liquid dripping from my wounds.

However, I do know two ways to avoid a mudblood's cursed death; a, never get exposed to too much magic, which is now not my option; b, give up magic. That sounds easy, sure, but guess what! I tried the second option before and miserably failed.

Now, this is something creepy... I managed to witness a case of offering.

Who it was is what I forgot. But we shared an important bond – I can feel it.

I stared at my right palm. The person was placed over a tablet with writings on it; his/her neck, hands and legs, shackled as a blade slowly cut over her/her throat and heart.

Just picture someone dear to you break out into packs of scream and you couldn't do anything; I was at the door as s/he was killed mercilessly, and later on discovered and held back by a woman with raven hair and fiery red eyes.

Then everything goes blank at that certain moment. But I do know I did something wicked those little memories.

Oh, how I lost sanity at those moments, ironically, it made me laugh - at how powerful I can be.

"Hey," I was snapped back to Earth. I turned to my left and saw Lass looking at me.

"Hello." I cracked a small smile.

He shrugged for moments before replying, "You seem odd today."

"Why did you say so?" I asked.

"First, it's already dark and you aren't whining of how hungry you can be-" What? I don't do that! "And, you aren't even an ounce angry at what I did to you earlier..." he paused and looked away, "Sorry 'bout that."

What did he... Oh.

"It's nothing!" I chirped and smiled, "Something was just, in my mind those moments... But," he looked at me and I smirked at him, "I can swim."

"Really now?" he smirked back, I nodded.

To my surprise, he stood up and slipped his hands on my legs,

"Hey what the!" I exclaimed as he carried me, "Put me down you idiot!"

And tossed me to the river.

"Gaghhh! Help!" I broke out wailing.

"Crap Arme, stand up." I heard Elesis from somewhere say. I did, and... the water was until my torso.

HEY I KNEW THAT, I WAS JUST PRETENDING!

Everyone, by now, was laughing. I am now soaking wet because of that mad white haired guy. I turned to him, his smirk growing with every moment.

"You could've seen your face, mermaid. It's priceless." he remarked and began to walk off.

It was when my face gone hot.

"Damn you!" I cursed.

"Uhh, Arme, you should get yourself dried now. I have everything in my bag, and Mari's already finished with the tent; pink one's ours."

I was still glaring at Lass's retreating figure.

"Arme... I'm serious, you're already red." Amy's worried face turned into a smirk, "Except, if that red isn't because you're catching cold, but because you're blushing! Hah! I'm so smart!"

I'm so going to get back on him one day.

I'm serious.

"Dinner's ready!"

DEADLY serio... wait, DINNER!

**xx**

We departed early the next morning, sun's just about to rise, and good thing Amy had a spare cloth for me.

Having different moods today is a burden.

Ryan and Jin were having a, 'LQ', as Amy claimed;

The fighter was glaring at the druid and the druid was lecturing the fighter, never to try and tie him again to a tree because a, it's hurting the tree and b, he'd stop himself from killing the killers.

"Are you crazy?" Elesis shouted, almost hitting him, "You always say that and the last time we didn't attempt to tie you, you broke everything in the area!"

"Including the tip of my precious hair!" Amy added.

I chuckled.

"Well...!" Ryan trailed off, probably looking for words as a comeback.

"Duck!" someone had shouted,

"Duck?" we all raised a brow.

"DUCK!" Duck...?

We stopped walking.

"DUCK!"

I saw Lire turned to a direction, "Guys! A strong blast of fire heading towards this way!"

"DUCK!" they sat down, I did too but,

... I still don't get it.

"Dude just dash away!" Jin told the still standing Ryan.

"Nuh uh!" He flashed a goofy smile, throwing his hands in the air, "GOOSE!"

I saw the blast, as if slow motioned in my eyes. Jin tackled Ryan.

And at the moment, we figured another love team momentum.

The red head guy landed over the druid, their faces inches from each other.

"Yo Ronan," the earlier voice had claimed, I raised my gaze to meet a man standing on the branch of the tree, with a wide grin.

Ronan acknowledge him has Atom.

The man had maroon hair and jet black eyes. He jumped down from the tree and shook hands with Ronan.

"I can see Ryan and Jin are getting developments in their friendship. What a shame, I thought they would end up with Lire and Amy." Atom had commented.

At this, the two broke the contact and stood spaces from each other, facing in different directions.

"Hah, what are you saying?" Jin crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you're so stupid for assuming things." Ryan said flickering his hair.

Elesis snickered, "Stupid idiots."

"I heard that!" they chorused.

Everyone chuckled.

Ronan smiled, "Guys, we've reached the destination."

**xx**


	7. Data Gathering

**Chronicles of the Black Blood**

**x**

**Lass's POV**

Ronan smiled, "Guys, we've reached the destination. Let's split up into four groups and quickly start the investigation. Fight if you have to."

"Does that mean I get to have Arme as my partner! This is soooo awesooome!" Amy squealed and clung on the little mermaid's shoulder.

"Well... No." Ronan sighed and pull out another paper, "Exii had decided herself with the groupings. Amy, you'll be with Elesis-"

"Aww..." Amy slouched.

"No fun for me either." Elesis rolled her eyes, which caused Amy to stare at her sternly. Those two crimson shades do NOT work well together.

"-Lire and Jin-"

"Let's do our best together." Lire smiled. Jin nodded and smiled back.

"Arme and-"

"Lass!" Amy squealed.

"I wish," Ronan grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. "But no. Arme is with Mari. Lass you're going to have Ryan as a partner."

Jin snickered and tapped my shoulder, "Good luck."

"Wait," Elesis said, "As a leader,"

"You're NOT our leader!" Arme stuck her tongue out.

"I AM the leader, like it or not shortcake!" not a bad nickname hmm. "Now... where was I... Oh yeah! As a leader, I want this information-gaining to be treated as a competition. The pair that will gather the most info will have the pair that has the lowest as slave for a day."

I smirked at Arme who smirked back. Then to Jin and to Elesis.

"You're lucky you're at my team, Amy. If not, you'd probably be cleaning my socks." Elesis told Amy.

"I don't think so." Amy flickered one of her pigtails.

Our pair... has the damn disadvantage.

There's no girl to approach a person and do the dirty work. But, I do have Ryan - a guy that can understand animals and trees, so I guess... we actually don't.

"Alright, split up!" Elesis said, "Ronan, are you in?"

Ronan smiled, "Nah, I won't be joining. Otherwise I would already win it because I'd go off talking to the elders. You guys talk to the parents. Elesis and Amy, take north, South for Jin and Lire, Lass and Ryan take the East, West for you, Arme and Mari."

"Alright, go!"

**xx**

Exactly three hours has passed.

Seems like I underestimated the village. This damn place is WIIIDE.

And yet, only few information has been gained.

One, the sky grew dark. A storm came and mist covered the whole village. Parents were called by the Elders. When everything cleared up, all of the children were gone.

"Lassy, let's slow down, I'm tireed." Ryan said and sat at the roots of a random tree.

"Oh, c'mon wolfboy. Don't be a weenie." I turned to stare at him from the corner of my eyes.

"People had been laughing at me as I, talk to the animals, and you, talk to human." Ryan wailed, "Especially the moment, you were talking to the brunette woman, and Mr. Grunt said the whole village was covered with green mist!"

"But you didn't have to shout it." I tried to point out, leaning on of the trees.

"But you're supposed to help me!" Ryan exclaimed.

I walked to him, and tapped his shoulders. "Ryan. This 'ability' is the best ability among the rest. As much as I want to have the same ability, I wasn't born with it." I stared at him with proud eyes. "But you are, Ryan. You are. So treat this as a gift and share it to everyone else, okay?"

He was thinking for moments... but then nodded. He quickly stood and exclaimed, "Okay!"

Weenie. Dumbass.

I grinned and turned,

"Um Lass..."

I snickered. "Yeah?"

"You stepped on a poo."

Screw Karma.

**xx**

**Amy's POV**

Three and a half hours is finally over.

"Faster Amy! We can't lose!"

Ohh... I saw this coming! I just knewwww Elesis would force me to do the dirty work!

Eww, crap! Aww man, I almost slipped. Damn damp rocks.

"Faster Amy! Faster!"

"Ever heard of the word waiting, Elesis!" I shouted at her, "It's not... easy walking on dirty puddles!"

"You're just hopping on rocks." Elesis stared at me with a matter of fact look plastered on her face. I glared at her.

The moment I reached her, I was already panting.

"Let's... take a break." I told her, fanning my face with my hands.

"We just got a break several minutes ago!" the red head exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't enough!" I huffed and sat down on a random rock.

I wonder what's happening at Arme's side... but I really wish she's just partnered up with Lassy. Hm... Maybe next time I could bribe Exii unto doing that. Then... wait,

"Omg, we have competition!" I thought a little too loud.

"Competition, who?" Elesis replied,

"Ryan, he knows how to talk to animals and trees and plants remember!" I exclaimed. "And Lire's with Jinny! Aww... Damn it! Let's get going Elesis, I do NOT want to lose!"

**xx**

**Lire's POV**

Four hours has now gone by... Jin and I were already heading to the center of the village where Ronan and the elders would be.

"I don't get it." Jin uttered, "How is the green mist, dark sky, and fake elder call is related to the children's disappearance?"

I shook my head lightly, "I also have no idea. Hm... what do you think might've caused it then?"

"I bet it's a monster with a capability to control weather." Jin pointed out.

I hopped over a small bush, "Yeah..." was the only word I replied.

Well, it could be... Anad. Or, a dark magician... Or Lich! We gotta think wide people!

"I wonder how Amy's doing..." I was astonished; quickly turning into Jin who didn't realized what he just said.

"Jin," I called his attention.

"Huh, yes?"

"Amy's going to be just fine, after all she's with Elesis." I smiled.

"What are you saying? I'm not thinking about her!" he replied, his face quickly reddening.

"I didn't even ask if you were thinking about her." I replied and smirked playfully.

"Don't tell Amy! She'll kill me!" Jin shouted.

"Eh? I don't think Amy would do that." I replied and stopped. From here I can see the elder's hut.

"Well, just don't! If you do as I say, I won't be making fun of Ryan anymore!"

"Ryan?" I questioned and never met his gaze. With every seconds that passes, I felt my cheeks growing hotter and hotter. "I don't... care actually. And besides, can't you see? Ryan likes you."

"Ryan likes me?" he repeated. I ran to the hut saying,

"We don't want to be the slave, right? Let's go!"

I just... don't know why I avoided the subject.

**xx**

**Arme's POV**

Four hours... and thirty minutes.

Four hours and thirty minutes of information gaining. Four hours and thirty minutes of walking. Four hours and thirty minutes of TRYING TO MAKE MY PARTNER TALK. Damn it! This is quite annoying alright!

I tried my best - ask her favorites! Her opinions! Her name! I even made fun of myself just to make her smile but she just really won't talk.

What a pro depressor.

Right now, we're on our way to the center of the village, where Ronan said the Elder's hut would be.

I let out another sigh, I know everything.

I know why all the children disappeared.

I FEEL LIKE A CRIMINAL.

I thought I was over the bad things... Great. Now I'm in a mood.

The dark sky is Anad's way to hide herself. The green mist is an Alchemist skill - once inhaled, it poisons the inhaler's body and everything in them. The way she/he thinks, her speed, her eye sight, her deniability and it makes a person easier to deceit.

I don't want this but, I saw her do it.

Everything's freaky. Would I tell them the truth that it's all Anad's case? But if I don't then...

"Arme," I was astonished, I looked up and saw Mari staring at me with her awesome crimson-sapphire eyes. "I know you've been wanting to make me talk, but I tell you this: this is just the way I am. I'm very sorry if you think I'm ignoring you."

She made me feel fluffy. So sweet! Ohh this so made my day.

I smiled and nodded. It didn't take long for us to arrive...

... and we arrived last.

"Alrighte everyone," Elesis uttered as she was leaning on the frame door. Once the two of us got inside, she closed the door and turned to face everyone. "Let's start. Amy and I collected the following information:"

Amy stood, "That the sky turned gray, but never rained. The children had gone to bed early. Something was stinking and the parents were all called to a meeting with elders."

Ronan's eye twitched.

"That makes four." Elesis grinned widely.

"You soo owe me a spa treatment." Amy sighed and sat down.

Ryan then stood up, "Me me!" he exclaimed and said, "The sky grew dark, the parents were called to a meeting, and when the meeting was over, the children were gone."

"Hah! We caught the sky grew dark and the green mist and the meeting making one!"

"You're unfair! That counts!" Ryan exclaimed, "But if you want information..." we all stared at him in interest. "Lassy stepped on a poo!"

Oh... hell.

Jin, Amy and Elesis were laughing hysterically. Lire and even Mari was smiling. Who wouldn't? I found myself snickering at Lass who was glaring at Ryan. However, Ronan was just left out, raising a brow.

That kid's going to be in suchh trouble.

After half an hour of laughing, (which isn't true. Just exaggerating) Elesis was the first to calm down. Lassy sat away from everyone else, and... finally Ronan chuckled.

"So, let's continue." Elesis uttered, "Damn I'm already full."

"Full of air..." Lassy uttered. Ohh a sour one alright!

"Shh Lass. If you got served, don't pass it to others." Elesis smirked. Lass growled.

I smiled and walked to him, tugging his sleeves, "Don't take it seriously, Lass."

I was surprised when he smirked at me, "If you say so, Arme."

Taken back. Totally taken back.

Awkwardness.

Ronan cleared his throat - good thing. My gaze left his azure eyes.

THAT ARROGANT BASTARD!

"Jin, Lire?" Elesis called.

"Well, you guys got all of the information, except that there were flashes of black as the parents headed home." Lire said, smiling.

How dare he do that to me!

"Hm... Good enough. Arme&Mari?"

"Well... You guys... got it all!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Aww, Arme don't be shy. You don't have to tell us how perfectly meant to be you and Lassy is." Amy smiled at me.

THIS IS INSANE PEOPLE. We should be concentrating at the quest instead of these kind of things!

I turned to Lassy and found him smirking back.

I sighed and face palmed, "Would it help if I say this is all Anad's doings?"

Silence. I looked to them and found their puzzled faces.

**xx**


	8. Small Arguments

**Chronicles of the Black Blood**

**x**

"What do you mean, Arme?" Elesis stared at me, her eyes narrowing with every second that elapses.

I told them, "The green mist is an alchemist skill. It's effects: it can change a person's way of thinking and easier the percentage to deceit a person. Kind of magician's poison. The dark shadows is a gift - almost all of the mudbloods have special abilities but only Anad had that kind of ability to hide in the shadows. Dark sky: weather change, a magician skill."

"And alchemist. What is that?" the so called leader asked.

"It's magician's second job. Haven't heard of that, Ely?" Amy had asked. Her face was also neutral.

"So you mean, you know something about Anad?" My brows twitched at Ronan. I shrugged and avoided their entire gazes.

"Yes."

"Care to tell us something 'bout her?" I can sense anger in his tenor voice.

"Care to tell us why you didn't tell us from the start!" Elesis raised her voice.

"You didn't ask." I responded simply.

"But that didn't mean you shouldn't share!" shouted the red head.

I let out a sigh, "So it's my fault now."

"I didn't said that." amazement was evident in her voice.

"That's what you're trying to say!" I shouted back.

"You're just another member here." Elesis told me with a stern glare as she carefully drew her sword. "And this organization disposes of enemies, potential or not. So, if you do not cooperate with us, I have no other option but do it the rough way."

"Wow, is that a threat?" I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Did I ever deceive you? Tell me, did I ever gave a wrong information? Did ever once, I attacked you from behind? I didn't... right?" I asked slowly.

She gritted her teeth.

"So tell me, what did I do to make you hate me?" I shouted straight to her, I didn't have anything in response; just a pair of amazed crimson orbs staring back at me. I stomped in anger.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amy called, her voice somehow affected.

"I'm scouting for the night." I stopped, turned to her and despite how I felt, I smiled. "I'll be back by midnight."

**xx**

**Lass's POV**

Silence filled the air after the door closed.

Couple of seconds more, Elesis kicked the hut's wall.

"Damn it!" she cried. From here, I could barely see her face but she bit her lips.

After a pause, Lire asked. "Do you want me to get her?" the blonde had a comforting smile.

"Yes, please." Amy uttered silently.

"Don't." Ronan stated. Ryan, Jin and I stared at him in disbelief. Normally he's the one to push us and get the hurting one. "Let Arme scout." I cringed.

Just which side are you on?

I let out a soft annoyed sigh.

"And Lass," he began. "Don't go out looking for her. She's new and she needs to realize that this is how we work. You shouldn't pamper her."

"Says the hypocrite." I snickered as I saw his reaction. I walked to the door, carefully opening it and said before leaving. "Don't worry, I won't look for her. Just out for a walk."

I gazed at the sky and let out a shrug. Really? I won't go look for her? To whom am I lying?

Wait! NO. I am NOT looking for her. Even though she's stupid, annoying, a brat, pretty much more of a klutz than Amy... Huh? Nuh uh. Amy's klutzer. If there is such word.

I decided to climb a random tree and sit on the branch. Now let's brainstorm. Arme happens to know something after all. Well, makes point since Exii didn't persue the topic, she didn't told whatever she knew.

So... by any chance... does she happen to know something about me?

I mean... yeah, the hag took me as a vessel and they resurrected her. So I hope they get a little chit chat before everything happened.

Damn, this is so not me.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

**xx**

I lay there for like eternity but not when a flash of light just passed through my eye level and hit the tip of the branch of where I was. It caused me the branch to shake a little violently then break. I jumped and landed with a tuff. I checked out the branch and rolled my eyes.

Yep, burnt edge. Just what I wanted to see after getting stressed. Not like I would chose to show anyone that.

Anyway, I gazed unto the direction, as the day's about to shift perfectly to night, is was normal to attempt to lighten a fire. But what kind of human would play with fire with that power and speed?

I began to investigate. Hopefully, the so called 'scout' isn't anywhere close to death.

After a while, I hid behind a tree. Surely, something was happening there. Quickly drawing my nodachi, I took a peek, my right eye closing to adjust of sudden exposure to light.

Much to my proness, I was caught by the culprit, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Lass?" yep, incredible guess Sherlock, it was the magician. Her eyes displaying a mixture of amazement and surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" I avoided her gaze for moments, but found myself a bit captivated of those amethysts. Instead of the inspected anger, she gave off a clueless look.

I lowered my gaze once more, sheathed my nodachi and then leaned on the nearest tree. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I stared at her, avoiding eye contact so I chose to stare at her hair. Silky plum colored locks, ending with a curl on her shoulder... it's amazing how her hair and her eyes are at the same hue...

"Lass? LASS!" I was taken back, I grunted to hide the fact that I just found myself yet literally staring at her again.

"What?" I replied, somehow harshly.

"Hmpf. Why are you spacing off so suddenly? Then when I took you back to earth you're off to your grumpy self."

I rolled my eyes, "You're stupid. That's why."

"Ohh, so my stupidity is causing you to space off!" she started to raise her voice...

I was taken back. Okay, wrong buttons. NOW WHERE'S THE KING OF PICK UP LINES, SEIGHART AT THESE MOMENTS?

Seighart on the couch, watching TV in his room with crackers and noodle cups and other kinds of food scattered around due to his schedule of Prime Time Movies. He was sitting few centimeters before the TV when…

**x-x**

"DAMN! THIS IS STUPID! WHY ARE YOU GOING THROUGH ALL THOSE SHIT JUST BECAUSE OF A NORMAL WOMAN? EDWARD LOOK AROUND YOU! THERE'S EVEN BUFFY AND YET ALL YOU MIND IS THAT INSANE WOMAN BELLA?" He growled and clutched his weapon.

Unexpectedly, he sneezed, tossing his weapon lightly.

Something went boom!

Seconds later, he uttered, staring at the broken television. "I think I need that…"

**x-x**

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Dimwit! Why are you here in the first place?"

Her chin was high in the air, her eyes closed but opened to stare at me. "Missing me already, Lassy?"

I felt my face heat up so suddenly. At this comment, I glared at her. "Nuh uh." I replied and said, "I just came to check out because someone was randomly aiming a ball of fire barely missing my feet!"

"Oh!" she sweat dropped and quickly regained her composure, "Sorry 'bout that. I was just practicing some move... 'Ya know, since I couldn't use magic at school... I prefer to practice secretly. After all I don't want to get old!" she exclaimed then pumped her clenched right fist not so high in the air.

"Ha ha hah..." I uttered, my words filled with obvious sarcasm, "With your height, I bet no one will even mistakenly think you're an old woman."

"That's a good one Lassy!" She smiled playfully and pointed her index at me, "With that hair, I bet everyone will think you're an old man!"

"Oh c'mon," I uttered and ran my left hand through my hair, "This hair? Isn't this hair what caught your attention in the first place?" then I flashed a smirk. Hah. Her reaction's priceless. Beet red face. Who's the Lad? Well, I preferred Lass because that's my name not because... wait! I am NOT gay.

Nuh uh. Not angry as well. Just clearing things up.

Ahh... Anyways, back to the topic.

Shorty let out a shrug, "Who says about catching my attention?"

"Alright, alright, don't answer that. I can clearly see you can't. I believe you harbor special feelings towards me now." my smirk grew wider. And she, was obviously on the verge of getting something to throw me. "So... Here's what I want you to answer instead: what do you plan to do now? Will you go back and apologize-"

"No way!" she literally shouted, "Me? Apologize? Is it even my fault in the first place? It's stupid Elesis'! She just accused me of being a traitor-" Huuuh? "Oh I know that look Lassy! Are you spacing off those moments? She acted as if I'm still on Anad's group! It's annoying do you know that?"

"Okay, I understand." I let out a soft sigh, "One last question... Are you sad?"

She was amused. Probably she didn't saw that coming... me too but, hey, would I tell her that I actually cared for her even from the moment I met her? No. Totally not. That would be very awkward, so not cool and totally not me.

She let out a soft sigh this time. Then she... cracked a smile, "No." she just smiled. "I'm not sad. I can't be sad."

What? "Why?"

"Well..." her smile growing wider, "Sadness brings pain and the feeling of despair. Pain and despair brings the urge to cry, and I don't want that."

"You don't want to cry? But just from the moment I meet you, you were crying. Do you know that?"

Sometimes I can be oh, so stupid.

"I know." she paused, "But during those moments, when I was gazing to those pair beautiful of azure eyes, I know. I could trust this guy. That's what I thought. I saw a fragment of me in you. Somehow we were connected. That special bond... I don't know what it is but I like it. I like how it felt."

Is she... **confessing**?

"I-" and before I can speak any longer... we both heard wolf whistles coming from no other than the fighter and the wolf himself.

"I thought you won't go out and look for her!" Ryan exclaimed, jumping frantically with a wide smile.

"I knew it! You couldn't resist Arme's charms!" Jin exclaimed with a smirk, "Is she too hot for you, Lass?"

What the hell?

"N-no!" Oh yeah, go stutter. "What the hell are you two saying on the first place!"

"Well, it was something about..." Jin turned to Ryan. "'That special bond... I don't know what it is but I like it...'" Jin mimicked. Ryan played along. "'...I like how it felt... I love you.'"

Alright where did that came from?

Clash-

Our attention was taken again. This time by Lire and Amy.

"Oh... my gosh." Amy uttered, breaking into a smile. "I knew it! You two couldn't resist each other's charms!" then Amy lightly elbowed Lire, "See Lire? I knew they will end up confessing one of this days!"

"Y-yes." Ohh... someone looks disappointed.

I break out into a hysterical laughter not minding everyone else.

Now a lesson to be learned folks. Karma just come and passes easily.

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been off for some while due to too much school work (two weeks ago was our intrams then passing of requirements at every subjects then quizes. I couldn't actually recall the exact date tho XD) . Sorry that I'm a lazy butt. I have a lot of chapters and I'll try to update another tomorrow (It's our 2nd Midterm exam today and tomorrow So I hope I'll do well. Wish me luck)****. **

**Oh and hey, don't get the wrong thoughts. I don't hate Twilight or anything related to it. In fact I've watched it several times before. My mom is a twi-mom tho. o_O**

Q. Why was Seggy grumbling over the movie even tho he likes to watch it?

A. He's a dork when it comes to love. XD

**...I think.**

**=) Thank you for reading this crappy story anyway.  
><strong>**'til next time,**

**xoxo - kara**


	9. Unexpected Utterance

**Chronicles of the Black Blood**

**x**

I let out another snicker at Ryan and Jin who were just staring at their toes.

Several days had passed since the very incident. Four days to be exact.

Wednesday's sunshine was shining almost unbelievably beautiful. Maybe, if some travelers would pass by, they would even think that this certain village isn't going through a catastrophe.

Anyway, back to the present, we were heading back to the hut. We had just finished the morning scout and is about to take lunch when... we ran into Lire and Amy.

"What a surprise...! Heheh..." Lire awkwardly smiled, "Good morning to you two!"

"Uhh... Good morning Lire," Jin replied. "Morning Amy."

"It's supposed to be Good afternoon since it's pass one... but if it's still morning in your world, good morning!" Amy smiled back, taking a step forward and patted Jin's shoulder... then pulled it so she could tell him something.

I wasn't surprised when I heard what she said. Ironically, she whispers blatantly.

"So... How's Ryan and you?"

There goes the ever most dense Amy never noticing how red Jin became after a single touch.

Lire was staring at Ryan, somehow shy and I couldn't guess why... she said a little, "Hi."

"Hello! Heheh... Hello." Ryan was astonished himself.

"Today's a nice day isn't it?"

"Yes, yes..." Ryan answered hastily.

I snickered again and walked away spaces from them. I stopped in front of a rock, turned and watched the four chat up their love problems.

This story is turning into a love story. I mean, we're here on a mission about how all the children in this village mysteriously disappeared and yet, there they are on the verge of shouting fluffy things.

"I can see someone's utterly envy." I twisted and saw Seighart, sitting on the rock with a smirk plastered on his face. Mari stood behind him with the same non chalant glance that I never once saw change. Guess she's a better poker facer than I am.

I smirked back, "This guy? Envy of lovey-doving? That's the one utterly disgusting Seggy." I shifted my gaze not removing the smirk. "I have so many things better to do than wasting my time to think about love."

"After the thought of the new girl? I don't think so, Lassy boy..." Seighart snickered, "I don't think so."

I opened my mouth. Then sighed, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Exii asked me to check on you twerps."

But before I got another word out, there was a huge explosion that blew up the elder hut's wall.

We all stared to the direction and plunged into the area.

There was Elesis with a scowl covering her face as she got up and dusted her clothes. Her sword was neatly positioned and us - still trying to process what was happening.

"Elesis!" Lire quickly shouted. "What's happening?"

Before Lire got any closer, the smoke cleared up and Elesis' eyes narrowed into slits.

"Damn you." was the words that escaped the red head's mouth.

Our gazes now shifted back to the figure Elesis was referring to...

Arme.

By now, her face was cold, it automatically sent chills through me, but I didn't let anyone see how I flinched.

"What the hell is with those two?" Seighart grumbled.

None of us replied to their question. Lire was already there, trying to stop the ongoing commotion.

"Elesis... I." words stopped there. Arme then smiled and then bowed. "I'm sorry."

But Elesis took it negatively. Of course, by the looks of it, they were having a battle

"Sorry? Now that they're here? Are you scared Arme? Is that why you won't battle me?"

"I already showed you a sneak peek of what I can do. I attacked and you weren't able to block it. There's no use if you pursue. Your stubbornness would only cause you demise." Her words were as cold as how she stared seconds ago...

"Elesis, please, stop this!" Lire exclaimed.

"Ohh... boy. She really got Elesis." Jin commented. Amy giggled.

"Let's see how this will end up." commented the dancer.

Ryan rubbed his head sheepishly, "The last time I angered her that much, I spent a week at the clinic."

I stared at Mari... No comment.

I turned to Seighart. "Hm... I'm also interested." He shouted, "Hey Lire! Don't stop the fun! It's just starting!"

Lire looked back with a worried look. "But,"

They gave her a stern look.

"Fine." Sighed the archer as she stepped back and stood beside Amy.

"So... Let's make a bet!" Ryan suggested. "I bet both of them would remain asleep until the mission's over!"

"That's a good one." Jin snickered, "But I bet Arme would stay longer than Elesis. Knowing she's a magician and such..."

"I agree with Ryan!" shouted Amy.

"That's underestimating Elesis though." Lire said.

We turned to Elesis and saw her literally growling.

"Well, I wanted to see the magician's moves." Seighart said.

"Let's get this over with." Elesis hissed, the most venomously she could muster.

Arme stared back, "I don't want to."

"You're scared aren't you?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll show you the true meaning of fear!"

This is when Elesis charged. A little too carelessly was plastered on the magician's face, she suddenly disappeared and re appeared on where Elesis previously stood.

"Don't use your magician tricks on me, you mudblood!"

There was an eerie of silence.

Shorty's eyes were wide, almost on the verge of breaking into tears.

Heh, so she's this easy to manipulate.

"Y-you dare call me that!" shouted the magician.

Tears formed from the corner of her eyes, she was blinking rapidly, probably stopping it from forming.

"You're weak... and it shows." Elesis stated with a forming smirk.

But the knight let her guard down.

Shorty blinked and then just exclaimed, "Thunder bolt!"

It came rapidly towards Elesis. She barely dodged and got hit on her right foot.

"Ack!" exlaimed the red girl.

"Alright, this became a bit unhandled." I said.

"We're just getting on the best part, Lassy boy. Don't be a bummer and just enjoy the show." Seighart said.

"Unfortunately, this isn't a show anymore." I replied and turned to him with narrowing eyes. "Elesis hit the wrong button."

"Soo? Elesis usually does that. What's new?"

"Forget Arme. Don't you have eyes to see that your sister's going to get hurt?" I retorted.

Lire eyes dazed. She shrugged and dashed towards the two.

"Lire, hey! Wait!" Ryan said.

"Urgh..." we were once again distracted.

Coming inside the hut is Ronan who was rubbing his temples.

"Damn! You two stop it!" the magic swordsman growled and ran towards the two.

And at the same, Ronan and Lire were repelled.

"What the hell?" the indigo grumbled as he was sent flying back into the hut.

Lire caught herself just before she hit Amy.

"Enough you two!"

"Shut up Lire!" Elesis replied. The red's gaze remained on the violet. She had a smirk though, pity little Shorty about to break out crying.

One thing Elesis could do the best, break her enemy's concentration. She gets karma a lot though.

The knight now charged again, but a bit holding back. Her slashes weren't that bad. The magician barely dodged the attacks.

She ended in front of a tree, and then cried, "This is enough, please! Elesis!"

"Why? Are you afraid your dirty little secret to be exposed?"

Secret? What secret?

This silenced Shorty for moments. And the knight took it as an advantage. A swing and she got hit.

Elesis' grin disappeared the moment she realized what she did.

I heard gasps from everyone else. Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "See what I told you?"

But along the trickle of blood was the trickle of tears.

Elesis took some steps backward. Lire dashed towards the impaled magician together with Amy.

Ryan turned due to the stench of blood. Jin let out a sigh and patted the canine. Seighart gave off a disappointed sigh and Mari, still the same look.

Ronan now left the hut and his eyes widened at the sight. He ran to the magician and removed the sword that pierced through her stomach.

"R-Ronan I..."

"Not now Elesis." I saw Elesis flinched. She stood up and ran with something dripping from her eyes.

Right after she disappeared through the forest, I turned to Ryan and Jin.

"You two, let's go after the runaway." They slowly turned to me... and I grinned at them.

**xx**

Well, she wasn't so far away though. Just under a tree, her head facing the aerial world, eyes closed and her arms were both at her side.

"Hey, El." Ryan greeted, making it sound a bit casual.

"I know what I've done. And I don't regret it." Elesis replied, her right arm covered her face as she sat properly.

"Well, I can do what you've done, feel not bit guilt of it, and especially not cry." I told her. I was just stating the obvious. I walked to her and offered my right hand, "That's nothing. So let's head back."

"Are you crazy?" she asked glaring at me, "I stabbed the girl! Ronan would be..." she avoided my glance, "Ronan would be very angry at me."

"Ah." I smirked and took grip of her left shoulder. "She's a mudblood. Isn't that what you said? I'm sure she can recover by time." Then I dragged her, leaving Jin and Ryan practically having their jaws hanging open.

Elesis is a great woman. I respect her courage, strength, will and power. Well, she's kinda beautiful too.

Anyway, let's not get on that part.

When we reached the peak, a house was set on fire.

Standing before the burning house was Arme;

Having those eyes similar to those I saw back then.

**xx**

* * *

><p><strong>=( I didn't made it. I didn't made it... I did my best but it just wasn't enough! I wasn't able to qualify to the Pilot section. The requirement to be able to transfer is 88% sharp. My General Average is 87.9%! How damn annoying is that?<strong>

**~Sigh. I do believe God has a reason for it though. :) And... well, I never really lost anything. I can still play, write stories and I was even allowed to go on a RK outing (RK stands for Royal Knights. It's an Educational Organization founded by my friend's boyfriend.) So I hope I continue to do good at our classes and everything in between!**

**Anyway, I'll leave several questions for you pro peeps to answer if you'd like. (You can't cheat okay!)**

**Q.1 : What is the name of the boss on trial tower?**

**Q.2 : What color is Amy's eyes?**

**Q.3 : Which Island is Lire from?**

**o_O Awkward! Easy~Peasy questions ! XD You can put your answer on a review.**

**Thank you for reading,  
><strong>**'til next time,  
><strong>**~xoxo Kara **


	10. XP93

**Chronicles of the Black Blood**

**x**

"Damn you." Elesis cursed again, trying to get out of my grip with success.

"Get inside the damn hut you damn mutts." my eyes narrowed at her words. Same goes for the other two we're with, specially Elesis.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elesis asked impatiently and walked towards the girl, grabbing her collar.

Arme glared at her, something I never knew she would even do.

But... it's already given, isn't it?

The violet struggled and pushed the red aside. "You heard me you little piece of shit. Now pick the three little mutts, throw them inside, close the door and never open until I blow it up."

"I can fully understand why you have guts to tell me those rotten words but none of those idiots right there-" she pointed us. How cool. "-is a part of this fight!"

"I don't give a damn." her eyes narrowed into slits, "To anyone here."

Elesis seemed surprise.

"Heh." I turned to Jin and Ryan with their lousy grins.

"So that's how you repay people who help you,"

"And gave you a chance to live rather than killing you."

"I don't think I owe you people anything." she ran her right hand through the right part of her face and smirked back, "From the beginning, what did I said? I didn't want to join. And you people pursued." she let out a snicker, "So don't make it look like you people were the one who saved me."

I gritted my teeth then ran stood before her. Grabbing her right arm to remove it from covering her eyes.

"Really, huh, Shorty? I don't think that's what your eyes are stating!" I saw her... face sadden for moments before covered with another facade.

She slapped my hand away and resumed covering her face. "You know nothing of who I am. Now go back inside the hut before something uncool happens to you."

She began to walk towards the direction we came from...

...and stopped.

Turning, she flashed those klutzy smile again, "Lass, Elesis, Ryan, Jin, protect everyone, no matter what."

Why do I have this tingly feeling that I won't be able to see her again?

"Stone curse!" it hit us. The four of us were covered in rock with no time. Then, something lifted us and dropped rather harshly; when the rock broke, we were inside the hut.

"What the hell is with that girl acting as if she's so cool!" Elesis shouted, turning red in obvious anger.

I face palmed and sighed.

"H-here, f-for you." I turned to stare at the person before me, an indigo haired little guy.

A small smile built before my face as I patted his head. I took the cup of food he gave me and tasted it.

"Thank you, it's very delicious."

"Really!" from there, I realized the hut was filled with the people of this village, those who I was able to identify and those not. "I still cook perfwectly!"

A little girl with blonde hair smiled before me... wait, "Lire!" both Ryan and I shouted at the same time.

"Uh-huh!" li.. little Lire grinned and stood with much pride.

"You're so cuuute!" Ryan exclaimed and quickly sat before her. "B-but, well, I mean," Elesis, Jin and I snickered, "What happened?"

"Some guly guyl, made the foy of us ten yeys yongey!" a pink stood, chin held up high.

"Oh." I looked at Jin from the corner of my eyes.

"Jinny..." the pink ran towards the red. The red sat, his gaze not moving from the cinnamon of those of the dancer has. "I couldn't reach up to you with my plus ten years height. And now this." but Amy smiled, "Lower your head. I wanna pat you." I thought she wasn't able to talk straight?

There was the fluffy duo, gaining themselves a flowery back ground and a wedding bell BGM.

Ohh, well.

"What happened here, Ronan?" I turned back to the 10 years younger Ronan.

"Right after you left, there was this, wooooooosh! Then a person appeared that Arme knows then there were two of them, one turned us younger, Seighart left and Mari came with him said they will be going back to the mansion since Exii just said that Mari should come home abruptly and they just came to hang out and this and then Arme tried to stand up, which grown up Lire said that she should not but she did anyway and one of the two persons, the other spoke something then disappeared, saying that he would be waiting. We had to battle the other, and won, but turned us into kids in return that if we kill him we'll stay young forever and so we tied him and then Arme asked us to walk around the village and then she glow in green and the wall of the hut is fixed right after we gathered the people then she pushed the four of us here and we couldn't break out."

"...Alright. Understood." I let out a soft sigh.

"That damn idiot! What is she thinking? Is she trying to get herself..." finally. Elesis broke down and sat, she face palmed and let out a grumbling sigh. "I don't get her at all. Why is she so hard to put up with?" she sighed before yelling, "I hate her!"

"D-don't... please." we all were stopped as we turned to the other side of the room where a guy with ashen colored hair and red eyes panted, "Don't hate her." he was tied up tightly (probably courtesy of Amy).

Amy and Elesis with the same glance and look walked up to him and placed both of their hands over their hips.

"And who are you to talk?"

"I... I know her." the guy raised his gaze to stare on Amy and Elesis' faces. "What she says is always right."

"And how is that?" sneered Jin with a mocking look plastered on his face.

"She 'doesn't' give a damn about any of us." Ryan stated, leaning on the wall of the hut.

"Really? That's mean!" Amy shouted.

Yes. Go talk polar* people. I rolled my eyes and just stared at the guy. Ronan sat beside me, trying to reach his toes.

It's kinda awesome their cloths also shrunk.

People around them were giving weird looks and these braniacs had their own silly world.

"Now I'm wondering if Arme really cared for all of us..." said the busy-reaching-his-toes Ronan.

"S-she does," said the ashen haired guy, "Because if she says or do something unlike her, she's doing it for the sake of someone she has to protect."

We all froze.

"W-what?" Elesis sneered then smiled a smug look, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

The guy looked at the ceiling then smiled, "Do I look like I'm going to play jokes on you? I mean, look at me, I could hardly move. But she, right now..."

A wide grin.

"...will probably just get killed by 'that woman'..."

**xx**

**Arme's POV**

"XP93...? Is that... you?" I looked at the grown up guy having grey locks and ruby colored eyes.

"How long has it been, AP18?" He smiled back at me, his smile... the one that always warmth my soul and gives butterfly through my stomach... but it's different now. It rather gave me a cold shoulder, as if telling me to shut up and just die.

"Only a month? I think." I smiled back, the same one I always give him. I lowered my gaze, giving my locks the opportunity to hide my watering eyes, "...I missed you." I whispered silently.

"Why did you sent those people away?" he said, ignoring my said words.

"I missed you..." I said, letting myself get so weak that tears dripped from the corner of my amethyst colored eyes.

"Do you hate seeing blood now, after being exposed to so much?"

"I MISSED YOU!" I bowed then sat down at the grass. "Why do you have to keep that stubborn attitude of yours!"

"You miss me?" when I looked up, he stood before me with blank eyes.

"Yes."

He smiled, and then knelt to my level, "I love you too, AP18."

There was it, the confession I was waiting for all of my life. This only guy that I've been harboring some feelings for...

...but why is it that I feel something's missing?

I pushed him.

"Aww, why, 'Arme'? That's your name now, right? My name changed into Nao, as 'that woman' said."

I tilted my head, barely avoiding a knife that came out of nowhere.

"'That woman' is actually Anad, am I right?" blood trickled down from the newly opened wound he made.

He snickered, "What good would it do to deny it?"

I hopped backward as a spear appeared from my previous place. "Where is she?"

"That I cannot answer." He stood up and cracked a smile, "I... work for her now."

"What...?" I thought a little too loud. "I thought... you, me and ZC37 made a promise not to harm another person?"

"You? You're the one to say those words! You're the one who has the guts to bring back past!" my eyes widened at his statement. "You're the one who broke that promise, bakamimi.******" he paused as I saw his crimson eyes flickering to hate, "You left bakamomo****** and I. What do you think I'd feel?" he brought his fist to the cubit level and clenched it, "You left me heartbroken." He stared into my eyes with mixed emotions, "I love you all along, bakamimi."

I was... surprised, I lost the capability even to let a tear trickle down.

I let a small smile appear playfully on my lips, "I was surprise you haven't forgotten of those names yet... I shall, keep that name until the day I die..." I stood up and placed my clenched hand over my chest.

"And that day is today!" He shouted, my eyes opened wide and he summoned hoards of weapons appearing through the field. At our side is the stairs to the shrine.

I tried to dodge and being the slowly mage I am, I received a hit on my right leg, just a bit missing my bone.

"This is also painful on my side, bakamimi. So please just don't dodge." I quickly reacted and moved my right leg, ending up landing on the ground. "If you just stand still, I could kill you easily and you will no longer feel sad."

He walked over to my side, "Please." I looked away.

"Why do you have to be my opponent?" I closed my mouth and let few more tears drip.

"Why do you have to be the favorite pet?" he replied, "You - a mudblood that doesn't even have a gifted power."

"I really love you..." I clenched my fists again, "Let's not fight anymore... Just come with us. I know some people who's ready to help. They helped me, I'm confident they'll also help you."

"Those damn Grand Chase?" he stood up straight. Then looked down at me, "I doubt that." his eyes narrowed into slits as he said, "Goodbye, my dear."

**xx**

*** Polar People = Those who talk from one sideand his/her conversation partner is at the other side of the room.**

**** Bakamimi&Bakamomo = Nicknames of Arme (AP18) and ZC37 given by Nao (XP93).**

**Zzzz… e.e Sorry if I took so long to update… I got caught in yet another online game called 'Dragon Nest'… Apparently I am veeery determined to learn to use Force User…**

**Hohoh! Anyway, I wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS~!**

"When you don't know what's the meaning of your life is... just make sure people will thank you. When the people around you are happy, their happiness will support you to continue on living. And their smiles will tell you that, your life is important for them..."  
>-Anonymous<p>

-kaze x hana-

**R&R =)**


	11. Dark Flame

**Chronicles of the Black Blood**

**x**

"Goodbye, my dear." I kept my eyes shut tightly.

"Not if I send you to hell first!" My eyes widened as I felt someone slid it's arms around my waist then jumped.

Presence of two persons.

I was left under a tree, my savior shaking my shoulder lightly. But I couldn't function my brain at this moment - all I can think of is why anyone would bother saving me? Someone who tried to push them away.

"Why... why did you save me?" Never blinking. I couldn't blink; I was scared that everything will disappear before my eyes. This feeling, I felt this feeling before.

The first time I ever felt useless. The first time someone was killed because of me - because of my sake, because of what I have done...

...but why can't I figure who that person is?

Is this... loneliness?

_"Don't, don't, don't! Don't hurt him! I just saw him... somewhere."_

_"You have brought a stranger to our cave! Do you know just what you've done? He deserves to die for being exposed to our secret!"_

_"Please... I beg you Anad!..."_

A loud scream.

_"He died... because of you."_

Then another.

"The Grand Chase always helps those who are in need. So don't thank us." it wasn't the person before me. It came from the person who threatened XP93's life.

"Snap out of it, Short cakey, mermaid, idiot, dimwit, dumbass, stupid, stupid, stupid, ahh, Shorty's so stupid." I felt a soft hand patt my head. He lowered his voice and said, "**Please**."

I looked up and once again saw his beautiful azure orbs.

**This** is **how** I **want** to feel when **he** said **those** words. **This feeling** is what I **want** to feel when **he** said he l**oves** me too... but this **isn't** how I felt back there...

... I was thinking of this guy in front of me when he said **he** loves me... But why is that?

"Hey, please... snap out of it." I reached to his hand and hugged it.

"Don't you dare call me stupid after following me here!" I shouted right back at him; I let more tears drip from my face and closed my eyes.

"Why do you stupid idiots have to make it so hard for me?" I asked and cringed after I tried to shift my weight and ended up weighing on my right leg. I let out a soft sigh and tried never to let him notice,

But he was staring into me, how can I ever hide to him?

"You're hurt." well, duh. "Climb to my back, we'll get you treated by Ronan and Amy."

"That's useless!" XP93 exclaimed, I pushed Lassy, a sword appeared on where he used to sit at.

I sniffed then tried to stand up, "Yeah." but ended up leaning on the tree. "After all, this entire thing, it's between me, the others and Anad. Am I right?"

Lassy was staring at me in disbelief. Elesis gave few glances at me before avoiding XP93's attacks.

"How the hell can you control weapons?" The red head said and charged which her opponent dodged and pushed her. Elesis twisted and slashed her weapon... but XP93 disappeared and re appeared few spaces away from us.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, turning to our so called enemy.

He flinched, and then glared at me, shouting, "You wanna know why!"

I nodded and took few steps toward him, not succeeding without falling down. The pain intensified the moment I hit the ground.

All of the weapons in the area disappeared, when I glanced at XP93, he had a sad look plastered on his face. "All of this is because you killed-"

Then a black clogged person appeared behind him and impaled him with a knife, the tip appearing just below his stomach.

"Y-you!" I shouted, Elesis dashed and in front of me.

"Lass, bring short cake back to the others..." I guess Lassy nodded because he grabbed my left arm. I pushed him though, and succeed.

"What the hell are you up to now?" Elesis hissed, sparing us a single glance before turning back to the enemy.

"It's useless." I told them both, "At Ronan and Amy's condition? They can barely carry their weapons."

"W-why... did you attacked..." our attention returned to the opponents. The sky began to turn deep dark grey color. "...me..."

"Useless. I dispose of useless trash." my eyes widened as XP93 lost balance and coughed blood.

"YOU!" I shouted and sudden adrenaline caused me to stand up quickly and charged towards her.

"Stop it, idiot! You can't fight anyone with those wounds!" I stared at Elesis who held back my right arm.

"AP18..." it sent shiver through my whole body. This voice. I twisted and saw the black figure turning to me.

She looks like... someone I know... wait,

"You were... there." I raised my right hand and pointed the person with my index. "You were **there**!"

"You can still remember me..." it replied.

"Who would ever forget your damn look!" I shouted helplessly because of Elesis' grip.

"Ah, what is this, the **host** is still alive?" both the knight and I turned to our last companion, who's eyes is widening with every second that passes.

"Y-you... know that person?" I asked Lass.

Lass raised his left arm and rubbed his temple, "He... or she, looks familiar."

"Who are you really?" the two of us gave a questioning look.

"You have to find out for yourselves."

"You're the one who abduct the children in this village, am I right?" Elesis sneered, "Where are they?"

"Just damn tell us who the hell you are!" I shouted.

"All...right, hate to burst that bubble everyone, but I can't relate!" Elesis broke the thickness of the atmosphere.

I stopped the urge to laugh and it turned out into a snicker.

"Let's just take care of the mission for now," I agreed, Lassy said a simple, "Okay."

"Let's go, sonic blade!" Elesis charged, giving a powerful blow. The figure simply jumped and remained in the air. "What the hell..." the red grumbled."Well, whatever! That won't stop me!" she exclaimed and followed the jump, "Storm blade!" she spun in a spinning motion, then ended up with her sword impaling the figure with a destructive burst.

"Hah!" Elesis sneered the moment she reached the floor.

But the figure disappeared.

"I am not there." said our enemy and let go of a dark flame.

"Shit," I cursed, "Elesis do everything to dodge that flame!"

"Fu...dge." Elesis tried to fiend the fast moving flame by slashing her sword, in return the sword got caught up by the attack.

In the end, the red head threw her sword that was consumed by the flame.

"Damn..." she uttered, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't you got any spare?" Lassy let out a soft sigh and stood straightly.

"Well," Elesis rubbed her head, "I left it at Amy's chu chu bag."

"Chu chu bag?" I questioned.

"Let's not... get on that part." the white haired guy grumbled and positioned his weapon. "Rage cutter!" he exclaimed and slashed through the figure... and disappeared again.

"You have become powerful, dear host." commented the person.

I let out a sigh,

"Thunder bolt!" and aimed my staff. It wasn't a hit at all.

"Is that all?" 'it' asked. We didn't answer. It replied with a, "FIRESTORM."

My eyes widened at the command, "Elesis get out of the-"

"CRAP!" the field broke and huge pillars of fire covered the area. Elesis was sent to hit the tree due to the force; I tried my best to remain stable at my position but got caught of the remaining debris.

A block hit my left arm, but because it already turned numb, I shifted my gaze to look for the knight. "Elesis!" I cried.

"Blade Spirit!" the smirking Lassy claimed as he attacked the being from behind.

But it was still no use.

"You will need more than that to defeat me!" claimed the being and chanted a spell, "Meteor!"

I tried to stand up despite the hit I took head on, and damn how I wish the rest of my body parts would also go numb.

"Reverse Gravity!" I chanted and - success, the meteor were reflected.

Lassy landed with a tuff, not so awesome because he was caught a bit by the attack.

"G-get Elesis and head back." he uttered and tried to sit.

"Are you crazy?" I helped him, "I'm the one to tell you that. I knew it; I should've put a better barrier on the damn hut!"

He smirked at me and attempted to stand up, I also did and we both able to do it. "You think that would stop me?"

I shrugged, "Well but-"

"You owe me a lot of explaining, first, you said cursing words to me, your savior; then you pushed me away," he wasn't looking at me, but by the tone of his voice, he isn't angry as well. "Then you lied to me." alright, now I got myself an eye contact. "But if you ever dare to do that again, I promise..." then he leaned closer, "You'd wish you never even thought of doing that."

I quickly looked somewhere else as I felt my face heaten, "W-w-w-what are you saying?" Why do I have to stutter?

"You know what I mean." a grin. I tried to take a step backward, and my legs miserably failed me. I stumbled, but he caught me just before I fall down.

"L-let go, I-I can stand on my own." Sigh, sometimes I just really don't understand myself.

"Arf, awuuuuu!" that imitated howl, I turned to the direction. "Ryan?"

**xx**

".. 'Someday, when you desperately need someone to help you, I'm sure they'll come to you..', or so he said.. It's not like I'm hoping for people to help me, but.. a 'thank you' is enough to keep me alive. It's enough to be the reason of my life.."  
>-Anonymous<p>

-kaze x hana-


	12. Bakamimi

_Hello. I know whatever I might say may flare your hatred towards me... I never updated since like forever, when all of these chapters, up to Chapter 20 is sitting quietly in my USB for about a **year **or so... literally. _Plus, I left Grand Chase for a bit and started playing again just this May 17... I was busy raising my loli engr in Dragon Nest to max, 60, when I saw the thumbnail on my desktop, as if telling me, 'Play with me again!'_ _

_I don't even know if people still read these stuffs but ... oh well. And__ if you still give my crappy writing skills a chance, I will not fail you! *w* _

_Well, I can't promise you that... but I'll try. XD  
><em>

_Now, ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own this awesome game!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

"Whoa, we should've arrived seconds later! Arme and Lassy are getting on the good part!" that cheery voice. I ignored it though, instead...

There they were.

"Ryan... Amy, Jin... What are you three doing here?"

Ryan was on his wolf form and the still small Amy was riding on him.

"Well, you don't actually think we're planning on leaving the fun to you three." Jin grinned.

Amy ran to Elesis.

"Whoa! You look toasted!" the pink childish child poked Elesis' shoulder.

"Damn you Amy! Stop it! It hurts!"

I turned back to Ryan who transformed back to his human form.

Jin prepared his fists and smirked.

Lassy let go of me and I stood up straight.

"Y-you're hurt." I told him.

"Tell yourself that." he replied.

"Hahah... So this is your reunion!" Huh? Arghh... I completely forgot about her! "However the time for us to live had come so I will only be leaving you this instead!" the person revealed her palms and cut her hand. Blood dripped down and the moment it hit the floor, some markings appeared. Moments later we heard a loud growl, thus, as I predicted, a huge Orc Warrior appeared with some Goblin. "Farewell, to both of you," she started staring at me and Lass, "I will surely see you both soon." she glowed in bright blue.

"No you're not going anywhere!" Elesis exclaimed and ran to her. She jumped then reached the person's clothing... but fell down.

"HELP! HELP US!" We were astound, there were tiny voice coming from the stairs.

"I'll get it!" Amy cheered and rushed.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Elesis cursed and tried to get up... but then she was knocked to a tree again by the spawned monster boss.

"Elesis!" I cried and ran to her, falling flat on my face few times before I was able to grip her hand. "Don't you die you big bowl of olf!" I shouted.

Elesis moved a bit, then turned her head, "Heh, that won't kill me."

I let out a soft sigh and touched her, but she flinched. "I, erm, sorry."

"This is nothing." Elesis said and tried to get up.

Seeing her like that triggers a feeling I bottled deep within me. "Stop struggling." I told her.

"No." the red knight replied. This is when I glared at her. "I said, stop struggling, I'll heal you."

"What the hell does that-" she fell down, hah! HAHAH. o_o

"See what I mean?" I placed both of my hands over her shoulders and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?!" there was a loud boom that came from behind us but I ignored it. "Sit still." I replied to her and concentrated on the skill I was to perform. "Cure!" I felt an amount of energy exit my body and the moment I re opened my eyes, Elesis was staring back in disbelief.

"No way," a smile boomed her face, "You can heal!" then she pushed me and stood up. I grumbled and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well. I'm a black and white mage, what do you expect?"

"This is awesome!" knight red jumped up and down. "All of my wounds are healed!"

"Hey Elesis, Arme!" Jin had exclaimed. I didn't bother to look though.

"Be right there!" Elesis shouted in return and turned back to me, "I'll leave you here for now okay?" I cracked a smile, nodded and closed my eyes. "Bye!"

I crept closer to the tree and leaned. I feel so drowsy after performing such few skills? Am I this weak? Well, this IS my first time into missions but I never thought it would be this tiring.

I opened my eyes and reached out to my right boot, I slipped it off and scanned the attack I received. It was still bleeding.

Perhaps I lost too much blood… Screw that! **OF COURSE I DID**.

I touched it and muttered, "Cure!" seconds by seconds I felt the pain subside, but the mana I have left isn't enough, I felt blood form from my throat and forced its way out.

Yes. Now I'm coughing blood.

"AP18..." my eyes twitched and I felt my heart momentarily stopped. Tilting my head, I saw XP93 standing before me... then sat, placing both of his hand over my wound.

"What are you..." tears began to blur my vision the moment I realized what he is about to do.

"Arme!" I heard my companions struggle out the battle they were trying to win.

"Don't, baka!" I shouted trying to pry his hand away but his grasp was quite tight.

"This is the only thing I can do for you, bakamimi. Now stop struggling." those words... I bit my lower lip, "Don't push yourself, baka. It's dangerous!"

"Cure!" the immense power I felt that ran through my body, the certain spark.

Then stopped - I was cured, the wound was no more. I folded my legs and felt a bearable pain.

"There." XP93's smile caught me... more tears drip down my face.

This is like how we met.

The 'woman' left me on the verge of death at the punishment room, strings held both my hand and ankles, yes folks, what bind me is just a super strong string. I was even too weak to struggle those moments, until fire lit up from the entrance... that's when I first saw him.

I told him not to help me because he will get himself in trouble but he insisted, saying it was bad to leave a girl alone, and he would probably wouldn't able to sleep that night.

He cut through the string using his special ability, weapon summoning and healed me. That moment, he gained my respect.

Tuff -

He fell again, on my lap... but it was different now.

"Why are you so stupid?" I told him, tapping his head lightly.

"I love you so much, bakamimi." he could no longer move his head but he was staring at me.

I placed my hand over his and said, "I'll repay you."

"No," he replied, "Trashes like me deserves to be burn in hell. And besides, if you do, your life would be set in danger."

"I don't care about my life, you know that."

"After meeting such great people? I wish I can also be their friends. You shouldn't throw your life away anymore, promise me that."

I gulped, "But you-"

"But I deserve to die." he smiled at me.

My hands trembled as I came to brush his locks away from his face, "H-how can you say that?"

"I know." he smiled at me. "So... I guess this is goodbye."

My eyes widened, "Don't say that!" I cried, his lids slowly dropping. "XP93!" I exclaimed. "Don't... don't die!"

"I know this is kind of crappy thing to say…" he flashed one little smile. "From hell, I will be watching you."

"No," I placed my hand over him and exclaimed, "Cure!" but no effect. "Boost heal!" still none.

My heart throbbed in despair. "XP93! Don't die! Please!" I said, shaking him lightly. "Don't die! I..." I sniffed, "I love you!" then screamed I hugged him tightly, as I felt a drop of water hit my face, slowly turning into rain.

XP93... had just died.

His body began to get consumed by a dim aura... and just like that he faded.

**xx**

**Lass' POV**

"Well, that's the last of it!" grinned Elesis and impaled her sword Jin gave her at the boss orc. "And to think that you're the strongest, I'm still stronger!"

"I love you~!" we were astound at the outburst and turned to the mage, crying her heart out at the guy she clutched so badly.

...and I thought she was different. The rain started to pour.

"Ohh~ I see Lass is somehow disappointed!" Jin patted my shoulder; I quickly turned to give him a small glare. It caused him to jerk his hand away.

"Dude! You're so cute! Only if you can see yourself pouting like a cute puppy!" Ryan exclaimed.

I twisted to glare at him also.

Then I rolled my eyes, "Please, wolfboy, tell me you're not gay."

"W-w-what do you mean?!" Ryan replied.

Then we heard cries. Small Amy ran to us, "I found them! They were kept in the shrine, sealed with a powerful barrier! I thought I wasn't able too- wow! What happened here?!"

"We got into a fight." sneered Elesis.

"And Lassy got dumped."

I glared at Ryan again.

"What the hell are you saying?" I demanded.

"Lassy got dumped? OMFG, Lassy, who's the girl?!"

"MY NAME ISN'T LASSY!" I shouted, stomping one of my foot.

"Geez, you can be childish." Amy shook her head, I stared at her quite annoyed. "Anyway, where's Arme?"

"With the guy she loves." Jin said.

Amy shook her head again, "Oh. OHH! I get it now."

I let out a grumbling sigh as we turned to the mage, the guy was gone and all we caught was when the guy faded to thin air.

"Uhh... There dude." I heard Ryan say, "Destiny removed your rival."

"You know what that means!" Amy cheered.

"Well, you go, hero." Elesis grinned and then turned. "Later."

"Yeah, we gotta escort the poor children back to their home." Jin and Ryan said.

Amy smiled and tried to reach to my shoulder and patt me but ended up as patting my arm. "Make her smile, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed once more, "No. She can handle everything on her own."

"Lassy, Lassy. I know you're jealous and you won't admit it cuhz you thought you're the only one she likes. But you are now!" she laughed and followed the others who started to head back.

Like that made any sense.

I let out one last sigh and walked up to that little mermaid.

"Hey." I told her. "You'll catch cold if you don't get yourself dried."

She didn't respond. I sat on her eye level and tried to remove both of her hand that covered her face.

"Hey." I said again, "Ugh. Look, let's head back."

She dropped her hand and stared at me with a doubting look.

"Why is death have to be a part of life?" she questioned.

"Uhh... well, it always is." I rubbed my damp, but still awesome silver hair. "The thing is, you lived right?"

She stared at her hands, "I don't get it."

"Think of things this way, you're still alive, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Then live your life to the fullest." I looked away due to the silliness and fluffiness of what I am saying but I know she has to hear it. "I mean, that guy died so you can continue living. He loves you but you have to move on, no matter how much you love him, how much you couldn't. Live with no regrets. It's a have factor, really." I paused, "Damn, I don't think I'm making sense, I'm not good at these things."

"...I didn't felt it." she spoke. I stared at her and tears formed in her eyes once more.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Amy said that when your love one tells you that he loves you, you'd feel as if there's butterfly fluttering in your stomach and your knees will weaken. I didn't felt like that."

Well... that's a relief. Wait, WHAT?

If I keep on thinking this way, I'm a goner.

"I think... I don't know." she claimed, then she slapped her forehead. "Damn! And I always waste my nights thinking only about that!"

I sweatdropped, "You sure do move on quickly."

"Wha?" she asked and raised a brow, "What did you said?"

"Nothing, we should head back before the others start to think weird thoughts." I stood up and offered her my hand.

Shorty stared back... then huffed. "I'm not leaving!"

"What is it this time?!" I whined.

"I can hardly stand." she stared at the forest floor, mud beginning to form..

I smirked at her. "Ohh. So you want me to carry you once more?"

She blushed. Hah!

"What are you saying?!" she looked away. "I just can't. I lost too many mana curing you and the others. And besides, I'm gonna go there when I can, okay?"

"Tch." I smirked at her then walked to her side.

"What the hell is it now?" she glared at me.

I slipped one hand on her legs, the other below her neck.

"Alright, seriously, I can do things on my own!" she cried and struggled.

"Pick up your shoes," I told her.

When we locked our glances, she did as told.

* * *

><p><em>Huehuehue... huehue. Next!<br>_


	13. Picking up the Pieces

****_I like cakes. c: NOW ON WITH THE NEXT PART!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ _I don't own Grand Chase and I never will~! **And if I did,** I'd make sure Lass and Arme get a couple pic. Fuehuehue_

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

I stared at the sky with eternal silence. Thinking particularly nothing but to cut your curiosity, I was trying to piece all the thoughts together. Arme knows the person who also knows me. The person knows I WAS the hag's host, so there's a big possibility that he... or she knows something about my past.

"There." The word sounded like an alarm to me, I glanced below the tree and saw Ronan with Lire.

"Hey, Lass." smiled Lire, "How are you?"

I turned and looked away, staring at the now clearing sky. White clouds with speckle of gray scattered but not dominant.

"Fine." I replied nonchalantly. "So, when are we going to return back to the mansion?"

"An hour later, I suppose." Ronan answered. I didn't replied further, I just heard Lire say something about the children back to their own house, except for one. That 'one' didn't have any family though, so she said that it wasn't much problem. I opened my mouth, but never let any word out; closing it, my eyes narrowed.

"Well, we actually think that certain child died." Ronan added, his voice turning into a faint whisper.

I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes.

"Say, you oughta come back the hut soon, Elesis, with Jin and Amy are devouring all of the food!" Lire told me trying to hush away the negative atmosphere. "Ryan, well... he's sleeping and Arme's nowhere... wait! I remembered Amy told me to tell you to go look for her."

I let out a grumbling sigh, "If I say no, I'll get owned, am I right?"

"Yep! That's how things work for Amy!" Lire exclaimed cheerily.

Ronan chuckled. "Good luck with that mission, Lass."

Then, they left; footsteps of the two fading away.

Before I forgot, when we came back, about two hours ago, Ronan, Lire, and Amy turned to their normal height, but the other magician disappeared. No one knew how but they said there was the green mist again, so they jerked away from it, and when it cleared, he was gone.

I sat at the branch, then jumped down, landing awesomely before flicking some locks away from my eyes.

Now if I am the Shorty, where would I be?

I leaned at the tree I was resting on and thought about where to start.

After moments... and I gave up.

"Where is that brat..!?" I hissed, obvious annoyance that slowly lingered when I heard a reply.

"I'm here." I twisted and saw her sitting there just behind the tree. Her gaze was away, but she managed to crack a smile when she stared at me.

"How do you really feel... after this mission?" she just smiled.

"I don't know... troubled?" I turned and continued to lean. "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time you were resting at the branch; then Lire and Ronan came and said things... and they didn't even bother looking at the other side of the tree." she giggled and yawned. "So what was on your mind, Lassy?"

I didn't wanna reply, but I found myself telling her, "About how that person knew who I was."

"She is Anad's dog. Yes, that person's a she. I'm trying to remember how I met her but I actually couldn't. My head hurts everytime I try. So I ended up thinking what you were thinking."

Oh.

"Ah, say, Amy's looking for me, right?" she asked.

I gave a nod, not knowing if she saw my response or not.

She moved, I heard her faintly cringe as she stood up but I saw her walking normally in front of me and smiled. "I'm going back there okay? Be sure to follow soon!" she twisted and began to walk away.

Her smile...

...it was fake.

I ran a hand through my hair and let out a sigh. Then I followed.

**xx**

Sigh... finally. We've arrived.

We all glanced upon the lightened mansion as we head towards it, enduring the weariness. It was dawn and the chase was practically walking like blobbs. The sight was ridiculous but I was too tired to laugh myself.

"So where's the entrance?" it was Shorty. Amazing how she's still wide awake while the rest is on their verge to fall asleep.

"Over there." Lire replied. We walked towards the huge wooden gate and Elesis got her face flat on it. Her eyes widened then stepped backward rubbing her forehead.

"Stupid door. Get out of the way!" she exclaimed. "If you don't open I swear I'd shred you into pieces!"

Amy chuckled faintly and opened the door before Elesis could ran on it again.

"Hah! It disappeared!" Elesis cried. "That's right, fear me!"

It seems Arme was the only one who reacted. She was laughing while the rest were too busy widening their eyes to fight sleep.

Oh Elesis...

We walked to Exii's room and reported, "Mission complete." claimed the red knight.

Exii turned to face us, "As expected." she paused, "Details?"

"The children were in a shrine concealed with powerful magic. Good thing I was able to break it." Amy beamed, her usual cheeriness began to over shine everyone else. Their spots were the same as the recent meeting except, the mage was by the window, mouth gaping wide at how the rising sun looks like.

It was beautiful, yeah, it was a given fact but my attention drifted back to Elesis when she spoke. "Hah, and that's all you've gotta do! I pulverized the whole battalion of orcs!"

"And you weren't alone." snickered Jin.

"Yeah, I was also awesome! I was like, woosh~ and woosh! And the orc was like aww!" Ryan added as he stood up, pumping his fist and hit nothing but air.

"No one gives a damn about that." Elesis stared at him in a smug look.

"Ah, well, Lassy was there also!" Ryan added turning to me. I glared back. "He got his first heart break!" the damn druid added.

Before he could add anything, I pulled his shoulder and whispered to his ear, "Say goodbye to your damn garden."

It left him stunned for moments, giving me enough time to back step and lean on the wall.

"NUUUUUUUU! GARDEN!" With this he ran out of the room.

"Hey wait! You forgot..." Lire sighed. Amy patted her shoulder. "It's okay Lire, Ryan would be okay. After all, Lassy's threat are but empty."

I eyed her. "Really now?"

"Weeell, yeah. I believe so." she paused again, "Except, if you threaten to kiss Arme. I would absolutely believe that."

My face turned warm. (Again folks, it's cold so my body just turned a bit warm to balance my body temparature.)

"Oh, shit! He's blushing!" cried Jin, pointing his index at me.

I glared at them. "Shut the hell up! For the last time my name isn't Lassy and I am not blushing!"

"Oh yes you are." Lire smiled. I also glared at her.

"Wondering why Arme is so motionless to the fact that she's present." Elesis added.

"That is the smartest thing you ever thought of." Amy replied.

"Thanks." A pause. "Hey! What the hell do you mean by that!?" Elesis cried.

Exii let out a sigh, Ronan chuckled. "Alright... everyone, dismissed."

"Finally!" The crimsons cried and ran out of the room.

"Good day to you Exii." Ronan said and walked out.

"See you all later." Lire smiled and left.

"Ah, well, I've also gotta go." the magey said making her way outside.

"Except you, Arme... and Lass. I need to talk to both of you."

Shorty stopped and turned, plastering her face with another fake smile.

"Yes? What is it that you want to talk about?" she asked, a bit impatient as she clung into the door knob.

"Close the door and lock it." commanded Exii.

She did as told and sat on the couch. I remained motionless at where I stood.

"Isn't there anything you want to tell me?" the Knight Master had asked.

Arme's smile grew wider. "I'm afraid I've got no stories I'm willing to share to you."

"Another mudblood has been found dead." she was taken back for moments, but was able to regain composure by smiling again.

"You're lying." she claimed, "If you found it's body, then it's not dead." she turned her gaze away, "...because if we die, we'll fade into nothingness, as if we never existed." she glanced at Exii then flashed a cheery look, "That's why we were never given a proper name."

"But you're Arme now." I pointed out silently.

"It doesn't change any fact, Lass." she turned to me. "Whether me being AP18 or being Arme, the moment I over use my magic and my blood turns black, it's over."

I clench my fists. "Then do you keep on doing that?"

"Doing what?" she smiled.

"That!" I raised my voice. "If you're hurting, why don't you show it just like anyone else!"

"I'm a mudblood..." she stated, lowering her gaze. "I'm not a part of 'anyone' and never will be."

"You're Arme. You're not a nonexistent being. You're not just any mublood. Do you hear me?! Mudbloods have to smile and cry like others too!" I told her, well, to be honest; I didn't care how I look at the moment. I didn't care whether I look cool or not. I want to tell her these things.

"But I do smile..." she answered silently, voice turning a bit hoarse. She stood up and turned her back from me, facing the window.

"It's fake." I let anger take over me as I walk to her, grabbing her left arm, forcing her to look directly into my eyes.

"You're strong - that's a given fact. But you also need to be weak and realize we're all here for you. We won't leave you." I told her, "And this is what I'll promise you, I'll protect you, no matter what. I'll never let you get hurt."

There she stood in front of me, astound eyes, quivering composure her hands trembled as she bit her lip, suppressing her feelings, but her eyes badly betrayed her. Before she knew it, she was crying.

She broke down and covered her face the moment I let go.

"I'm sorry! I'm just scared!" she cried.

I sighed at her, scratching my head, "I'm also sorry, emotions got the best of me."

And then,

Exii cleared her throat. Heheh. I totally forgot about her. =D

"Ohh..." I raised a brow at her. "What is it you wanted to say again?"

"Nothing. No really! Nothing!" she rolled her eyes and sat down. "You said it all."

I glared at her.

"It's amazing how emotional you could be when the topic is that little girl."

I felt my heart skip a beat... Really? Do I over react every time things regard her? I don't right? I just act the same because she's just another girl...

...Oh who am I kidding! Of course I do.

I gave her a short glance; she wasn't minding things at all. Good. I let out a sigh.

So in the end I get to admit. I do care for her. I don't want her to get hurt because I feel I already met her somewhere before. And when I figured out she was in love with that guy, I felt so irritated and angry… almost a bit jealous.

But hey, not like I'd tell anyone, right?

* * *

><p><em>That's what you get when you let your heart win ~ ! xD<em>

_Why are you still reading this?! On to the next!_


	14. Special Chapter!

_Okay so this is a special chapter! __...or if you can even call it that. Since it's still connected to the story, just a different point of view. XD_

_Ha! I like Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet from Fairy tail and I just can't heeelp but feel that Elesis and Ronan resemble them... or EleNan reminds me of JerZa. Either way is fine ~_

_I can't believe I'm actually enjoying writing these A/N stuff... __Let's go anyway! XD_

_Three, _

_Two,_

_One!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_I don't own this awesome game and if I did... well I like cakes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

**Elesis' POV**

I slept the whole day that Friday. When I woke up, it was sunset and there were voices at the corridors, loud, but not enough to be classified as annoying.

Good thing that stupid fighter or that stupid doggy didn't woke me up today. It's the least thing I wanted to happen after I came home from a stupid mission.

So I got up and took a stupid shower. Then, put on the usual cloth I wear, the red knight overall (I seriously don't know why I wear a basic armor piece at home).

And went out the damn hallways only the stupid doggy bumping against my back that sent me tumbling down.

The culprit continued to run though, "Sorry Elesis!"

I stood up and clenched my fist, that fujjing! I yelled colorful languages at him and growled.

"Get out of the wayy!" I heard from behind. I didn't got the chance to look back. Jin also bumped against me as he was riding a form of vehicle.

"Damn you!" I cried after regaining my composure. "DAMN YOU BOTH! DAMN YOU ALL!" I, again, awesomely went berserk and hunt the two's head down.

**xx**

Dinner was served when I finished beating the two to pulp.

There, I saw everyone present, (except Ryan and Jin) already eating.

It angered me.

"None of you called me!" I told them, letting out an irritated growl.

"Oh, sorry Elesis, you were 'busy' the last time I checked to I just didn't called you." Lire smiled at me, motioning me to sit down. She was still wearing the school uniform, along with Lass, Arme and R-Ronan. Damn, I even stammer when I say his name in thoughts?

R-Ronan! Ronan! Ronan! Ronan! Ronan! There. Fixed. Ronan.

"I know how you feel! None called me either." to the of the table, the conceited bastard said, faking a pout.

"I wasn't talking to you, dipshit." I told him with a glare.

"Well I wasn't talking to you either, I was talking to Lire, right, Lire?" Seighart asked with a smirk, "And you don't talk to your brother like that."

I turned to Lire, "Really?"

Lire was smiling then forced a nod!

"See?" Seighart snickered.

"I don't care!" I honestly told him and began to dug down the food I placed on my plate.

I ate so much that I didn't knew how many twos or threes I had. Well, finally I was done.

I realized Lire was already taking care of the dishes with Arme trying to help, ending up that she broke two plates. I laughed at her, she glared back.

Ronan came back inside the kitchen with a plate full of chocolate cake.

My eyes narrowed as I started to search for a fork.

Arme was staring in return as we charged towards the cake.

But before we moved an icing, we were glancing at each other...

...and decided to make a truce during cakey time.

**xx**

After that, I hurriedly ran to my room. Not noticing others who tried to call me or inform me to do my homework.

I panted in front of the door, opened it, then clicked it to lock.

I leaned at the door and tears brimmed my eyes.

All they knew is that Elesis is fierce and strong. She doesn't give up and always fight back.

But like them, Elesis have secrets too.

I walked towards my bed, things scattered around my room for facade. Then I let myself fall down to my comforter and hug my pillows.

Despite the cool attitude Elesis show others, lies a deceitful one.

Being like this isn't enough. I envy Lire.

Lire is always around Ronan. They really get along.

I can do that too. I can also be nice. But I can't because of the fierce attitude I have to plaster.

I wanted to be Amy because she's beautiful and talented. She can also do close combat, like me, only better. She has a beautiful voice and many likes her.

I want Ronan to like me.

I wanted to be Mari because Ronan's interested in her. She has an awesome pair of eyes - Blue and Red.

Ronan & I.

And lastly... I wanted to be Arme.

Because Ronan likes her.

The moment I let out a sob was the moment I jerked up and ran to my Bath room.

I walked on dry red tiles and sat before the toilet bowl.

This was when I opened my mouth and plunged two fingers.

More tears streamed down my face as I felt vomiting...

... and I did.

I wasted my dinner for that night. Like I always do.

Nutrition? Who cares about that damn if you wanted to be perfect?

No one right?

But... what if someone sees me like this?

No one. No one would care.

I broke another sob as I unexpectedly swallowed the soury left over.

I know, one day, I will be perfect and Ronan will notice me.

**xx**

The next day came and Amy's voice woke me up.

I grumbled then sat, wondering what they were up to in such early in the morning.

I took a bath and wore a similar cloth from yesterday.

Then, without fixing my hair, I walked out of the room.

"What do you mean you don't want to come!" it was a statement not a question.

Arme was standing before her, still wearing uniform.

"Please, Amy." Arme bowed, biting her lower lip in attempts to escape the pink dinosaur's grasp. "Maybe next week, I have to take care of our group project!"

"You can make Lass do it!" Amy shouted in return.

"Pleaaasee..." Arme sighed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"That can be... OHH~" I raised a brow at them as Lire approached me.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Good morning, Elesis." the elf replied.

"What's with that two?" I asked.

"Well, you know, Amy wanted to costumized Arme's room."

I stared at the blonde, "And what about Arme's room?"

"I dunno, it has mixed colours?" Lire smiled sheepishly, "Well, you know what I mean, like what she did to everyone's room."

Oh. Costumized color patterns.

Lass... and R-Ronan entered the room, both rubbing their heads.

"What the hell is up this early in the morning!" Lass scowled.

"Well, well!" Amy began to fake a sob. Go actress. "Nah!" she stopped the mood and smiled, "Arme wants to spend a quality time making project with you! I guess that'll slip for today! We're going to the mall next week no one should decline." the girl skipped out of the room. I saw Arme and Lass avoid each other's glance with tints of pink beginning to form in their faces.

I laughed. Hard.

"You're over doing it." Lass told me before turning around to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah," Arme sighed then headed to another room.

I followed Lass and figured breakfast was ready!

**xx**

A week passed and school projects were given.

I partnered up with Ronan. It makes me feel tingly inside every time I think of the thought. I didn't even cared which partnered up with Lire or Jin,

All that mattered that we made project together in the library, alone, but... well not really since every second someone passes by to get a book, or a picture, or something...

I don't care about that though!

Right now, I was on my way back to my room doing the... usual.

I let out a sigh as a sad face plastered up my face,

And not rarely enough, I felt vomiting at the stairs so in order to not-the-bloody-vomit-first-time-we-met-Arme happen again, (it's a long name for a situation, really) I had to ran really fast..

"Elesis!"

Not caring about anything, I slammed the door shut and opened the door to my bathroom. I leaned before the toilet bowl and triggered myself to puke everything I had that very night. I cried during the process...

...and every negative feeling came back to me.

I sobbed but managed to say, "...I wish... I was perfect."

"Elesis..."

That voice. I cringed.

It's so funny how deep in misery I am and he still finds his way into my thoughts.

"But you are perfect!"

My eyes widened.

But... how?

"When did you..."

"I'm sorry I trespassed into your room but you are perfect Elesis."

I twisted and saw him there, by the bathroom door, staring at me with pitiful eyes.

I shook my head and gulped. I, again tasted the sour flavor. Letting few tears trickle down my face I told him,

"You're lying."

He knelt before me, and stared at me at my eye level. "I'm not."

"You are." I bit my lower lip, "You're saying that because you pity me. How does it feel to know another weakness of mine!"

Instead of scowling at me, he pulled me into a warm hug.

This just made me feel worst.

"Don't pretend, please!" I told him. It hurts so much how your first love tells you you're perfect only because he pities you.

But he remained stubborn and continued to lie.

"I told you, I am not. I don't lie."

What...?

"You're beautiful, you're awesome, fierce, straight forward-"

"That's not me." I told him, "It's a facade."

"Facade is a part of you either. Facade is something you keep in order for you not to get hurt. I don't know the reason, nor you have to tell me if you want to but I accept you, whoever you think you are."

Such beautiful lies...

His grip around me tightens as I broke into another sob.

"It's you. You're the reason of everything." I told him.

But he seemed to ignore me, "Don't care of what others think of you, Elesis. Because if they think you're stupid, arrogant and an ignorant, they are all wrong. Because you are perfect."

I trembled at the sound.

I wanted to tell him, that if he continue to tell these things to me, I might tell him that-

"In my eyes you are perfect. I like so much, red knight."

He... what?

"I wanted to tell you that a long time ago."

This is surely a lie.

"I fell in love with you ever since I saw you back at Kanavan Castle, ten years ago. You were practicing swordsmanship together with Seighart trained by your father. I watched you every time you practice by the river. I didn't know your name back then so I had to be very careful. Knowing swordsman has good senses."

Count me out at that part.

"Remember the time in irritation you threw your sword in the bushes? I got hit." he let out a chuckle, "And then one day I heard your father disappeared. The next day your brother also. So you set on a journey by yourself. I saw you walk away but never had the chance to speak. You didn't know me and during that time I had my own business to mind. Being the next Royal Guard Master."

These things had shaken my belief.

So he saw me grow up? And we never had a chance to talk before?

"When I saw you again, I quickly remembered falling in love for the first time. And every time we meet."

I let out another sob and hugged him back, "I also like you. So much more than you can ever imagine."

Ronan chuckled. "So you won't do that again and you'll go back to the sweet and cuddly girl you used to be?"

We broke the hug and I smacked his head for that. "Well, only if you kiss me." I smiled sheepishly.

"Deal." He smiled at me and leaned closer.

I pushed him and stood up, "In your damn dreams!" I cried with a smile, wiping the tears away.

So you see, girls, I just figured out. You don't have to change for the person you love to like you. Someone will come along and appreciate you just the way you are.

On that certain day, we got together.

* * *

><p><em>I hope I didn't made Elesis too OOC. T^T<em>

_Since, well, you know... All girls are actually fluffy too even if some tend to act strong... they also need comfort! =D_

_Now on to the next chapter!_


	15. He's Ticklish

_Hello again, again hello ~ We have now reached Chapter 15, which I assume, we're half way finished. I think this fanfic will at least reach 30 chapters excluding the 'special chapters'._

_Etou... Without further ado, I present to you, _

_CHAPTER 15!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own this awesome game... And I never will!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

**Arme's POV**

"Sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me, dup-pi-dup-pi-do la, la~ Dup-pi-dup-pi-do la, la~"

I slouched. It was about quarter to three and finally we're heading home. Amy was leading the way and skipping effortlessly.

I mean, damn! How can someone walk for that long, wear tons of clothes, eat kilos of meat and bear not a single thought of 'rest' ?

Hmpf. Really, really Amy.

Amy was wearing a string white dress with pink linings and hot pink hi cut shoes.

Trailing behind her was Jin, Ryan and Lire. Jin wore a red layered shirt, a dark denim and a pair of red shoes. He was carrying some of Amy's paper bags, (the rest were hidden in her super cool bag, I just learned to appreciate it ever since Lassy told me about it last Thursday) and three paint pails.

Lire had her own things to buy - groceries. I don't know a thing or two about those 'substances' she bought but she said, if mixed together creates a great food. She even explained things through an Alchemist's point of view. Lire wore wearing green rockabilly dress that ended in her mid thigh, then a pair of lime green gomoushins.

Ryan broke into a laugh after something Jin had said, it brought a worn smile on my face although I had no clue on their conversation. He's carrying two roses of different color in a pot. Ryan had a green shirt on, saying 'Save our Mother Earth' and a dark cargo pants. He had what he claimed 'eco friendly rubber shoes'. I don't know how the details fit but... oh well.

Seighart and Lassy were walking spaces behind me. Not next to each other though!

Wait... I wonder if one of them is gay... That would be...

...disturbing.

Ehem!

Anyway, Seighart had this kind of uniform with a coat just placed over his shoulders, (I think it's more of a cape...) Well, I couldn't describe it so let's leave it alone!

Lassy had worn a Black shirt, a checkered polo that revealed a tatoo on his left arm. Then wash denim and a pair of blue-black shoes.

I was trying to keep a conversation with him but all he did was to grumble and sigh for a while now.

So I always end up clutching the paper bags I held.

He's sooo boring! Well! What do you expect from a girly boy!

Um... if you're just curious, I can already see the mansion from here. This just encouraged me to walk faster and keep pace with the others.

Mari stayed home today. Elesis and Ronan were... somewhere. Gosh! Amy said maybe they realized their love for each other.

Sheesh! I mean, Elesis, for real?! Is that girl even capable of loving another person but herself?

Maybe they're just somewhere practicing swordsmanship. That reason is more acceptable.

And clock ticked 4 when we arrived and had plopped down the couch.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"That was... one hell of a day."

"C'mon, you're already tired? I can go on like that for a month and not break a single sweat." Seighart sneered.

I turned to him, "You can what?! No way!"

"Believe me!" the black haired man boasted.

It was unrealistic and awesome at the same time... I chose to praise him for it though.

"Why don't you prove it instead of saying it?" Jin snickered.

Ryan had gone off to his garden; he said he was going to add the roses to his collection. Lire went to the kitchen and Amy went to who-knows-where.

"What do you mean?" I questioned Jin.

"He's lying." Lassy rolled his eyes.

... oh.

...

...

"Hah! So you're lying!" I accused, pointing my index at Seighart.

Seighart blinked... Did I said something embarrassing? He ran his right hand through his hair and smirked.

"I'd rather go to sleep." with that the man left.

Jin began, "Well, I-"

"Great news guys, Arme's furniture will be delivered in ten minutes, and then we can start with the decorations!" Amy said, just closing the gadget they called a 'Cellphone'.

W-well... Mr. Cellphone doesn't bite!

After ten minutes, a portal opened. It blocked the kitchen and several sets of furniture were left.

A cabinet with drawer, a mirror table, some curtains, a couch and a stool. There was also a coffee table, some wall papers then some bathing materials like, 'shampoo' and 'soap and liquid soap' all of the same color, violet... Why violet?

A pile of clothes were also left including what Amy claimed a 'cute piece of underwear'. The two guys madly blushed and I raised a brow cause I didn't get it... It was just an underwear; why the hell are they even reacting like that?

It's a blast.

Sigh.

So the decoration of my white-gray colored room started. It took hours and it wasn't easy due to the high walls.

But by dinner it was finished.

Perfectly painted and blueprints of furniture placing finished (although I can't understand Amy's doodles). Only thing left is to wait for it to dry.

After dinner I suggested I could just use a skill to quicken, but they all refused, saying that I would just waste my magic.

And then bed night. It wasn't a joke, it was still kinda wet and I couldn't sleep there because the paint's scent is bad for our lungs, (courtesy of Ryan).

It was quarter to ten and I... just decided to head to get a cup of warm chocolate and stay at the couch for the night.

Everyone was fast asleep so no one would be bothered if I create little noises.

Hot chocolate is something Lassy made me drink.

I only had water back at the cave so it tasted weird for me at first... in the end I found it tasty and addicting.

And so I made myself a cup of hot chocolate then headed back.

Only to find Lassy sitting on one of the couches...

"What are you... doing here?"

He stared at me from the corner of his eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

Then I walked and sat few inches from him, pouting before I took a sip.

"So you came to like it?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

There was a very, veeeeery looooong awkward silence. And... I decided to break it with a simple question,

"So... what is your family like?"

"Family?" Lassy asked as he stared at the ceiling. It got me nervous. Did I ask the wrong question?

But I nodded anyway.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I was taken back at the topic shift. I just stared at him though.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "I... couldn't remember any of them."

I flinched. What? But I thought Lassy...

"Sad, I know." Lassy grinned at me. "What about you?"

"Well, back at the cave, I treated everyone as my own family." I said, smiling out the sad atmosphere. "You see, we never get to see our parents, after birth, they get killed." I stared at him and saw this questioning glint so I continued, "Cuhz you see, mudbloods can only be given birth through the mating of a Black Magician and a White. If a White mates with a Mudblood, result is normal, Black Mates with a Mudblood, child dies."

"Ah." Lass muttered, "So... How was your life back then? Um... I mean..."

I smiled again, "I don't know which is better if I try to compare... but life is living hell itself. Only difference is we have today to choose our own paths. If it makes sense to you..."

He nodded idly. "I have to agree with that." he paused, "But I have a question... During the moment we first met, what was... happening back there?"

I shrugged, "To be honest... I don't know." I shook my head, "There are a lot of things I don't understand up to now..."

"And it shows." He told me. I turned to him with a questioning look. "You'll turn out to look weak and gullible if you continue that act. I wanted to tell you that, days ago but never got the chance."

I took another sip of my drink, waiting for things to sink in. "But there was this red eyes glaring at me before Ronan and you came. I was so scared those moments. When you called out, it disappeared."

We were both quiet for moments.

I brought my legs near to my chest. "I thought wrong."

Lassy turned to me idly. "About what?"

I didn't answer him as I placed down the cup I held.

You see, we all had different purposes of being here. Lire was chosen as a representative from the Elven Cops to keep peace. Elesis was here in search for her father and brother. Ryan's here to protect the nature, Jin's here because of the Silver Knight and Amy… her parents gave her to the Oracles to be raised as one, then she encountered the chase when they fought with Samsara. Seighart came for his father. Ronan wants to keep evil away from Kanavan and Lass… here for his own purpose.

All was born from a tragedy that caused us to meet. So it is just half bad right?

"Hey Shorty." he grumbled and gave me glances as I stood up and return the cup to the kitchen sink, when I returned I glared at him, "Off the couch."

"What?"

"Off the couch, I'm sleeping there." I told him and tried to pull him to the edge.

"H-hey wait, no!" he was panicking! I laughed as his reaction when he turned slightly pink.

Then it hit me.

"Y.. you're ticklish!" I accused, pointing my index at him. I knew I'm right because the moment those words left my mouth, he scowled at me, took a donut pillow that was resting next to him and threw it to me.

"Ow- HEY!" I cried and tried to block it. "Even the softest pillow can hurt if you throw it hard, you know!" And when I recovered, he was standing in front of me, trying to paint his face with a glare, "Not a single word to the others, okay?"

I was... I was certainly trapped in his gaze at that moment, and then... my heart began to beat fast... and I tried to look away, softly nodding.

"That's a nice girl." Lassy whispered, almost seductively and I really... literally freaked out.

I **LITERALLY** freaked out, man.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked. When I turned to him, he had this teasing face and I clenched my fist for being sent under the situation!

Ding. An idea.

I tackled him to the couch and tickled his sides...

He was laughing! The almighty Lassy is **laughing**! And the smile on is face brought the same expression in mine.

"Gaah- Arm- Shorty- Mermaid stop!"

"No!" I exclaimed, he was turning reddish by a minute. "This is for always teasing me!"

"B-but you're... you'reteasingmetoo!"

I laughed, "Suffer!"

_Click._

And then we both froze.

"My, my, Arme. Aren't you going a little too fast?" I turned my head and saw Amy, Lire and Elesis; with Elesis smirking at me.

I quickly got off Lass and exclaimed, "W-what the hell!"

Amy giggled and stared at the screen of her cellphone, "I'll get this picture developed as soon as possible~"

"What!" I shouted.

"Arme, you're blushing." Lire smiled innocently.

That's when I just realize that my face DID felt hot.

"And what do Lassy have to say in this?" Amy winked as I tried to retrieve the gadget from her.

GIVE IT PLEASE!

"Heh," I stopped and turned to the girly boy, as he slowly sat up and ran his right hand through his locks. He stood up and walked towards us.

Amy, obviously stunned at the turn of the events, only went, "Uhh?" when Lass smirked took the cellphone from her grasp.

"UHH..?" Lire, Elesis and I said again as we all watch him walk to the stairs.

"You three really just had to interrupt, eh?" he 'cooly' asked.

We all end up speechless.

"Doesn't that mean that Lass-" Lire stopped himself midway and turned to me. The other two crimson shaded hair turned to me and stared at me with the same teasing eyes the archer had.

I stomped my foot on the floor and asked, groaning, "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Another lesson learned: Sometimes, when things go wrong, don't be sad... because sometimes, it's up for the best.

Excluding the part that these three are going to tease me about this for a while. =D

* * *

><p><em>*w* There you go. Now you have found out that the Evan Striker is indeed Ticklish. c:<em>

_NEXT!_


	16. I like him

_THIS IS... ANA! XD I have not so much to say in this one, and I don't know why you're reading this A/N, but still thank you and I might as well shower my love for you because of that._

_Lots of loooooooooove!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_I don't own Grand Chase. Nice guess, Sherlock._

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

Several seconds turned into hours, and then days into weeks... that slowly shifted to a month and a half.

December came - the start of winter. Currently, we were on the way to our classes, Amy and Shorty walking just ahead of me, chattering and laughing about something I don't even care about.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I slipped both of my hands into my pocket.

"Hello hottie, do you wanna go out instead of hanging out with a bunch of losers?"

I gave a group of girly girls a glance before turning to walk into our home room. Having no particular seat plan, Amy sat at the third row, second to the last seat, then Shorty sat at her right and I sat behind her.

Well, we have to. Due to the fact Little-Mermaid-that-couldn't-swim have been receiving death threats a lot recently.

Let's examine things... people were wondering why every time 'we' skip school due to missions, she skips too. Yep. After several weeks and they still couldn't get the damn thought.

Sigh...

"Good Morning class," the Chemistry teacher greeted. Most of my classmates replied a polite greeting while some remain silent. "Okay, since we're already finish with our last topic for the week, we're going to do few board works before we take things on a short quiz." she declared, "The following weeks are going to be preparation for the Winter dance. I suggest everyone should go out looking for a partner before it's too late." she paused again as she settled her things over the desk. Then, she reached out for the chalk box and started making equations on the board.

"Alright you, Mr. Zeno Heartowellia. Answer the first problem."

I heard the sound of a desk being slightly moved then footsteps. What I couldn't miss was the paper that landed over my desk,

'I want you behind campus at 5:00 PM sharp. You're being too much around the perky transferee.'

My gaze quickly shifted into a glare as he returned to his seat, smirking.

Hours have passed and dismissal came. I was on the verge of going home and plopped down my bed when I suddenly remembered a slot on my time table for today.

"Hey Lassy! Where are you going?! The portal back to the mansion is this way!" Amy wailed.

I stared at her and then began walking, "Soccer meeting."

"You're going to leave Amy too?!" The pink dino cried.

What? "Why?" I stopped, turned and asked.

This was when Amy smiled and winked, "Some guy walked up to Arme saying that he should meet up with her at the Chemistry lab."

I flinched.

"Do you even know who that is?"

She raised a brow and seemed to think of the culprit's name.

All she did... was to smiled sheepishly and shake her head.

"Well, he was in fact cute!" I wanted to feel pity for Jin but I didn't have time for that now, I twisted to my next destination: behind the Chemistry lab, the Threshold of the Northern woods.

**xx**

When I arrived, the guy from class was there; his smirk grew wider than it already is.

He wasn't alone; maybe he invited a crowd. A known ambush? What a fail.

The blonde babes from earlier were there too. They let me walk in front of the Zeno bastard before circling us.

"Let's get this over with." I stated making my eyes display anger.

"Hm... You're the one to talk." Snot nosed bastard uttered. "Guys bring that useless novice out."

My eyes narrowed.

The circle was momentarily broken at his side as two of his dogs threw a certain someone that landed before me.

For split seconds, I weavered.

Hastily, I crouched and examined her. She tried to sit despite her tangled hands and smiled weakly.

"H-hello, Lassy."

"What damn did you do this time?" I hissed.

Her cheek bone was swelling, several cuts run along her arms and she had a pair of dirty uniform.

Yet she continued to smile.

"Someone wanted to talk to me. So I met up with him and then..." she trailed off but never lost the fake smile.

I let out a sigh, "You could've just ditched that douche bag!"

"I knew this was to happen..." she commented, able to pull herself into a sit.

"Why didn't you prevent it?" I quickly replied.

"Because I wanted to be normal!" she replied in a way I never saw before.

We locked gaze for moments before she looked away. I reached out for her hand and released her from the rope's bindings.

"In my eyes you're normal, you moron." I told her less audible, preventing anyone else to catch what I said.

I stood back up and faced the wide grinning bastard.

I sooo want to wipe that cocky smile off.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"You're fast." he snickered, "I want you to battle with me and pretend you lose. Then leave this forsaken school and quit the Grand Chase. If you don't-"

"Hahah." I said ironically, "Let me guess, you're going to make my life miserable?"

"I'm going to make both your life and this novice's life miserable!" he declared. "After seeing the display moments ago... Can it be that the Criminal of the Millennium harbor feelings to a spoiled Novice brat?"

And yet I let anger catch the best of me. "You don't know a damn thing about her."

"Oh, ho! What is this?" he smirked.

Why can't we just cut this bastard's head off..?!

Oh yeah, I'm the good guy. SCREW IT!

"Known for being Kaze'Aaze's previous host; had slaughtered thousands of innocent humans. My, my."

My eyes had completely narrowed into slits.

"Don't you think maybe this spoiled brat is just using you to gain fame?"

Gain... Fame?

Shorty's using me to gain fame?

_"...during those moments, when I was gazing to those pair of beautiful azure eyes..."_

That's not true.

"Everyone hates you, no. Loathes you. Everyone in this damn world is just pretending to be nice to you because you're strong."

_"I know... I could trust this guy."_

It can't be true... damn weakness!

Why do I have to be emotionally unstable?!

Is my trust...

_"Welcome to the Grand Chase!"_

_"Sorry, your welcoming party is a bit a month after your arrival, and that it's a bit messy. Ryan's an idiot 'ya know."_

... that weak?

_"I saw a fragment of me in you."_

My facade started to crash.

I sighed in defeat.

"SHUT." Now my eyes widened. "UP!"

At the corner of my eyes, I stared at Arme, she turned slightly red due to... anger I guess.

"Drop it, Shorty." I told her, "It's partly true. I did kill thousands of innocent."

"You also shut up!" she told me before turning back to face the bastard, "It doesn't matter whether you all like Lassy because he's cool, or you hate him because he killed a lot of people." she paused and smiled peacefully. "Because I..." I stared at her with utter silence.

**"I like him." **

Everything around us just seemed to pause.

"That's just natural." said the bastard as he took several steps forward. "That two imbecile fall in love..." if it was possible, his grin grew wider, "But no matter what, one leg is better than two crutches."

My brows met in anger. I clenched my fists tightly, blaming myself for not bringing a dagger today.

Even so, I could knock this bastard unconscious in a hit.

Heh, I was just staring at him but deep in my thoughts I've already killed him in a thousand ways.

So I took few steps forward, slowly raising my fist.

"You say one leg is better than two crutches?"

I paused. It wasn't me who talked. Then... I shifted my gaze and stopped to stare at the Shorty. "Well then," she pointed her opened palm at him, "Two stars are brighter than one!" she cried and shouted, "Lightning bolt!"

A bright streak of yellow traveled a little too fast for him to avoid. He let out a cry of pain as he was electrocuted.

After getting hit, he fell to the ground and clutched for dear consciousness.

Arme walked and stood before him, grabbing his collar. "Don't dare talk to him like that. Understand!"

My eyes widened at the commotion.

"Because you of all people..., who only cares for fame and wealth, has no right to judge others! Bestow words of change on you first!"

No word was spoken next. Even those who were around us stood quite still and silent; letting afternoon winter breeze pass by, swaying through the grasses and trees.

Almost missing it, a single tear slid of her right eye as she let go and turned her back from the bastard, facing me.

"Y-you're a witch..!"

Shorty snorted, "Got a problem with that!"

And they took a quick run away, leaving no one but her and me.

"You just..." I mentally slapped myself for letting those words slip my mouth.

She clenched her fist and placed it over her chest... then smiled. "Let's go home together."

I walked closer to her, so close that she turned red... then smacked her softly on the head.

"Ow!" she jerked away, "Hey, you bastard!"

"You didn't have to do those things." I looked away, "And the... 'like' thingy. I guess it was Amy's doing?"

I saw trails of amazement in her eyes, "How did you know?"

I 'took' a wild guess, sherlock.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Because it's true Lassy, I like you and I really do."

My breaths began to shallow and heart racing. I let out an unfinished sigh and turned around, leading the way into the portal. "Let's head back. We're departing for another mission tomorrow."

Her footsteps caught up though. "Hey, hey Lassy! Are you angry at me?"

I shot her a glare, "My name isn't Lassy, if I have to remind you."

* * *

><p><em>Asdasdasdasd. XD<em>

_Neeext!_


	17. Amy's Pink Note

_So... yay Chapter 17? D: Enough talkies! On with the reading!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ I don't own Grand Chase. _

**Chronicles of the Black Blood**

**x**

**Arme's POV**

I gazed through the entrance of Lacrima Village. Trees were huge, and bears abnormal sized leaves. Blocks of turquoise colored crystals were scattered abundantly, glowing slightly in the few amount of sunray that reaches its surface.

I shivered as a breeze passed by. But we continued our pace. I was walking with Amy and Lire, and then Ronan and Elesis were in front of us. The rest were behind, except Mari and Seighart. Damn, they have their own things, as stated by Jin.

I rubbed my right eye and yawned lightly.

"Are you not tired yet, Arme?" Lire asked me.

I smiled back an assuring smile, "Tee hee, I don't get tired, Lire."

"If you say so."

Then, we stopped. The two in front turned to us and said, "Alright, I'll be grouping you guys into two. First group would be..." Elesis uttered as she unfolded a piece of paper.

"Since when did you write on pink notes, Elesis?"

"Sayy..." Elesis raised a brow herself, "I don't know... My notes were red but... well... this will do." she cleared her throat. "Amy, Lire, Ryan, Jin for first group then... what the hell. You did this didn't you, Amy!"

Elesis then, glared at Amy. The pink smiled sweetly, "Why would I do such thing? And besides, do you have any evidence?"

"Kinda." Ronan snatched the paper from Elesis, causing the red haired girl to glare at him. He stared at the note then let us see it.

There was a small heart on the right corner.

The trade mark of the pink starlet.

"Heheh." Amy uttered lightly. "PLEASE, OH , PLEASE! LET THEM BE PARTNERS..! They're both awesome and their team work is great!"

I raised a brow.

Ronan let out a pack of carbon dioxide. "Fine."

"Fine!? You're letting that brat slip?!" Elesis scowled.

"It's Arme and Lass we're talking about. I'm sure they'll make it through."

Eh?

"Alright," Ronan turned to us, "Elesis and I will be heading to the head of the villages. Group one, composed of Ryan, Jin, Lire and Amy ask the townsfolk about the strange occurrences. Dissolve if you have to. Group two... Erm... Look around."

And it made Elesis madder than she already is.

"Dismissed." Ronan sighed as she dragged the red woman with her.

"Okay, bye, peeps!" Amy cheered, pulling Lire and Jin with her, while Jin was clinging into Ryan.

"Uh..." I shrugged and saw Lass standing behind me.

Awkward much.

"Weeell... What do we do now?" I asked innocently.

"Let's just look around for strange things."

"You have to be kidding me." I muttered as he began to walk to another direction. I followed and kept pace with him but he was faster. "Slow down will 'ya!"

He gave me a short glance and then continued walking. I noticed a crow fly by on the corner of my eyes so I turned; but found a clear aerial sight.

"Keep up with me if you don't want to get lost Shorty!" Lassy called in a teasing manner.

"Hey, wait up!"

**x**

**Ronan's POV**

It's been several hours since we separated.

Our main objective here is killing the monster that's causing corruptions of the Crystals around the town. I don't know how it looks like or how powerful it is but one thing is for sure - we would defeat it.

However, before Elesis and I left Exii's room, she said something about the Revelations of Memories or something about that. It was weird but hey, Exii's weird herself, right?

-Cough. Change topic.

"Hey Ronan," started Elesis as she tugged my sleeve.

"Hm?" I answered and gave her a glance.

"Do you think it's about time we go look for the others? It's getting dark... so yeah we should just continue tomorrow."

I smiled and took her hand in mine and kissed it. "Whatever you say, my princess."

I chuckled when she just pry my hand and drew her sword,

"The n-next time you do that I'll cut your head off!"

I grinned playfully and said, "I'd like to see that happen." She huffed furiously.

Again I took her wrist and smiled at her. We began walking back to the middle of the village.

She was in awe as the crystals grew brighter.

A smile lit my face, "You get very cute when you get amused, do you know that?"

"Stop joking around!" she cried and punched my right arm lightly.

"I'm not." I replied.

I looked around and realized there were not much people around now.

I was surprised when we happen to ran across a cow.

"It's staring at you." Elesis told me.

"Uhh..." I trailed off as we avoided it and continued pacing.

**x**

**Lire's POV**

"Let's go find the others already." Jin suggested.

"We really, really have to find a place to stay in... I'm five minutes late for my beauty sleep!" Amy sighed.

"Less talking more walking!" Ryan replied.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be talking to others like that!" Jin exclaimed in reply.

"Whatever," Ryan grumbled, "Lire I'd run ahead, 'kay?"

I nodded.

"What's with him... He's so grumpy!" Amy huffed as Ryan ran ahead.

"I know right." Jin sighed.

I smiled. "Just few more minutes, okay? We're sure to find the others soon."

"It's because we forgot to ask where to meet up!"

We followed Ryan's trail and it wasn't much eventful.

Except, earlier when we were interviewing the townsfolk. They said there shouldn't be many animals around town. Specially cows and crows. But about a week now, suddenly they could spot them around town and the strange part is that it was always alone.

"They're here..." My eyes widened as I look around.

Who said that?!

"Is there something wrong, Lire?" Amy asked.

"Ah... Uhh, no! Let's pace faster." I asked a bit anxious.

Then I noticed a turn. Ryan must've taken it so we all did too.

It was a dead end.

"Uh... I think we lost Ryan." Jin muttered.

"Well..." Amy raised a brow.

Then we heard a growl.

"R-Ryan...?" I asked as it walked somehow into view.

A wolf.

"That's not Ryan!" Jin claimed.

"Yaikes!" Amy said playfully. "RUN!"

We took Amy's suggestion anyway.

When we reached the road we took what was supposed to be our road ahead and it wasn't long when we reached the town.

"Hey guys!" Ryan cheerfully smiled at us as we stopped before a Hotel.

The three of us raised a brow.

"What took the three of you so long!"

Next to him was Elesis and Ronan.

"Alright, where's Lass and Arme?" Elesis said impatiently.

...No one answered.

"I knew it! We shouldn't have left the two of them alone!"

Amy broke off laughing her ass off.

I gazed at the sky, ending up staring at the leaves.

"Where are they?"

**x**

**Arme's POV**

"Are you suuuure we aren't lost?" Lassy asked me for the enth time.

I glared at him. "For the last time, no!"

In no time, we encountered a river.

The river had several crystals and it was very clean. It gave off a beautiful glow.

Weeeeeeeeell...

Sigh.

"Kinda." I uttered silently.

"It's up to you to lose our way back." Lass grinned and turned, "And it's up to me to find it."

I saw an eel that happened to swim by.

Then the crystals on the other side of the river grew brighter.

I bit my lowerlip.

Should I go there?

I look at Lass who was looking at another direction.

Life and Mysterious Moments happen only once - why shouldn't I give it a chance?

I jumped in the river and ran to the place that was led by glowing crystals.

"Hey! Shorty!" I heard Lass exclaim. I looked back and smiled at him, "C'mon, let's check this mysterious place out!"

I ran inside so I bet he had no other options but follow.

A smile quickly crept my face.

"It's so beautiful here..."

The walls had small chunks of glowing crystals, but the place was in fact like research lab.

There were papers quite scattered around though. I bet this was unused for a while now.

The place was also kinda has damp texture so I noted to myself not to touch any of it because just to be safe.

"Don't run somewhere like that!" I heard his voice rang loudly behind me. "Geez." He muttered and walked towards me, "You could be so childish sometimes."

Then I heard laughter.

I turned but saw no one.

Goose bump quickly prickled my arm.

"Did 'ya heard that?" I asked.

"What?" Lass replied.

"Nothing." I finished.

Imagination, seriously.

I walked towards the messy book shelves and scanned across few books.

Why do these books look so dang familiar?

I, then saw, the thickest book opened over the desk.

It read, "Human Sacrifices - Mudblood." I gulped.

_'It's a way to revive monsters.'_

* * *

><p><em>NNNEXT!<em>


	18. Human Sacrifices - Mudblood

_And there's no guarantee, that this will be easy. It's not a miracle ya need, believe , I'm no angel, I'm just me ,but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me.  
><strong>- Endlessly, The Cab<strong>_

_- You need me bish. I know you do. XD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_I don't own the Game Grand Chase and Lass!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

"What do you got there?" asked Lass trying to peek over my shoulder but I managed to hug the book quickly to hide it from his view.

"Nothing." I smiled innocently.

"Nothing…" he muttered in fake aggravation. He made his way towards the entrance. "I'll be outside."

I nodded. I waited for him to be out of the room before staring at the book again.

The cover was black shiny antique leather. By the looks of it, it was somehow old and creasing. I was quite surprised when a drop of liquid fell of the ceiling and landed on the book. I quickly tried to wipe it but as I opened to see the first page, it wasn't wet at all.

I bit my lip in curiosity.

When I turned and blinked – everything changed. The walls and ceiling turned to the darkest shade of black but the floor was still damp; then there was this river of water that began to flow below me.

Goose bumps prickled my skin. Something urged me to cry…

And scenes flashed before me. I couldn't recognize anything. There was this girl crying over here and then there and then it was so red at another part. Then… There was this room… filled with a lot of children of all ages. Another was a person crying out for help… and then much more cries…

I closed my eyes. I couldn't figure out why I wanted to cry. I couldn't figure out why I feel hollowness in my heart.

I sighed. Seriously?

"_AP18… Smile!"_

I quickly opened my eyes.

"XP93?"

But then everything was gone.

"Hey Shorty?" I heard Lass' call from outside.

My heart skipped a beat but I managed to turn and crack a smile.

"Hey-ah Lass." I greeted and began to walk out of the room.

But as we paced out – I made my resolve. I'll make it back here sooner or later. I'm going to find out all about these fuzzy, frizzy, shizzy things… Those blur memories.

"What's with the sudden lack of insult?" He questioned moments later as I hopped over the rocks and successfully made through the other side.

"What are you saying?" I asked playfully.

"Oh, I don't know… **Shorty**." He gave the last word emphasis which totally hit me.

"That's because I'm nice today." I just looked away as we began to continue walk.

"So stealing a random book somewhere is nice… huh." He teased.

I puffed my cheeks and turned, facing him. "I didn't steal this! I was planning to return it! It had a lot of skills in it that I'm not quite familiar!" I cried, my cheeks growing hotter.

He raised a brow and grumbled, "Alright, alright." He began to walk ahead saying that I might lost the way again. I shot him a glare but I was confident he couldn't see it.

**xx**

I just stared at his back as we made through the empty streets of the Village. I was so deep in thoughts I almost bumped against a post. Luckily, Lassy grabbed my arm, yanking me away.

"You seem awfully quiet, eh." He commented without looking back.

I heard him, but I didn't reply hastily. I waited moments for nothing even though I already knew what to say. "… I thought you like silence."

He flinched but didn't reply. I left it be. I didn't have the mood to tease him today.

"Well, it's just so not you." Were the last words he said before he pulled me into a seemingly cozy place.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"We're staying here for the night. I bet the rest is in their rooms by now. Since this is the only Inn around here…" he explained daintily as he pointed the stairs ahead. I nodded and walked towards the stairs but he took the room on the right – I stopped to give it a glance. It was the lobby.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" I flinched. It was Elesis' voice ringing across the room. "This is a mission you two. NOT a dating field trip."

Lassy shot the red head a glare as Amy, Lire, Ryan, Jin and Ronan were sitting around near the fireplace.

"We weren't out for a date." He replied sternly, his glare already betraying his blush – embarrassed figure. I chuckled and turned.

"HEY ARME! YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET YOUR ARSE HERE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A CHIT-CHAT!"

"I'm sleepy!" I yelled in return.

I heard laughter and Ryan making fun of Lass. Moments later, I could clearly hear him saying sorry.

"We're on room 8!" Lire said.

I walked ahead, not minding to look back. The place was indeed cozy but somehow I still feel cold.

The moment I entered the room, I closed it and then walked inside.

There was a human sized window directly in front of me then two beds on the left and right. Despite having abnormal sized trees, the moment you step before the window to gaze at the outside, you can clearly see vast of plant life. There were lilies and roses and other kinds of shrubs that ran along the area with grasses. There was a river running by and I assumed that if I follow it, it will lead to the place we went earlier.

I turned my back from the beautiful landscape and sat; leaning at the glass window.

I rested the book on my lap and opened it once more.

"Human Sacrifices – Mudblood." I read upon my breath, as silently as possible. I turned the next page.

_In order to revive An orc you need 1 beaker(s) of any mudblood's blood, Paradigm herbs, orc heart and tears._

It was printed in big letters then a drawn image of an orc below.

I scanned through the book deeper. There were several blank page and torn pages. Some were even worn out that I couldn't read it. Then there were also a guide in resurrecting a creature called Dark Anmon.

_In order to revive Dark Anmon, you need; two human mudblood, Dark Anmon's heart and the summoner's blood._

My eyes narrowed. Now things are getting more interesting.

Knock, knock!

And I quickly closed it. I ran through the nearest bed and hid it under the pillow then ran to open the room, pretending to yawn and sleepy.

"Sorry to wake you up," Lire said as the two crimson hues walked inside and charged for a bed.

"Hey Armee! I've got something to tell you~" Amy giggled. Instead, Elesis (who seemed to have cried; laughed and kicked Amy down to a bed).

I nodded and rubbed my eyes and grumbled before lying down on the certain bed in which I kept the book. There was giggling and other random noises but I couldn't understand it anymore.

Lire shut the door and quickly, I felt darkness swarming my whole system.

**xx**

**Lass's POV**

The next day wasn't different from its yesterday. There were absolutely no clue or tracks. But it doesn't mean I hate it.

I didn't like it that much as well, and the whole time, we were walking around.

"Let's take a break." Shorty suggested after we ran across a restaurant. I nodded. We entered and ordered something to eat.

As soon as the food came, I barely touched it.

I didn't feel like eating at all. I gave my companion some glances while she ate with the same silence.

She's bothered… hm. I stared outside nonchalantly and leaned at my seat.

"_Oh please, Lassy. You like her. It's sooo damn obvious." Amy teased._

_I glared at her, "I do NOT!" _

"_Really? Then tell me someone else that you actually treated special. No one else in this group has been receiving such love from you."_

_I paused, thinking for something to say. I turned to the others with a totally failed glare._

_Maybe once in a while I can admit - I'm blushing pretty madly. They all laughed. Except Ryan and Elesis… they were already crying._

"_CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT THIS GIRL UP?" I raised my voice causing them to laugh even harder. If it was possible, I can say that my blush even got deeper._

_After a while of being "humiliated", Amy began again, her eyes gleaming with hope, "So you like her." It wasn't a doubtful phrase… it was more of a matter-of-fact tone._

_I sighed with another fail attempt of glaring and turned, "Spill a single piece of bean Amy, I sweaaaar I'll cut your head."_

_She laughed at this, and then I left the area and decided to take a short walk._

"Hey Lassy! EARTH TO LASSY!" I was snapped in trance and found myself staring at her. "You okay?"

I nodded and then took a sip of the drink. Hmm… Not bad. "You done eating?"

"Uh-huh." She smiled at me and leaned closer. "Looks like you're so deep in thoughts. What's up?"

"Nothing…" I trailed off, "I was just thinking about someone… I really like."

I watch her expression turn into an astonished one then it relaxed.

What the f… DID I JUST SAY THAT?

She smiled widely, "Who can that special girl be?"

"Oh I don't know…" I just trailed off the hook.

She chuckled, stood and turned. "Let's get going then."

I nodded and paid for the expenses then we left the place.

She was walking ahead of me playfully.

Oh damn, dang… darn it! What to do… what to do?! I kept both of my hands in my pocket, keeping my cool composure.

Then she stopped abruptly and turned.

"Huh…" I muttered and turned to the direction and saw a huge explosion…

"I know this presence…" was the last thing Shorty muttered before scooting away.

* * *

><p><em>Dadadadada! Who's presence was that!?<em>

_Hmm ~ Chapter 18! If you play GCPH there's a Lass user there named xKazeru. And if you're playing Dragon Nest SEA there is a GladiaTHOR (Thor joke XD) there on the same name._

_I just want to give him a wave... Even though there's a big chance that he's not even going to read this._

_T-T, x3Karasu; xKyuuni_


	19. The Deceiving Witch

_Hi I just wanted to say you are fine just the way you are. Try not to change, don't try to change yourself to fit in because all those imperfections is what made you, **you**. It's better to stand unique, than in a crowd full of the same routines._

_This is just like wanting to wear civilian clothes than uniforms... because it's better to be different._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

When we reached the area, Lire had just finished inflicting a skill… but it never hit.

I quickly got into stance and scanned the area…

Where's the damn enemy?

"Lassy watch out!"

Ryan pushed me and we both crashed to the side. We quickly got up and I asked, "What the hell was that?!"

"Well-! Well-! You see, this morning, as we were scouting we saw this crow and then a cow and then a wolf and then it chased us again like it did yesterday and then we ended up here-" I noticed the huge block of Lacrima in front of me, "-then the wolf turned to a woman and then it turned to smoke and faded… Then it began attacking us and we couldn't see where it is and Ronan and Elesis aren't here… I hope nothing bad happened to them…" Amy wailed.

"Calm down Amy…" Jin told her.

I gritted my teeth how the heck are we supposed to defeat something such as a smoke…

If I thought things aren't gonna get any weirder, it did.

"We meet again… AP18…" to this, the smoke materialized into an indeed woman with black hair and onyx colored eyes…

Her brows quickly curved, her eyes explicating confusion. "M…Moriggan?"

"You know that woman?!" they cried in disbelief.

She stared at the floor… "I've seen… her somewhere." She hit her head and added, "But I can't tell where…!"

The Moriggan woman began to cackle, and then she extended her hand, "I am very confident you took the book… It was really meant for you anyway, your damn mother doesn't know what she's gonna miss if she doesn't let you take part."

"Take a part in what?" I asked out loudly. Then I paused, "T-that book?" I turned questioningly to Arme whose gaze is still pasted on the damp floor.

"Oh my! Is he the reason? Is he the reason?"

Uneasiness consumed the area.

"Of course! He's always the reason!" the woman gave yet another devilish laugh, comparable to Kaze'Aaze herself. "He's always been the reason. That's why he was killed right? Tell me because I know I'm right!"

I shrugged and sighed exasperatedly. I continued to stare at her… Truth to be told, everyone's staring at her.

I don't remember anything. Not at all…

"Anad killed him in order that her own power would not weaken! I know everything because I'm the number one!" The woman continued twaddling. "That mudbloods are used to summon and the only use to imbeciles are as mere ingredient to make a potion!"

"Stop it…" she covered her right face.

And before she could utter another nonsense, I beat the hag to it.

"Oi Shorty!" I exclaimed, successfully catching her attention. She flinched but didn't look at my way. "You idiot. You're listening to that woman. Can't you see me? I'm still alive right? I'm speaking and I'll continue speaking until the last word that I could say is Goodbye. You hear me?" she didn't responded. "You hear me!?" I asked louder.

"Yes."

She… chuckled. So did everyone else.

"How sweeeeeet!" cried Amy and Lire.

DAMN I MADE SUCH A FOOL OF MYSELF ONCE MORE!

I face palmed.

"Sonic Blade!", "Kanavan Strike!"

Two more figures landed in the front line.

"Tsk, this is why either the two sides get a chance to attack! So much blabbering!" Elesis cursed, waving her sword way up in the air. Then she turned to the purple haired girl, "I'm disappointed. Thought you could take care of random witches on your own. Sigh – About what happened and what everyone else heard earlier, let's talk later. Calmly."

Shorty somehow lit up and nodded quickly. She drew her staff and positioned it, "I won't fail your expectation, Redhead."

"Show me what you got, shortcake!" they both attacked at the same time – the opponent turned to smoke once more and laughed. I ran as fast as I could behind the smoke.

To my surprise, a crystal materialized the area surrounding her; I barely dodged it; only to be grazed at my left leg.

I gritted my teeth. Blood oozed to the newly opened wound, trickling my legs.

"Daaaarn you, take this!" Ryan charged, avoiding Amy's range attack and to the dark smoke.

As expected, he didn't hit. But unexpectedly, he didn't fall back down. He remained seemingly floating in the air for several moments before landing safely on the floor.

We all stopped –

"Ryan?" Lire mumbled upon her tired composure.

"What did you do to Ryan you freaaaaaagin-" Apparently, Jin also charged in attempt to save his best buddy.

"Ack!" Lire cried as she fell down, Ryan raising his axe at her. I quickly dashed to get her to safety.

"You okay?" I asked and let her go. But she sat in grief, I turned and saw Ryan's darkened gaze, a light pink tattoo painted over his eyes.

He smiled a murderous smile.

"Destroyer of Heaven!" This alerted us more –

"Jin, wake up!" Ronan muttered, Amy stood unmoving as her eyes quickly water.

"Jinny!" she cried in a semi angry tone.

"Neither of you can seize the spell I bestowed upon them. Only we, mudbloods know how to free them. Am I right, AP18?"

She froze once more upon the woman uttering the first name she had. She froze but she closed her eyes and nodded.

xx

**Arme's POV**

I shortly reminisced of what happened this morning.

Indeed, I attempted to escape just to go to the place. I remembered what they used to call it – the place in which had Lacrimas, I could recall it from the memory. Some woman calling it the, 'The Dark Institute Laboratory'.

The moment I was to follow the river – during sunrise, I was amazed to see Elesis calling my attention while rubbing her right eye.

I stopped and looked back, only to coax her to go back to bed.

"_But why do you have to leave?" _was those simple words that escaped her mouth.

I stood weaving for moments but I regained composure. I smiled at her and told her,

"_I'll be back soon, and then everything will be alright again."_

Upon reaching the area, I brought a satchel; there I hid the Mudblood book. I tapped it once before exploring the room again. I saw the same build of memories… Distant and distant until I heard the voice that was calling me again.

But it was Moriggan.

She ran her fingers through my right cheek.

"_Hello."_ I told her.

"_Nice to meet you again. But I didn't expect you to be here at the Dark Magic Institute."_

"_I want to know what happened before I woke up at that bloody room."_

"_Straight to the point… hm. Well then, what if I do not want to?"_

"_Then you just don't want to. I'll find other ways. Scratch that, do you even know a single thing of what happened?"_

"_Of course I do…" _then her hands slipped off my face. _"But it will be unfair if I don't get anything in return."_

"_What do you wish to have in return?" _I asked quite annoyed.

"_You see… I'm getting weaker and weaker… My blood's rusting…"_

"_Get to the damn point."_

_A grin, "Your blood."_

I agreed to it anyway. But cliché as ever she didn't gave what I wanted. So I was planning to force her to spit out what she knew.

Then I opened my eyes, tilting my staffs, I casted the most recent spell I learned by school book research.

"Fear." I uttered and let go of three orbs the two spilling to opposite directions. Ryan and Jin who were under the spell took a leap backward but it wasn't enough, they were hit and they began to moan in pain.

The middle one gently faded.

If I am not mistaking… "Amy! Use your buffs!"

She stood stunned for moments, but she nodded determined and casted a dance spell called, 'Blessings'.

In no time,

"Huh…? What are we all doing?" Ryan blinked, "Oh heck no! My babies!" he panicked.

"Ryaaaan…" Wailed Lire.

"Damn… That hurts." Jin grumbled. Both looked up to an about-to-cry Amy.

"I tooold you not to do random things in the battle field!" My eyes narrowed the same way Elesis did. And I knew the others caught it too.

Perhaps it was too slow.

"Now!" Ronan shouted.

Moriggan was groaning. Was it because she was inflicted by the 'fear'. No… It was just a level one skill… Impossible…

"-BLOOD! YOUR BLOOD… WHAT IS IT DOING TO ME?"

I took a step backward, "What…"

I just stood there helplessly as they attacked the woman, quickly giving chain combos making me realize why they stood out best in the school.

"The girl's blood… it's… it's wrenching my body! You deceiving witch!"

But before the woman has been taken down, the same black cloaked figure somehow whispered an incantation to Moriggan's body, making her bleed and bleed to death. I didn't want to see how she lost the last breath. I took some more steps backward as I bump my back against an old hut's wall. Never diverting my gaze, her body rot before us, fading into a black material…

I looked up and found the woman few steps before me and was staring at me…

She smiled a warm smile and wrapped her arms around me, "Your mom is missing you so much." She whispered. "I also miss you."

I clenched my fist. "I don't get it…"

"I'll meet you again soon." were the last words she told me before she faded away.

* * *

><p><em>Nyaha! About the AN at the beginning of the Chapter... Hey sometimes if you leave people note... Sometimes you accidentally cheer someone up right?_

_And I like that. Making people smile. c:_

_NOW ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	20. Mudblood

_"I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me." _  
><em>― Elizabeth Gilberth<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ _I don't own Grand Chase... If I did it might turn into a romance-action-fantasy thingy and probably most guys won't like it. T_T_

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

I stood there grief struck. I know her. I know her but I couldn't remember her. I feel so damn hollow.

Have you ever felt the moment that you just don't know how to act that the only thing you can helplessly do is to sigh?

I stared at them blankly as they gathered around me.

All with unfathomable gaze.

Were they angry once more? I don't know; I couldn't figure it out.

"So… Can you talk now?" Redhead started.

"Yes." I tried my best not to show them though. But I knew I miserably failed. I forced a smile out along with a sigh, "What do you want to know?"

"I saw you sneaking away this morning, where did you go?" she asked, somehow choosing her words.

"I went to the Dark Institute Laboratory." I paused, "I was seeking tidbits of what happened that day. That very day Ronan and Lassy saw me. Moriggan said she knew something and that she'll tell me whatever she know if I give her my blood. I did."

"Seemed to me that your blood was the one that destroyed her." Ronan commented.

"Yes." I was amazed at the certainty of my answer, "Because you can't use another mudblood's blood to regenerate your lost powers and vitality. Just like what she said earlier, the only thing mudblood could drink is a lower class of blood."

"So is it like when I give you mine your life would grow longer?" asked Lassy. I shrugged and faced the floor, "Yes."

"COOL! You're like a vampire then?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Dude, it's no time for play!" Jin scolded.

I tilted my head back up and smiled, "I don't like blood. Nor smelling it. Nor seeing it."

"That's a bummer then. I was really looking forward to _that_…"

There was an eerie of silence.

"What did you just said Lass?!" Lire shouted, very astonished.

"No way dude… No way…" Jin muttered.

The rest were in gasp state.

But he had already turned his back from us; the only thing we caught was his retreating figure.

"ARME, HE'S SO DARN INTO YOU!" Amy yanked my shoulder and shook me vigorously.

I felt my head almost to fall off, "Stop it!"

"AMY! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" whined Lire.

Amy stopped and turned to Lire with an innocent look, "Tell her what?"

"**THAT**!" Shouted Elesis and Lire this time.

I slouched and Ronan declared, "Alright, break it up." Pausing he continued, "Elesis and I-"

"ARE GOING OUT ON A DATE!" Amy guessed.

"SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE PUMPKINHEAD!" cried Elesis as she swung her sword, barely hitting the pink dancer.

Ryan and Jin broke off laughing with me and Lire.

Ronan was a bit blushing though, "Enough. Elesis and I are going to the Village Mayor and talk to him the situation. Lire and Ryan go to the Inn, Arme go look for Lass. Amy and Jin… uhh… Walk around the village, _**alone**_."

We all reacted. Ohh… So the bluehead knows something more than we think!

"Oh c'mon Ronan! Don't include us! We didn't do anything wrong!" I whined pertaining to Lire.

"Do as I say." He muttered before dragging Elesis with him so another direction.

"Sooo… Anyone wants to obey his orders?" Lire asked timidly. We all shook our heads though except for Jin who raised his hand.

We stared at him in fake confusion, Ryan failed first to the point that he was hysterically laughing again.

Jin put down his hand and shyly coughed away his embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I thought you were asking to _d-dis_obey his orders."

"Hahah! Well, I can't actually decline," Amy walked over to Jin and smiled, "We see you all later okay?" We nodded and quite Flustered Lire walked over to Ryan. I turned my back snickering,

"H-HEY ARME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I'm gonna go look for Lassy~" I answered in a teasing tone.

Then we all drifted to different ways.

**xx**

It was Tuesday morning when we got back to class. Amy, Lassy and I were in the usual seat. Everything was going with ease not until during History class. I can certainly remember that moment, the door opened and Exii came and withdrew us three. Ever so obvious, the class began murmuring and gossiping… I never really got to talk to someone else yet but by the way they stared at me I know that they knew already.

They already knew _what_ I am. With once glance last stern glance, I managed to silence them all. Turning, I walked ahead and went to the Principal's Office where I was instructed to go.

I also know this doesn't have anything to do with the rest of them. Me. Only me. It's always me alone.

Alone…

But I'm not anymore, right? I have the chase… and much as I don't want to admit it, I have Lass with me.

I let out a soft sigh before knocking on the door I stood before.

"Come in." two words that I heard and I quickly opened, stepping in with lack of confidence. I placed up a neutral friendly gaze though – the smile I usually give when I'm just _trying_ to convince myself and them that everything would turn out right.

"You called me?" I smiled cheerfully.

I ignored the rest but they stood quietly. I walked up before Lori and Exii… only to get strangled by a man who just happened to pop out from oblivion!

I was pushed to the ground, his tight grip beginning to choke my life away.

He pinned me with his sword impaled at my free side, grazing my waist. I hissed and involuntarily closed one eye.

"Hey you-!" I feel lightened somehow at the sound of his voice… But at the corner of my eye, saw Ronan hold him back. I smiled a sad smile.

"You sneaky little lying brat!" If it was possible, I can say his grip tightened. "Why did you lie to us!?"

How the damn can I answer with you strangling me up like that?!

I choked more and tried to pry his hand away.

Then the pressure stopped. I tilted my head and found Exii, tapping his shoulder.

He stood up and turned his back from me, "I'm sorry I forgot, Exii. Trashes are not worthy to kill."

I remained at my spot and flashed a smiled again, "So that's how you look at me…" I tried to sit up and almost failed, a fake laugh rippling my throat, "Well what should I say? Scratch that. What _could_ I say?"

I faked another sour laugh. They were eying me all but I didn't care. I didn't know what to say so I just laughed.

Laughed and laughed until my façade came crashing down.

"I'm not happy." I said and just build a smile on my face. "Calling me a mudblood… But tell me; don't I have any use for you? I'm sure even somehow I'm worth something…" I looked down and murmured.

"What is your point, mudblood?" asked the man that threatened me. "That you're allowing us to use you?"

"Yes. In return, I am willing to do whatever you ask me."

"Such a low life! Why do you even think you're worthy to be around the Grand Chase?"

"I'm not worthy." I closed my eyes, "But I want to be with them, no matter what, because they give me this feeling…" I tilted my head to stare at him as he was also looking down to me to do the same, "This feeling of satisfaction… I feel I was lost and then found, with them around I feel that I'm a part of a family again." I smiled my widest.

But I saw him clench his fist, "Don't you think that maybe you're a mudblood and we've given them secret missions to fake on you!"

"I don't." I told him, "Because I trust them. I completely trust them. Even if they're just lying, even if those smiles given to me were fake, I don't care. Because they gave me a reason to live."

He hissed at me, his eyes explicating hate. He grasped my right arm and yanked me, "You're coming with me. Lori, follow. Exii, stay."

The Lori woman nodded and found her way in front of us, opening the door.

As we passed through them, I smiled once more and waved my hand over Amy and Elesis.

**xx**

I was brought to a lonely road in the campus, somewhere I have never seen before. The walking was very long and I am very sure we're so deep in the forest that no one would even hear me struggle.

When we reached an opening, I got roughly pushed down, and forced to stare up to them to guess what they were about to do…

"You really look like Anad…" Lori told me.

"That's because she is my clanmate after all…" I smiled at her innocently.

"But those who were killed-!"

"Why do you even want to kill us? In the end, we're just all the same. Low humans… Fighting for power and greed. So what's the difference?"

To this, I was hit. Hard.

I groaned slightly.

"Don't compare yourself to us. We ask, you answer." The man told me.

"Okay. I'll comply. I'll give in just for today."

"What was happening the day you were found in that cave?"

I sneered. "I don't know."

He glared at me.

"Tye… Just take it easy okay?"

So his name is 'Tye' huh…

This is going to be a loooooooong chat…

* * *

><p><em>Bleh. Now, to the latest chapter! XD<em>


	21. I Want to Hug you!

_Wakin' up just brings me down, down. _  
><em>Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found...<em>  
><em>And my bed is half empty not half full!<em>  
><em>I'd rather live with broken bones...<em>  
><em>Than lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool .<em>**  
><strong>

_- Lovesick fool, The Cab_

_ - Just thought this song would kinda... fit the atmosphere of the chapter. =) _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_I don't own Grand Chase._

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

**Lass's POV**

_Three days._

Three whole damn days without the girl.

There was I, sitting idly in our Homeroom class. I didn't even felt like going to school today. Well, it's not because she's not around or the like, in case you get wrong thoughts… OH WHO AM I KIDDING?!

I want to see her.

I want to see her so bad right now. I want to know how she's doing. I want to know if she's being treated nicely, or if she's able to sleep properly at night…

These things are between you and me anyway.

So regardless of what Ronan and Exii told me about disobeying Tye's orders, I'll to search for her tonight.

A soft tap as a pink note landed on my desk, I look up and saw Amy staring at me, worry painted obviously on her face.

The note read, _'Are you okay? Do you… want to search for Arme? We've been planning these for a while now; Ryan, Lire, Jin, Elesis and I.'_

They can't do that. If Exii found out they'll be in big trouble. If it's me I know I'll be okay… but them, I don't know.

So I covered my face with a scowl and shook my head gently mouthing the word, "Don't."

Although I know Amy saw through that. She resumed staring at the chalkboard as I turned to stare outside the window, my façade falling apart with each second that elapses.

Arme… come back already. You're making us worry... flash those klutzy smiles at us again. Please,

_I'm beginning to miss you._

**xx**

Dinner took place lifelessly in the Grand Chase mansion. We all ate in silence; either too busy daydreaming, playing with their utensils, or filling their mouth with food to prevent any interrogation (that's Elesis for you).

And to that, Seighart questioned her manners when he walked in.

"Don't you know it's wrong to over full your mouth when you eat? It makes you look like a hungry pig!" he snorted and grinned at the redhead who only stared at him for moments and resumed eating. The lack of witty comebacks caused him to sigh in dismay.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to the atmosphere though, "Eh? What's wrong with you kids? Cat ate all of your tongues?"

"No."

"Or Elesis did?"

Sigh, "No."

"Well then give me a hint because I'm cool, but not a fortune teller!" he whined and plop down next to Jin.

After a while, someone spoke up.

"Guys… I want to search for Arme tonight." Lire began, as she took a sip of water. A sad face was plastered but her gaze was stuck on the cup she held. "It's been three days."

"I want so too." Elesis said after emptying her mouth with beverage. "I mean, sure, that shortcake may be a pain in the ass; all the time she goes around trying to help people while fake-smiling. But back at our first mission with her, she's right. She never did us wrong. And she's a part of us. You know we can't cast out our team mate." She paused, "No… our friend."

"You know we can't do that." Ronan spoke finally, "Exii, Tye, and Lori said so-"

"But what do you say, chump?" the gladiator's voice surprised us. He continued, "My, I didn't know the little mage affected the Grand Chase this much. Let alone El-pig."

Ronan look down, "Of course I side with you people. That girl kind of affected our lives now… Not every day we get to see someone that can openly worry Lass." He turned to me and smiled innocently.

I grunted in return, as if it was one of the most normal things in the world and replied, "Do you even know what kind of penalty those hags can give you?"

"Nope." Elesis sneered.

"I want to know!" Ryan cried.

"Tell us, tell us." Jin grinned. Then he chuckled, "So we're really doing this."

I stood up and gently slapped my forehead.

"Hey! You haven't answered our question yet!" Elesis called.

"I also don't know. That's why I was asking." I grumbled and decided to head to my room.

"Wait, Lassy boy." The man called as I stop dead on my tracks. "What?" I replied.

"If you kids really want to see the mage, she's deep in the weald."

"Weald?" Ryan and Elesis asked.

"That word is too deep for them," Jin teased with a smirk threatening to appear on his face.

"Well then what is weald, huh?" Elesis shot him a glare.

"She got _carried_ deep into the forest!" the fighter said, "See, I know what _wheeled_ means."

And Seighart banged his head on the table.

**xx**

Couple of more days passed.

She isn't here I tell you. She is _nowhere_ in the forest. Slowly they began to lose hope for her, but I didn't. I couldn't lose hope on someone that had a clue on who I used to be and still accept me as I am. And I couldn't possibly lose hope on someone that I terribly like.

What?

What did I just claimed to myself? That I **like **that goddamn mage?

I look up to the starry sky and clenched my right fist, as the other slipped into my pocket. Yes, maybe a bit.

A sigh.

Okay, a_ lot._

The mansion came to my view shortly when I resumed my pace. Turning to my heels, I searched for the door and entered quietly.

Why the heck is that there are blood trails over here? To my curiosity I followed it and ended up in the living room, I raised my gaze and saw Ronan, Lire and Elesis, all staring at me with panicking faces.

"Lass!" Lire cried, motioning me to come closer, "It's _Arme_!"

And at that moment… I can't exactly explain how I felt. I sprinted my way over to the couch where I assumed she was and found her there. I was excited and terrified at the same time to see how she was doing.

And when I saw her… and when I saw her it was as if I was about to break down. I reached out and crouched next to her but I stopped my hand midway and use it to cover my face instead.

"A-Arme?" I said and frowned. "Arme…" I said her name again. "Arme!" I cried this time, desperately asking her to stare at me.

She was… She was _dying_. She was _literally_ on the verge of her own death. Her face is bruised, her eyes turned bloodshot and half-lidded. Dried trails of tears mixed with her own blood, trickling down to the other side of her face. The Violet Magician uniform she wore was torn and dirty, and the wounds that ran across her once doll-like appearance were evidence that she wasn't treated well. There were myriad of cuts that was on her legs and no footwear covered her toes; just a pair of red-violet feet.

"Arme…" I called once more, begging her to respond. "Oh god, please Arme say something."

I could hear Lire sob in the background, and then the voices of Amy, Ryan and Jin as they saw what was going on. None of them spoke, and all that I could hear were sobs that were either held back or let go.

"Everyone…" I shot my gaze at her face again and saw her weakly smiling. She raised her hand trying to reach out for something. "Lass…" she uttered my name as her hand caressed my right cheek, "I'm back." She said and attempted to sit up, salty liquid poured out of her eyes. When she fell back on the couch I clenched my fist. Suppressed sobs was heard again,

"Stop moving." I ordered her. But she tried to sit up again, "Shorty stop moving, you're badly injured!" But she still continued. "Stop moving!" I shouted. "God, Arme why do you have to stay so stubborn?!"

"I want to hug you!" she shouted in return which quickly silenced me. "I want to hug you _so bad_. You don't know how much I wanted to see you… You don't know how much I wanted to leave that shithole!" She held a sob, "Lass, regardless of what they kept telling me I still accept you as you are, I won't leave you, I will never leave you! I don't care if you end up hating me because of that. But _please_, just this once, let me hug you."

What… did they told her exactly? What did they say to make Arme feel this way toward me?

But I don't care anymore. I helped her sit up and sat next to her, gently wrapping my right arm around her and brought her closer to me, she cringe once in a while. When I felt that she was already comfortable, I wrapped my other arm around her and said, "You're still stupid as ever Shorty." I paused and rested my chin over her head, "I could never bring myself to hate you." She sobbed again. "I'm sorry."

_Click!_

I turned and saw Amy holding up a camera, her face bathing with tears, sniffing.

"H-hey!" I cried, questioning her move.

"I know this is sad and all-"she sniffed, "-but I felt like I still need to do this-"sniff, "-go on, continue."

I looked away, blush threatening to appear on my face but I quickly prevented it.

At least I tried.

We all lightened up after a while because of Amy who was still busy crying her eyes out. Muttering something about her sister… and that her sister had already grown up.

"Lass," Ronan called as I turned to him. "Can you carry Arme to the infirmary? We can see we can do to heal her."

I nodded and released her, trying my best not to let her get hurt. I slipped my right arm around her shoulder, then the other under her knee. "Oww." She said in a hush voice as she clutched my shirt. "Sorry…" I coaxed and we began our way to the infirmary.

I left her lay on the bed she used when she first came here. And then I leaned on the wall.

Ronan, Ryan, Lire and Amy were discussing things to each other, and I didn't bother to listen. I turned and saw Elesis by the door frame, either shy or afraid to step inside. Jin was next to her, but he's a step farther inside than the sword wielder.

When she first came here… none of us really knew that she would up like us, that she would be very important to all of us. And now that she's back I don't know.

I'm just glad that she's finally back.

"LASSY!"

Eh?

I turned and saw Amy shouting at me. I glared in return, "What?"

"We're changing Arme's clothes." Then a grin crept her face, "I know you two would end up in that basis anyway but for now get out."

I felt my face turn hot when I realized what she meant, "The hell!" I exclaimed and turned my back to head to the door, "And for the enth-Pete's sake, its Lass, not Lassy!"

* * *

><p><em>XD I just find everyone in this dang ff so adorable.<em>

_Anyway, I will take approximately 2 days to come up with the next Chapter, as I have to max my loli in Dragon Nest since my friends and I are going to have an FFA match (kinda like survival in Grand Chase), and they are really, **really**, determined to end my loli's life this time._

_Really._

_'Til next time though, xh**Ana**._

_Oh, and expect a Special Chapter coming your way! Toodles!_


	22. Another Special Chapter!

_Okaaaaaaay! So I finished it earlier than expected. I tried not to stray away from Lire's possible thoughts and this is where I ended up. Plus, I don't think they'll develop into a romantic situation too fast, although I know Lire is reserved for Ryan._

_It's kind of a fail, I know. T_T  
><em>

_Still, here you go. =) Another Special Chapter! This time, it's LirexRyan!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Grand Chase, but if you would kindly listen to Nathan Wagner's 'Kiss under the rain', that would be really nice._

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**X**

**Lire's POV**

Hello there.

I guess it's finally my turn to share a small part of our daily life in the Mansion. To be honest, I still kinda miss my island… after all this time, eh?

What to share about… what to share about…

Ah! I know.

The story goes like this… we should date back two days before Elesis, Amy and I saw Arme tickling Lass at the couch. It goes a bit…

_*dramatic flashback bgm*_

* * *

><p><strong>xx<strong>

"Hey, watch it!" Yep. That voice, its Elesis alright.

"Sorry!" Ryan cried as he was trying to stay as far as possible from his buddy, the red haired fighter, Jin.

"As if sorry can do anything!" Elesis exclaimed, slamming her right hand on the table.

"El-pig, some people are eating." Seighart grumbled, as he ate his breakfast a few spaces away from our red haired warrior.

"Shut your cakehole, old geezer! You're not a part of this!"

"I am now." The man grinned in return, playing with the fork he held on his right hand.

Instinctively, Elesis took her fork and threw it at his brother. Because of that I had to dodge too; otherwise I might end up like a zombie with a fork pierced on their temple.

Cough.

Ryan and Jin, noticing Elesis' rising temper, took something from the counter and scooted outside the kitchen.

"YOU TWO, GET BACK HERE." The red knight ordered.

One… two… three.

As usual, she stormed to follow them.

"Get your-!"

BLAG!

And slipped.

"Elesis!" I stood up abruptly, trying to figure out what happened.

In matter of seconds, Seighart, Ryan and Jin burst out laughing.

"Ryan!" I whined when the guy fell on his back laughing on the floor. "Ryan! Hey." I called again, and this time I caught his attention.

"S-sorry." He said, trying to refrain from laughing, "It's just… Well Jin planned it!"

"And you executed it." The red fighter laughed vigorously.

I face palmed for moments, and when I figured out Elesis was still trying to pick up herself over the course of events I just turned to the two prankster and said, "Well you better run."

Seighart ended his laugh with a grin, "I agree. Once Elesis regains her composure it's bye-bye head for the both of you."

They might have realized what they brought themselves into when they sprinted their way to the door, probably going to try and hide themselves in Ryan's garden again.

"Err… Elesis are you okay now?" I asked, trying to peer at her expression.

She turned completely pale… and priceless.

Because of that I wasn't able to contain the laugh that was rippling in my throat. "I just- I'm sorry!" I snickered, and then tried to stop; feeling bad after what already happened to my friend. I offered her a hand and helped her get up.

"Lire…" She began. And when she says someone's name like that, you should know that she's up to something and things won't probably end well.

It won't end well at all.

"Y-yes? " I asked as she completely turned to me and placed both of her hands on either side of my shoulder.

"Help me take revenge."

I was taken back, "Eh?!"

"This is going to be fun." Seighart commented as he drink water quietly.

How is this going to be fun?! Especially if I'm Elesis' accomplice! I don't want to die yet! I'm too young for that and I still want to get married!

"If you can drag Amy to this, it will be better." She began to shake me violently after that, asking, "Do you hear me, Sergeant Lire?!"

Eep. "Y-yes!" I replied, hoping that she would just stop, because it. Really. Freaking. Hurts.

"Just as I expected from you!" Elesis DID let go, as she stared at the cooking-oil-covered pathway and then crossed her arms. "Let the battle commence."

**xx**

"Amy is in." I whispered to Elesis as she was trying to plot out her dear revenge as she put something on the ceiling fan. We were standing in Ryan's room and I really felt bad for him.

Elesis was trying her best to coax my conscience though.

When we told Amy what we were about to do, she was more than happy enough to help.

The moment I returned my gaze outside, the dancer was already leading the way with Jin trailing behind her and a half convinced Ryan.

"They're coming Elesis!" I exclaimed.

"I'm almost done… there." She jumped to the floor and grinned. "Say goodbye to your dignity Ryan." She smirked and motioned me to join her on her way to meet the target.

We were going to have an afternoon snack. That's the reason why Elesis asked Amy to call the two.

Arme, Lass, and Ronan were already informed about this, and by the look on Lass's face it was obvious he also wants to participate.

With us or against us is the big mystery.

When we reached the kitchen, the two weren't there yet so Elesis and I took the opportunity to do our little play.

Our audience sat on their places, Amy entered enthusiastically with a, "Ohh! Lire, you baked something… It smells nice!" She turned to the two, "See? Now good thing Ronan asked me to call you. Otherwise, you might have missed this."

The dancer took the seat next to Arme, who sat next to Lass and then Elesis. Seighart and Ronan were seated on the opposite side of the long table as the targets were assigned to sit in front of Lass and Elesis.

With a wink, Amy signaled me to do my part.

I nodded slightly and took my two-trays-master-piece and placed it on the middle of the table.

"What the f***?!" Jin cried.

And because everyone is a part of this prank, they took food from the tray and ate.

Ryan stared at me with disbelief as everyone else began to ate my **kitty poop shaped brownies**, with crushed nuts on the bottom of the tray.

I smiled innocently at him as I took one and ate it…

…

…

As expected, my cooking skills are still good as ever. =D

My team mates all had well played poker faces as they ate, chat, and joked… while the two just sat there, still questioning things.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jin commented and left the room, holding out the puke noises he was making.

"Liiiiireeeee." Ryan whined at me, "Why are you doing this?! Waaaa."

And because his mouth is open, Elesis took the opportunity to throw a small piece into his mouth- and he choked on it.

He _**choked**_ on my _**poo shape brownies**_.

God this sounds so wrong. XD

He ran out of the room, I stood too, about to go after him but Elesis extended her arm and snickered.

"This is brilliant!" Arme cried as she devoured one more piece, "Disgusting, but brilliant!"

"So what's going on?" Ronan asked as he took a drink,

"They're going on a prank war!" Amy cheered.

"Well, as long as we're out of it, it's fine." Lass said as he had stopped eating the moment the two left.

But Elesis… Elesis was laughing. Elesis was laughing so hard tears were streaming out of her face. Elesis was laughing so dang hard that she turned red to the hue of her hair.

"Hey don't forget to breathe!" I scolded and tapped her arm.

She repeatedly nodded and tried to stand up but she dropped to the floor. Because of what she did I began to openly laugh too… And so did everyone else. It was 4 minutes flat that we did nothing but laugh.

After some more minutes, we finally settled down and Elesis caught herself, she stood up and wiped the tears, saying, "I almost pissed myself... I'm going to the bathroom." Wait, aren't those-

"Elesis, wait!" I shouted but my grasp didn't made it.

The moment she left the kitchen post, glitter was thrown over her.

"You think you're the only one good with surprises!?" Jin asked hysterically.

And there is nothing better than seeing a good friend bathe in glitters.

"OHH!" Arme exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"RUN!" Ryan cried and they both ran away.

"OH YOU BETTER DO." Elesis began as she tried to wipe the glitter of her face. Amy and I approached her, I gave her the tissue that rested near the condiments.

"You look like Edward Cullen getting all sparkly!" Amy giggled.

Shine bright like a diamond! XD Cough *we're not supposed to know those things* cough.

"Edward who?" Elesis scowled.

"Edward- oh nevermind."

**xx**

The Prank war continued.

The whole house was busy, a scream here, and a scream there. A pair laughing over here or us,

This went on until the night.

And when night takes place on a prank war… you know things will go from bad… to worst.

Or so that is what Elesis kept on telling me. =)

**xx**

Morning came shortly…

"EEELEEEEESISSSSS!"

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, RYAAAN!"

"WAAAAAAA!"

"RYAN PISSED HIS BEEEEEEED!"

"SO MUCH GLITTERS!"

I woke up upon the sound. Rubbing my head, I set my hair in a bun and left my room, trying to see how the evil plan turned out.

1. Ryan is basically covered in glitters and red in embarrassment.

2. Jin is in the living room with his bed foam acting like his shadow.

3. Elesis' face covered with black marker.

"You think you two saw the glitter by surprise?" Elesis began, smirking at the two. "Well, tada! You now look like a rainbow fairy, wolfboy."

"REALLY?!" He exclaimed gleefully. Surprised by his own reaction, he settled down. "I- I mean, shut up."

"If I get out of here, Elesis you're so going to get it!" Jin grumbled. "You're crossing lines!" he cried.

"Oh so writing on my face doesn't count on crossing!?"

I sighed at them. They continued bickering, louder and louder until I had enough.

"Alright!" I shouted, shutting them all up in an instant. "I have something to admit to all of you."

They were all staring at me as I slowly began to take a step backward.

Ronan, Arme and Lass together with Seighart entered the room, assuming that something won't turn out right. "Uh… Lire?" I let out another sigh,

"**I did it.**"

"What?" the three of them asked in unison, almost asking me to change my answer as long as I have the chance.

"I did it." I said again, embracing the consequences.

"You drew on my face?"

"You sewed me on my mattress?!"

"You spilled liquid on my bed, Liiire?!"

I took few more steps backward, smiling guiltily. "Y-yes."

"How many seconds Elesis?" Jin asked his fellow redhead.

"Seconds to- Oh." A pause, "Five is enough."

"Eh?" I asked, an I'm-about-to-get-sued smile plastering on my face.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three." I gulped and began to run when I realized what they meant about the countdown.

"Two."

"ONE!"

"LLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRREEEEE!"

"I'm sorry!" I whined, jumping from places to places.

* * *

><p>I became the victim that very day. But wait, there is more.<p>

* * *

><p>I was cooking dinner when Ryan came to me, panting, and then sat on the floor.<p>

"I said I'm sorry okay?" I muttered with a regretful sigh.

"I know, and it's alright." Ryan smiled back at me, regulating his breath.

"RYAAAN!"

We both heard.

"Um… What did you do this time?" I asked, eying the incoming red knight,

"Well I was trying to trip someone…" he smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his head.

"Specifically, who?"

"Err… you."

I nodded calmly at him because of his panicking face.

"Aaaaaand?" I asked, signaling him to continue.

He displayed a hysteria face, "It turns out that… the person I successfully tripped… well, it wasn't **you**."

* * *

><p><em>XD nyehe. Okay, here. <em>

_"Life hurts ya I know, but thanks for being there for me." -Kiss under the rain, Nathan Wagner_

_Neeeext! If I can do it again in a day then I will quickly post it... I'm really fired up to finish this fanfiction! XD_


	23. Lass and Liquor don't mix

_I'm baaaaack~! =D Nyahaha... So my plans for this fanfiction for now is to lift the mood before we go to the next arc. *wink wink* Since it got really dark again in a short period of time... T.T Aaannd I'm supposed to max my character in DN seeing as to it's already on lvl 59... but of course never can I abandon Grand Chase... nyehehe!_

_I had hard time deciding whether or not I should just italic Arme's dream completely, but I decided not to... since she sleep-talked her replies to dear Tye..._

_*cough, shouldn't have spoiled 'ye...* __&& what do you think when liquor and Lass meets? Hm ~ I'd like to see that. _

_Anyway, on to the chapter!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Grand Chase and I never will!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

**Arme's POV**

_"Tye… Just take it easy okay?"_

_A flash._

"_How can I take easy on someone like this trash? Because of her, Byii-"_

"_Byii died a hero."_

"_Byii died because of Anad. Anad is a damned monster. She killed Byii."_

"_Tye… you used to love Anad…"_

A groan.

I don't know what's going on… All I knew is that I shut my eyes tightly, my fists clenched. I was chained to a small wood post, and the chains were _tight_. The cold December air didn't help at all. The hitting won't stop. I hissed in pain once in a while, and I could _feel_ my skin tore open. I whimpered and felt blood ooze, trickling down my arm… some on my legs.

I was really scared.

But now, it's like I was in the position again, only this time there was less pain. Tye stared at me with eyes full of loathe and resentment.

"_I really want to kill you right now."_

I cringed at his voice, inching away from him as far as possible. But I hit the corner and there was nowhere else to go.

"_I will kill you and no one will ever mourn for you. Do you want to know why? Do you even know what you are? Well I can tell you what you are…"_

"I'm a monster…"

"_What?"_

"I'm a monster!" I cried.

"_Well, it is good that you know. See, I want to consider the offer you that you came up with. I want you to track down if there are more Mudblood just like you and end their life. If you meet Anad, bring her to me. And if you are able to do all these things, then and only then, will I accept you as a part of Grand Chase. Do you understand monster?"_

I nodded.

"_I SAID DID YOU UNDERSTAND?!" _

Another hit and I whimpered, "Yes I understand!"

"_Good. Now go and start."_

"_Arme!"_

I nodded again as he released me from my binds; I was barely able to stand up as my legs gone numb… But I had to. I _had_ to do this.

"_Lass… That kid, he is my successor. If the prophecy repeats itself, it will be his turn to kill you, do you know that?"_

"Lass won't do that."

"_ARME!"_

"_That's what I said about Anad…"_

"ARME!"

At that point, my eyes fluttered wide as I sat up abruptly, realizing that everything was just a dream. My face was drenched with mixed tears and sweat. I tilted my head to the left and saw Lass, staring at me with worried eyes.

I saddened him again. I forced out a smile and said, "Hello Lassy."

He was standing next to my bed, both of his hands clutching the bed cover. He was biting his lower lip, eyes teary. I fought the urge to cry because if I do he might break down too. Instead, I rippled a chuckle and joked, "What's wrong with you? Why are you so worked up?!"

"You were shouting and crying in your sleep!" he replied in a higher tone of voice. This caught attention as Lire came rushing in. She said nothing,

"Eh? I didn't know I talk it my sleep!" I giggled and scratched the back of my head.

"Arme, I'm serious!" he exclaimed. "You were _crying_! You kept calling yourself a monster!"

My eyes widened at this as I clenched my fists and look down at the end of the bed. I let out a long sigh and turned to Lass again. This time I could no longer plaster a smile and softly told him, "Lass I'm here… I'm fine again…"

"You just don't get it do you!?" he shouted as he looked away. I couldn't explain his expression, and at the same time I didn't want to stare at him. I was scared again. I didn't want to see him like this, that's why I wanted to return! Because I never want to see him sad…

"I promised you that I'll protect you Arme! You know that! I promised you and I failed you. And every time I see you in that condition I just want to hit myself for not doing anything that day! I could've saved you! But I didn't…" he paused, and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth, but no more words came out. He just ruffled his hair and left the room muttering, "Damn it."

Right after that I broke out crying. Lire came over to my bed and coaxed me but I can't give her the smile she wanted at the very moment. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was my fault Lass became sad. I told these words to Lire.

She sat quietly, listening but never leaving. She just sat there, this understanding smile painted on her face. She wasn't saying anything but she truly gave me comfort. I bawled and asked her, my voice breaking into hiccups once in a while. "How can you smile at a time like this?!"

"Because if I was crying, you would also be there to smile at me. You would probably tell me everything will end up right, and it will."

Well those words just made me cry more.

"Please just understand Lass if he acted that way towards you. He was really worried when he saw you and he's been restless for days now. He would sit next to your bed for hours, sometimes even skipping his meals."

I acknowledge her information and wiped my tears away. Nodding gently every time she spoke, I came up with the words, "Lire, what can I do to make him happy?"

"Eh?!" she exclaimed and turned to me quickly, "Why are you asking me that?!"

"I wanted to do something for him… to make him smile." I reasoned quietly.

"Well, I usually bake people pastries to cheer them up. But since this is Lass we're talking about, I'm a bit certain that just proving to him you're fine now can bring him to peace." She explained, "And, if you still want to do more for him, I can ask Amy to help you."

**xx**

**Lass's POV**

There was I, in the serenity of my own room. I lay on my bed, the deafening silence trying to comfort me. My eyes were shut but I couldn't bring myself to sleep.

Why does she keep on doing that? Why does she have to keep on pretending that she's alright if she's not? She's annoyingly selfish.

Sigh.

Oh really, I'm still thinking about that mermaid until now? But I also can't take her off my thoughts.

"Lass," someone uttered my name. My gaze shot to the open door and saw Ronan, a smile spreading on his face.

"What?" I asked, trying to hide my boiling temper towards the mage.

"Amy's holding a celebration for Arme's recovery at Ryan's garden."

"She isn't even fully healed yet." I quickly replied.

Ronan smiled goofily and said, "Just come."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, trailing behind him as we went outside and into Ryan's dear garden. His breath-taking landscaping skills repeatedly prove to me that this is actually Eden-like –though me being me, I won't openly tell him that. The weather is fine too, it was cloudy, quite chilly but I like it this way.

I could hear other's voice as we drew near. I wasn't really paying attention to them because I was busy looking up to the trees…

"Lass!", "Lassy…", "HEY DUDE!", "Bro, finally!"

I gave them a scowl as I directed my gaze… and it was beautiful.

The tree surrounding the open area were white-bark birch trees and their branched swayed with the wind. Below the tree were bushes of roses in different colors. Then the place the others were standing on was an elevated imperfect-circle rock. There was a single buffet table there with foods that are obviously made by Lire.

Ronan motioned me to follow him and I agreed.

"You came…" I heard someone say. I look back and saw the Shorty with the same annoying smile she always gives. I tore my gaze from her, walking further into the circle. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Why did you come here? Shouldn't you be at your room, resting?" I asked as I took one cheese roll on Elesis' plate. The redknight scowled at me and tried to pry my hand but I already ate the piece. "And Shorty... do you really need to bother everyone else?"

"Go get your own food!" she told me and took her plate away.

"I'm already fine Lassy." She reassured but I don't believe her one bit. So I glared at her.

"If you're as fine as you claim you are, then tell me, what were you dreaming about?" I snarled. I saw here flinch when she heard the question.

"It's… it was… well that's in the past now so it doesn't really matter." Her gaze lifted from the ground to meet mine but I hastily turned away. "Well, I want to know." I told her as I took one bite-sized cheese cake and continued, "If you can't answer that then I want to know what Tye and Lori told you about me."

She didn't respond as the smile slip off her face. "Well… to be honest… I don't think you should know things about that-"

"-and why?" I questioned.

"Because if you find out about it, you'll only end up getting hurt." She admitted and cracked a half-hearted smile.

"I want to know." I told her.

"I can't!" she wailed. "Please just trust me on this. I swear I won't do anything _too_ stupid. And- and I'll train harder! So you don't need to see me get hurt like that again! I'm really okay now, Lassy!"

"Why does it seem now that _you're _trying to protect _us_?" Elesis asked quietly. She was still eating, but her face was right in between of getting offended and trying to blank out her emotions.

I didn't give a reply.

In a moment, Amy stood in the middle of the crooked circle and began to play her violin… maybe in hope to soothe out the atmosphere.

Because I was feeling thirsty, I took one beverage that was in a wine glass next to the pastries. I smelt it, just in case it was liquor and took a gulp… because seriously, I get drunk a little too fast.

And it tasted good. I took another and gulped it again in one shot. By then, Amy's first song was finish… Upon the Shorty's request, she played another song.

In my fifth glass, I began to ask, "What the hell is this stuff? It tastes so good…"

Ryan first turned to me and then he tapped Jin to stare at me as well… Soon the two of them plus Ronan and Lire shrieked. "Oh my god Lass!" the elven archer exclaimed as she took my fifth glass.

"What?" I questioned. Because I was taller than her, retrieving my beverage was a piece of cake. "Geez." I sighed.

"You're not supposed to drink that Lass!" Ronan now noticing; stood beside me and took it from me. Screwing the height difference, I just took another glass and drank it all again in one gulp.

"Stop that!" Lire exclaimed and collected the remaining glasses, "Lass did you forget you can't drink?!"

To this, Ryan, Jin, Elesis and I all began to laugh. "Can't drink!? How am I supposed to live without drinking anything?!" the laughter only grew louder at that remark.

Ronan sighed and tapped my left shoulder, "You should take a rest."

"Make me." I felt like smiling goofily so I did.

"What the hell is wrong with Lassy?" I could hear Shorty ask.

"He gets drunk easily." Lire explained which I quickly denied, "I do not!"

"Oh yes you do! What you just drank is Ynoie! THE heaviest liquor in Bermessiah!" Lire scolded.

"Geeeez." I sighed, "Then, why did you left it there?"

hiccup.

Wow, fascinating.

"Come on Lass, take a rest." Ronan motioned me to sit down.

I leaped backward and grinned. "No." it was either the breeze actually turned hotter OR I just felt like taking my polo off. I followed my instinct again and turned, waving my right hand. "Say goodbye to everything in the house~" I said in a sing-song voice.

With that remark, I ran my fastest because I knew the rest would be coming at me in high speed.

"OH NOT AGAIN!"

"LAAAAAAASS!"

I looked back and chuckled, "Too slow for me, eh?" I knew I was about to leave Ryan's garden when a fucking ice wall appeared out of nowhere. I tried to stop, but it was impossible now so I bumped against it and hissed.

"Who the hell plants a freaking ice, rock… thingy on the way outside the garden!?"

The area is filled with laughter again as the others caught up. Deciding to continue my escape, I dashed sideward; then… only then that I saw the culprit I saw the violet mage with a cheeky grin.

Twisting, I stopped dead on tracks and hissed again, "You think your prank is funny, kid?"

"E-eh!" she stuttered, and I glared at her.

"Uuuumm… Lass!" someone tried to chirp in, but I didn't bother to look who said that. I yanked her to the other side of the rock and pinned her to the wall. "Do you think that was funny?"

She turned red quickly, "A-ah… I'm sorry… you see-"

"See what? All I can see is your face." I said and brushed her purple locks to get a better view of her face. "Hm…"

"L-Lassy, you're drunk." She admitted her voice stammering and tried to look away. I leaned closer, my lips just an inch away from her ears. "I told you already, haven't I? I'm not drunk…"

I leaned away and she turned her face to me. "I don't believe you…"

I grinned at her and leaned in again; if it was possible, I could say her blush turned redder. At first she was struggling, asking me to let her go but I didn't want to. She was weaker than me anyway.

In seconds, I could feel her breath tickling me and up to now I still couldn't understand why I was enjoying all these.

She closed her eyes, giving up and just accepting what was coming…

…

…

…

That's when I pulled away.

I broke out laughing. She opened her eyes and just stood there dumb founded.

"E-eh!" She shrieked and panicked, "W-w-w…"

I gave her a wink before walking away.

"LAAAAAAAAAASS!"

* * *

><p><em>Yosha! I told you Lass and Liquor don't mix... =D I can see clearly... the ending now... <em>

_... and of course you can't... except if you're some sort of magician... or a fortune teller... or just a great person that can guess the gadang ending. XD_

_Anyway, later. c:_


	24. Preparation

_Hello. =D it's been a while. And now I have nothing else to put here but I got lazy (again) to upload. -sigh- You know how hard it is for one to stop doing pvp._

_Anyway, I'm sorry if it gets a little too confusing.. D=_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_I do not own Grand Chase and I probably never will. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

**Arme's POV**

_Grand Chase Forest, 4:32 AM_

"What happened? How did it go?"

I leaned on the bark of a tree I'm quite not familiar with and sighed; I glanced at the persons before me. "Contrary to your belief, there were no Mudblood at the village."

"Are you… telling the truth?" Lori asked, eyeing me carefully.

My gaze then directed to the cloudless sky. "Yes." I tugged the scarf that wrapped around my neck closer as a breeze passed by. The two older than me didn't flinch though.

"Just make sure that you're being honest. We would find out about it sooner or later anyway." Tye told me with a scowl never leaving his face.

"Well, what good would it do to me if I lie?" I asked nonchalantly,

"She has a point, Tye." Lori said as she tugged the sleeve of her friend.

After a while of silence, I began, "May I ask… What is your connection to Anad?" with that I look down and stood straightly. I understand very well if he chooses not to reply to my stupid question…

But he did.

"The first generation of Grand Chase was composed of only five members. Exii, the knight generation one; Lori the archer; Byii the magic knight; Anad the magician and the assassin, me. People from then looked up to us just like people of now look up to Elesis and her team mates. We were known throughout the island. Until we came across Kaze'Aaze… we were able to defeat the witch but something was noticeably different from our magician after the match." Tye explained with his arms crossed. "And… unexpectedly… because Anad became hungry for power… she began her own research… more and more grim than the last one; and then one day… she just disappeared."

I didn't reply to him, I just nodded and took a deep breath, "And… you're afraid that there might be another Anad?"

"Apparently, no. Anad is still out there. So I won't mind the other Anad for now. And this other Anad is before me anyway, so if she turns into a threat, I would not think twice on killing her."

I nodded again.

"You're wounded." I heard Lori say. I turned to her and smiled weakly.

"You ought to get used to see me wounded…" With that said, I began to head to the Grand Chase mansion, "I'm dismissed right, Tye?"

"Yes."

**xx**

That same day at school…

Loud boisterous chatting.

Amy, Lassy and I were sitting in the cafeteria and everyone in the room was almost as twice as noisy than the usual. So I asked the two about it.

"They're going gaga because the ball is coming." Was Lassy's simple answer.

My brows twitched, "What ball?"

"Oh, Arme, Arme." Amy began, "The Grand Ball is an event hosted by Lori, Exii and Tye. The queens of Serdin and Kanavan would also be there. The Grand Chase of course, needs to be there too. It's a mandatory event for us… and during that day, we will announce that you will be an official member of the Chase."

I still raised a brow.

"Wait… don't tell me you've never been into a ball before?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Err… nope."

And Amy smiled. Evilly.

"It's a formal get-together event where people can dance with each other. You know, the way Princesses and Princes dance in Fairy Tales?"

I look down at the table but particularly thought of nothing. "I don't really know… We were never taught about those kind of events back at the cave."

Her smile grew. "Well… Maybe Lassy here can teach you. He's an expert dancer, by the way."

I smiled and shook my head, "Umm… I don't think I'd last long in those kinds of events."

"Really?" Amy grinned, "Or are you just feeling a bit awkward around Lassy, hm ~?"

"Huh?" a bit fat question mark popped over my head, "Why would I feel awkward around Lassy?"

"What! I can't believe you actually forgot!?"

"Forgot about…?"

"Oh I can't believe you, young lady! A kiss was almost stolen from you and yet you were able to move on in days?!"

I smiled again, "Ehehe…"

Then it hit me.

"LASS, YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, slamming both of my hands at the table. This caused everyone to go silent by a little to stare at us; I ignored them and continued, "I forgot I haven't hit you because of that!"

And he stared back as if I was telling a joke, "I keep telling everyone that I forgot what happened. So how can you hit someone who forgot his own sin?" he groaned.

I punched him.

"Ow shit!" he cried barely dodging. "What the heck is wrong with you Shorty!? I already told you I get drunk too easy! And it's not my fault the Ynoie was randomly placed there! You should blame Lire or Ronan for it!"

"Oh I doubt you can't remember anything." Amy snickered, eyeing him suspiciously, "If you really can't, you won't turn pink right now."

Uhh...?

Lassy sighed and straightened himself, "Alright. I'm sorry."

I don't know why but… Wiiiin! :D

**xx**

**Lass's POV**

"Well… I'm sorry; I just don't feel the same."

"I understand."

Eyes that slowly began to water… The girl introduced herself to be Eukie, someone with the same class as me. She forced a smile before turning around and walking away… but she stopped, looked back and bowed. "I'm sorry." I nodded and watch her leave.

"That's the seventh girl, Lass." Ronan had emerged from a tree next to me.

I gave him a glance and shrugged, "Well, I can't go out with someone I'm not really interested with."

Ronan thought of it then replied, "You have a point."

I grinned as we both head to the cafeteria where I assume the others will be at, "What about you, got any date request lately? Or perhaps you've already asked someone?"

God I really need to drink right now, I'm really, really thirsty.

"Well actually, yes. I did ask someone."

I almost tripped, "What?" because of the stupidness of the question, I followed it with a, "Who?"

"**Elesis**." And I almost choked on my mental glass of water, "What?!" I asked again.

"Ele-"

"Oh of course I heard it. What I mean is, you… her… together?"

He smiled at me and placed his index finger over his lips, motioning me to keep quiet.

I groaned in disbelief.

**xx**

"Aaaaand, tadaa." I heard Amy giggle.

I was with Ronan and Ryan when we entered the living room. There was a soft classical music coming from Amy's pink stereo that Shorty repeatedly asked question about. She gets ignored every time though.

Four days before the Grand Ball.

"Say Arme, you don't seem such a beginner to me." Amy commented as she was teaching her, Lire, Elesis and Mari to dance. "You know how to waltz when Elesis… Reaaally ties her legs together."

"I'm not born to dance, Pumpkinhead!" Elesis hissed.

Amy ignored her though as she grinned at Shorty, "Tell me, you've danced with someone before right?"

The Shorty looked down and seemed to have searched for answers at the floor.

"AMY!" the red knight shouted and followed it with a, "What do I do next?"

Wow I'm actually getting a hang out of narrating this story, hmm.

"Hey Lassy," I heard Ryan poke my shoulder,

"What?" I responded.

"Who are you going to ask… here in the chase?" his voice was low, and next to him was Jin; both anxious and a bit panicky.

"Well… I don't know, I don't really feel like dancing. I don't even want to attend the stupid Ball."

"Invite Arme, please." Ryan said.

I raised a brow at him, "Why her?"

Yes, why her?!

And I got what they mean.

"Oh I see it now." I grinned and relaxed my shoulders. "You… Amy. And you, Lire?"

They look at each other turning slightly pink and then back to me, nodding.

"Well you better move soon. The two are just waiting for you to ask them, I think." I turned to Jin, "Specially Amy." I grinned as the tint on his face darkened.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo... Huehuehue. What d'ya think ?! =D<em>

_Like it? Hate it?  
><em>

_XD On to the next chapter!_


	25. The Grand Ball

_Ball time, babe. =)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Grand Chase._

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

**Arme's POV**

"A-A-Amy…"

"Yes?"

"There are three days before the G-Grand B-ball… and I would really like to know…" a pause, "Willyoupleasebemypartner?!"

"Uhh… Jin, what did you say?"

"I said," His face growing more serious, "Amy, will you please be my partner?" another pause, "I- I promise you'll have a good time and well…"

"Of course, I'd love that."

"And I'll try not to bore you… And I'll try- Wait, what?"

"I'd love to be your partner Jin!" Amy smiled cheekily.

There they were, in the middle of the gym, during Cheerleader practice. People, not just us, were staring at them. Some with smiles on their faces and going, "Aww…" and others… well mostly, with envy.

We smiled too and heard Lire comment, "This is just so sweet."

"Well, Jin just grew balls."

"Ryan, your language." Squeaked the blonde.

The brown haired guy pouted, "Sorry."

"What about you, Arme? Do you have a dance?"

I widened my smile, "Nope."

"Eh!" Lire exclaimed. "B-but well… nobody asked?"

I scratched my head, "Not really. Two people asked me… But I politely declined."

"There is no such thing as politely declining Arme." I turned my gaze and saw Amy with a smile, "Perhaps, waiting for someone to ask?"

I shook my head, "I don't like to dance."

And I'm being honest. I really don't like to dance. It just brings me bad memories… of them. You know, bakamomos…

"Arme!"

I snapped from my trance, "Yes?"

"Let's head home. We're going to buy our clothes for tomorrow." Amy winked and chained her arms with me. "Lire and wolfie, then me and Jin. Why am I not surprised~?" she said in a sing-song voice. "Probably by now Ronan had already asked Elesis and we won't get to know this until they actually enter the hall hand in hand but I can totally see it coming…"

"Elesis?! Ronan!?" Jin, Ryan and I shook the idea. "No. Nope. Not gonna happen."

Lire chuckled at our reaction as Amy continued, "I should match-make Seighart and Mari…"

The pink-haired girl turned to me, holding her index up, "And don't worry. One of these days, Lassy will ask you."

"Nope. Never gonna happen." Us three, said again in chorus.

**xx**

Then it came. The very day everyone was so excited about. The event had started sundown and we were asked to enter last. From where all of us stood, I could see the place they claimed to be Grand Hall.

"Guys~" Amy giggled. "Remember. Have confidence with every step you take alright?"

Ironically, there were no guys around at that moment. Amy had said something about thrill and so we won't be able to see the others until the event starts.

And I didn't really mind. All I want is to get off this dress because it's really itchy. I frowned.

"Arme, I just said something bout confidence." The pink haired girl sighed at me. "Please, this is a one night event. Loosen up, have fun."

I stared at her, a bit guilty. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"Can't we just go in already?" Elesis grumbled. "I want to sit down. These heels are killing me."

"Oh, and just to remind you. Your partners are your first and last dances. But that doesn't mean you can't dance with the others students. Exii said you people should socialize more. If someone offers you a dance, take it."

"Dance, eat, dance, go home. Got it." Elesis teased.

Lire chuckled, "Elesis, who is your partner anyway?"

She instantly turned to the same hue as her hair, "W-why do you even need to know." She huffed and tried to hide the blush that was covering her face.

"Weeeeeell, we're just curious, right, Mari?" I tugged Mari's sleeve and nodded.

"You're in this too?!" Elesis cried at the blue haired girl, "Say. Where have you been for the whole while anyway?"

"Kounat…" Mari answered silently.

"Don't shift the topic, Elesis." Amy grinned, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"W-well…"

"Ladies! Wrap it up; you will walk the halls in a minute. Go to your places."

"SAVED!" Amy and I… even Elesis! All said at the same time.

And… And it wasn't as magical as they claimed it to be. It was just another boring moment, a bit noisy too when people began to cheer for my team mates. Elesis walked in first, then Lire. Amy and then Mari… then me and then the guys…

We reached the end of the hall where there was a stage with five seats; the two were fancier than the three. Ronan told us to remain in front and we all did; we stood in a row. That's when I got a better view of this Grand Hall. It was really wide and the decoration was like those of a fairy tale kingdom. There was a buffet table at the two sides of the hall and couple of circle tables covered with white linen clothing. Amy wasn't joking. Everything was beautiful and I… and I don't even belong here to begin with.

A louder cheer was created when the two queens of Bermessiah entered, side by side. They both bore a friendly smile as Exii, Tye and Lori trailed behind them.

We split our row into two and let the five take a sit. Then almost in sync, we all bowed to the queens.

"This is a beautiful night." Said the queen from Kanavan, "And I would like to welcome everyone to this Grand Ball."

"We have met again for another year." This time the Serdin queen spoke. "And I know all of you are fairly excited to dance with each other. But let us first, give thanks to the ones who keep this island in peace and risking their lives for our sake."

"The Grand Chase!"

There goes the loudest cheer for the night. I was able to remain a smile though.

Few more things were added by the two queens. Exii, Tye and Lori all spoke their speeches too but I didn't actually listen to what they said. All I took in was when they said they were proud to have an addition to their team and presented me, the mudblood- cough… the Magician.

I widened my smile and bowed. "My name is Arme as all of you know… And I'm kind of sorry for hiding my real class. I know some of you really got angry over what happened but please give me a chance to prove that I am worth of my position." I bowed again, "Have a good evening."

Then Exii continued her lousy speech. It ended with a, "-Thank you for coming!"

"Now, now, without further ado… Let us start this dance ball!"

The classical music returned and the place dimmed. Luminescent light in different tints shine over the dance floor, and to our surprise, Ronan walked up to Elesis, half bowing, and then offered his hand. "I know you're really tired right now seeing as to you always whine about how you hate heels, but my Princess, can I have this dance?"

We all jaw dropped.

Half of the female population was crest fallen upon the confession. Then our eyes darted to Elesis, how was she going to react to this!?

"W-well… A dance couldn't hurt."

I mentally punched myself in the face in disbelief (yes, because really punching myself would hurt too much); I turned to Ryan, to Jin, to Amy, to Lire and to anyone in the chase who actually had a clue about what was going on.

The crowd had given them a way to walk into and then, they began their dance in the middle, a slow waltz. Quickly, I left the stage and watch them, pair by pair, walk into the middle with Amy staring at me in confusion as if asking something. I shook my head and watch the event go on.

"Hey mudblo- Mage… Arme." I twisted my head even though I already knew who called me.

"Yes?" I asked Tye.

"The white haired kid didn't ask you out?"

I shook my head again and looked away, "I don't really mind." I turned to the crowd and found him already dancing with someone else. "See? He said before during our second mission that he likes someone. So I'm not really surprised." I smiled.

Tye grinned at me, "Yeah, yeah. Heartbroken loser."

I chuckled at the nickname he said. "I don't really feel heartbroken." I raised my index and winked, "Sorry."

He look back at me in attempt to hide his disbelief and it just made me laugh. I turned my back from them and waved my hand, "And above all, I don't belong to fancy events like this."

I walked away and head to no particular direction. Then… after a while of walking, when I reached the other side of the place, I saw a closed door to a veranda-styled balcony. Without thinking twice, I lifted the lock and stepped outside.

And I can claim, by far, the place I stood at is entirely more breath-taking than the inside. The area below was covered with grass then the grass ended before a river. After the river there were lines of trees that stretched until the horizon. When I look up, I saw the moon shining directly at me; uneven cloud was spread over the sky but it was enough to make few stars visible.

The noise of this place was depleted too, making it the best place for me.

I closed my eyes smiling and humming softly the tune of their dance. It remained like that for moments, the tranquility being my sweet company.

…until a pair of slender arms wrapped around me.

It was a bit tight; preventing me to look back to see who it was. But I could tell it was a he, as his breath tickled my neck, I asked. "H-hey… what the hell is wrong with you…"

"Bakamimi…"

I froze on spot.

This voice...

"ZC37…?"

A nod. He broke the hug as I turned to him and asked, "W-why are you here?! How did you…" it was then that I realized he was wearing a tuxedo just like the others. His hair was styled too. The way our other bakamomo always advice him to.

"Well I heard from somewhere that there would be a ball at Bakamimi's school so I hurriedly came here…"

"About the others-"

"No one saw me come in, don't worry." He grinned and poked my forehead. "No one would probably suspect me to be a mudblood anyway. Seeing as to I appear as normal as the other magicians. "

I look down and felt my eye water. "Did… Did Bakamomo really…?"

He cupped my face and smiled at me weakly, "He did." I clenched my fists. "After all, you saw him die before you, right? That would be the best punishment for you too."

He turned us both a bit by several degrees and wiped my tears with his thumb, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Anad told me so." He whispered as his face saddened. "I need to make you suffer as much as possible because that's what she said or else I'll die. You understand me, right?"

I nodded and held a sob, "Yes."

We remained like that for moments, and then I saw him on the verge of his own tears. I placed both of my hands on his chest in attempt to shake him violently but when I felt he was also holding a sob, I stopped.

"I don't know how things ended up like this." He confessed. "But… you don't mind if I… do this right?"

I didn't know what he actually wanted, but I placed my left hand over his right hand that was still on my face. He leaned over and gave the tip of my nose a soft kiss. Then he hugged me again, "Oh Bakamimi…"

I rippled a chuckle out of my throat and broke the hug. "Do you want to dance? With me? Again?" I asked him.

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask that." He laughed too, wiping his own tears. "Just as long as you don't repeatedly step on my foot again. Specially now, you're wearing real heels."

I openly laughed, "I'll try."

We danced the way we did when we were younger. Well honestly, none of us both know how to dance the real dance… We weren't even swaying on the beat of the music... All we knew was waltz and it was okay for the both of us.

At that point… that boring night turned into one of my best night in Grand Chase.

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! D: <em>_XDD LASS DIDN'T ASK ARME OUT! BUT WHY!? _

_What happened at Lass's part ?!_

_Stay tuned. Fuehuehue. :))_


	26. Precious Vial

_So I'ma let chu go tonight._

_XD Hello. I guess this will be the last for now, since class is coming again, and I will not be able to write again for a while. But nyehehe! 'The Healing' a Pinoy movie is up on tv right now so well I guess, I present to you chapter 26._

_I will try mooooaaar to let you feel Lass's feeeelss. XD_

_Ja ne._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_I do not own Grand Chase!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of the Black Blood<strong>

**x**

**Lass's POV**

The tune of the dance ended with a soft piano note. I gently let go of this person who stood before me, this girl who addressed herself as Shey. She offered her smile at me, and it was the kind of smile that didn't let my heart flutter. It was more of a mischievous smile.

I scowled in return as she giggled and bowed before scooting away.

"Dude," the next song began. I turned to my right and saw Jin, with the same annoyed face that I assumed I had.

"What?" I asked.

He motioned me to follow his gaze and saw Amy having a little too much suitors. She was literally surrounded by males of different years and class.

I grinned. "Hm."

"This was supposed to be our night. Ours!" He whined and dragged me to our table. There, we were offered couple of wine and without hesitating; Jin took three bottles and placed it on the table. "Drink with me." He ordered.

"No." I replied sternly. "I don't want to go home walking like a slug. I have reputation to uphold."

"Suit yourself then." He took a wine glass and began to drink on his own. I placed my chin over my palm and tried to look for someone… Well you know who that someone is right?

Jin grumbled something about liquors is the only way to forget your problems. Wow, really?

Soon there was a plop to be heard next to Jin. We both turned our heads and saw Elesis with a similar scowl. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"It's Ronan. That idiot!" she shouted and poured an amount of liquor on her own wine glass. "Who does he think he is? Why is he so popular anyway! He said he was only MINE! And then these crazed girls walked up to him and Exii said something about letting other people dance with them! The nerve!"

I held back the laugh that was rippling my throat. The two heartbroken crimson shades were trying to comfort each other, discussing how unfair the world was to them.

I was waiting an additional to this team when Elesis half-shouted my name, asking, "Why didn't you ask Arme out, huh?"

"Yeah, dude. She hasn't danced a single dance. You could have at least been her first." Jin groaned.

I was searching for words to tell them but I reaaaaaaally couldn't find any, so I glared in return.

"What's with that look?" and another plop. Next to me. All three of us turned and saw Seighart with his usual cocky grin.

"These two are heartbroken." I explained first, pointing Elesis and Jin.

"Well this guy didn't ask Arme out." Jin pointed back.

Elesis added, "I think he coward up."

My glare at her turned more deadly. "Shut your mouth, stupid knight."

"Hoh. So you did coward up, you Lassy." She glared back. "To think that someone like you would ever fall for such a Short cake!"

"So it was right to invite you over to this table!" Jin exclaimed.

"You dragged me to this table! You didn't even give me an opportunity to decide!" I reasoned in return.

"Oh young love." We shot our gazes at Seighart whose grin widened. "If you still want to find that Magician, Lassy, I guess you can find her at the balcony with some random guy." He pointed the direction. "I saw them hugging before I came here."

I death-glared at him too. Her? With another guy? Oh c'mon. Impossible.

But before I knew it, the two red blockheads were already dragging me to spy on the balcony. Jin was holding my right arm and Elesis was on my left.

"Let go of me, damn it." I scowled. Since when the heck were they this strong?! My struggle didn't even budge at all!

Could it be… the wine? Meh. I should try that sometime… if I don't get drunk.

Although there is this part of me that really wanted to know what was going on. There was a part that was wishing eagerly not to find her there, not to find her with someone else.

Because I knew that would be entirely my fault.

The two let go of me, and then they were the first ones to take a peek. I waited for a reaction, a sign – anything from them that was going to deny what the Gladiator told us. But both of them look back at me, with a disbelief reaction on their faces. Their mouth was agape, but they never told me anything.

They only said my name.

"Lass."

I clenched my fists.

They're joking, right?

Right!?

With another step, I saw two persons occupying the place. It wasn't a joke. They really were there. That… girl was in the arms of this some dude whose face wasn't really visible due to the moonlight shining above them.

"Lass?" Elesis called out again, I gave her a glance. "You… Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Of course."

That guy wiped her tears away. I stared at them from the corner of my eyes. I wanted to look away but I can't bring myself to leave their glance. I wanted to pull her out of there but I didn't find the will to do so.

It was my fault that she took comfort from someone else... when I was supposed to be the one who should-

Why am I even thinking this? It's her life after all. It's her life. I don't have any rights to dictate anything! I should be… how am I supposed to feel anyway?! I shouldn't be happy that she's sad. I shouldn't be sad because she's going to be okay.

I relaxed my fists and rubbed my temples with my right hand.

Is this jealousy?

"Lass!" I shot my gaze at Jin who had this worried face. I turned to Elesis who had a similar reaction.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you what me! You've been spacing off!" Jin scolded.

"Your face…" Elesis said. She yanked me to a corner with Jin.

"What do you mean 'my face'? And thank you very much I can walk by my-"

They kissed.

It was at that moment that I lost my mind. It went completely blank. They kissed. That guy… and Arme.

They did it. The thing I couldn't even bring myself to do so even if I wanted it so much. They actually did it. That girl that I harbor feelings for… She kissed someone else.

I ruffled my hair and looked away. "We should give them privacy." I muttered to the two and as I head back to our table. My vacant left hand, clenched again. It was as if I could hear her laugh amongst the loud chattering of the place. I could feel her smile… and her touch. God this so dramatic. Why is it suddenly I go poetic and describe all of how I feel?

I was supposed to be the cool one.

A grumble.

"So how was it?" Seighart asked me, still with his ever playful grin.

"She's going to be fine." I said in a forced relaxed voice. "I know she's going to be."

I eyed Elesis and Jin as they approach us, both obviously worried. They sat at their places; not saying anything.

I chow down on several bite-sized donut, taking much to avoid answering any questions if I was asked one.  
>"Hey kid." I stopped and turned to Seighart at the corner of my eyes.<p>

"What?"

"Do you want to drink? I'll have your back." I almost snickered at his offer but when I saw how serious his face was, I relaxed my mouth and nodded. He placed a glass in front of me with a loud tap and began pouring the contents silently.

"A warrior shouldn't fall in love."

Those were the words I heard from him after drinking my first glass. I gave him a reassuring grin but he didn't reciprocate the action. So I shifted my gaze at the glass as I was given my second.

"Especially on a Mudblood like her."

I just listened as he kept on saying things with that as a topic – He really didn't want to drop it. While all I wanted to do was forget.

I let out an exasperated sigh.

**xx**

"Alright you three, let's do this."

Ronan, Elesis and Jin were with me. The three of us were given this small grade C mission. It was as simple as guarding a precious vial as it was delivered from Pohnify City to Pryze City.

Elesis was the first one to take a step inside, with her usual demeanor.

"Hey Lassy, wait up!" And Jin walked in last.

"Welcome to Pohnify City; I assume the four of you are members of Grand Chase?"

* * *

><p><em>Alright, off the ball already. Main arc coming right up! This will end soooon, and mehehe :D I will enjoy writing the coming chapters.<em>

_bababaaai!_


End file.
